Flocon argenté, fleur dorée, dragon d'ébène et feu follet
by Eya Silvers
Summary: Jack, Mérida, Harold et Raiponce sont de jeunes adolescents normaux. Enfin, normaux... presque. Quelques années avant la célèbre histoire de Harry Potter, Poudlard ouvre ses portes à des sorciers et des sorcières peu communs.
1. Prologue

_Voici ma première fanfiction sur les Big Four et sur Harry Potter en même temps. HP et les BF sont super importants dans ma vie (j'en rajouterai pas un peu, là ? XD) et j'ai décidé de faire un Crossover de tout ça._

_Alors, il y a How To Train Your Dragon (VF : Dragons), Tangled (VF : Raiponce), Brave (VF : Rebelle), Rise of the Guardians (VF : Les Cinq Légendes) et Harry Potter (VF : bah, c'est la même chose). Tout cela appartient soit à DreamWorks, soit à Disney, soit à Pixar (qui est une partie de Disney, oui je sais), soit à J. K. Rowling._

_Ceci n'est que le début pour essayer de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche. Ce n'est que la présentation de l'histoire, du cadre spatio-temporel et des personnages. Faudra m'envoyer des reviews à gogo si vous voulez la suite ! ^^_

* * *

**Épilogue**

Jack Frost vivait modestement dans une assez grande maison, bien réfugiée au coeur de la forêt et proche d'un lac qu'il adorait. Ses parents étaient maussades la plupart du temps, surtout lorsqu'il s'amusait à leur lancer son oreiller le matin dans la figure pour manifester son mécontentement de se réveiller si tôt, mais sinon, ils étaient plutôt rieurs lorsqu'il s'agissait d'apprendre des cours dont il avait horreur et d'emmener Emma, sa petite soeur de quatre ans, acheter de jolies robes chez Madame Guipure. Jack avait horreur des robes. Une fois, lorsqu'il était petit, il avait en avait chipé une à sa mère, l'avait essayée, puis était tombé en voulant esquisser un pas en avant. Résultats : deux bleus et la perspective de ne plus jamais recommencer.

Ce matin-là, Jack s'était levé de bonne heure, une fois n'était pas coutume, et sa bonne humeur habituelle l'avait aussitôt rejoint. En sifflotant gaiement, son sourire légèrement narquois toujours collé sur le visage, il s'était rapidement habillé, avait plus ou moins tenté de chausser sa chaussure droite au pied gauche avant de se rendre compte que c'était la mauvaise, avait décoiffé un peu plus ses cheveux blancs et était sorti.

Oui, la chose la plus étonnante chez Jack Frost était ses cheveux blancs mi-longs qu'il adorait décoiffer sans cesse. Pourquoi blancs, dites-vous ? Simplement parce que, quand il était petit, Jack s'était jeté un sort sur lui-même grâce à la baguette de son père. Le sort lui avait décoloré la chevelure, épargnant les sourcils qui étaient restés bruns, mais transformant également ses yeux bruns en yeux bleus glace. Et Jack avait très bien compris que c'était ces particularités-là qui valaient son charme.

Toujours en sifflotant, il joua un peu avec les cordons de son sweat-shirt bleu en pensant que, si son père le voyait habillé comme un Moldu, il le tuerait immédiatement. Puis il haussa les épaules. Après tout, c'était sa vie, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Un peu de fun ne faisait pas de mal !

Il marcha donc sur le chemin de la forêt bien éclairée par le soleil d'été, s'éloignant toujours plus du grillage sinistre qui encerclait leur maison. Il se frotta les mains, puis murmura de cette voix grave si étrange qui lui appartenait pourtant malgré ses onze ans :

- Allons donc embêter les petits Moldus d'à côté !

.

Mérida DunBroch vivait dans une belle demeure au milieu d'une grande ville en Écosse. Son père était très riche, sa mère, étant sa femme, l'était également, et ses trois garnements de petits frères lui pourrissaient la vie même si Mérida savait très bien qu'ils s'adoraient, au fond. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de voler des petits pains à leur baby-sitter, une grosse femme à la poitrine proéminente et qui s'effrayait pour un rien. Une parfaite victime, en soit. L'autre jour, par exemple, les trois garnements avaient comploté un sacré bon plan sous l'oeil amusé de Mérida, qui connaissait par coeur ses frères. Ils avaient décidé de voler le plus bon des desserts jamais conçu : la tarte au miel. Quel régal ! C'était sans compter la nourrice qui s'était enfuie en hurlant qu'on voulait l'assassiner, s'était réfugiée dans l'énorme cuisine et barricadée à double tour. Mais les enfants avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac. Ils avaient attendu la pauvre femme dans la cuisine, perchés sur des étagères où reposaient des dizaines d'ustensiles. La baby-sitter les avait vus et s'était empressée de cacher son trésor entre ses gros seins avec un cri de terreur, tachant par la même occasion son tee-shirt rose à coeurs fushias. Sans réfléchir, le plus petit des trois avait sauté, la main tendue, la bouche remplie de salive. L'autre frère s'était caché les yeux, tendue que son jumeau regardait avec application, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte.

Mérida avait bien ri en voyant la tête de la nourrice. C'était coutumier, chez elle. Comme de se lever à dix heures, se faire traîner par sa mère qui tente impitoyablement de dresser son impossible chevelure de feu, puis être obligée d'écouter son massif père raconter son exploit en escrime d'il y a déjà six ans, et ce, tous les matins.

Mais ce jour-là, on était dimanche. Et dimanche était un grand jour. On pouvait se lever à l'heure qu'on voulait, se rendre au cours d'équitation et de tir à l'arc, profiter de la présence de ses frères qui échappaient sans cesse à leur mère, qui voulait leur faire faire leurs devoirs, pour qu'ils lui volent son déjeuner : une grosse pomme verte.

Mérida se leva alors, joyeuse, passa devant son miroir comme s'il n'existait pas, écartant LA mèche rebelle rousse qui lui tombait toujours devant le nez, la faisant éternuer, puis descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et remercia ses frères du cadeau (la pomme, évidemment), évita sa mère qui voulait lui épiler les sourcils, contourna également son père qui, lui, voulait lui raconter une énième fois comment il avait tué un ours fictif, et sortit dehors, savourant l'air pur qui lui emplissait les narines. Dieu, que c'était bon !

Mérida tira sur son col de son gilet bleu sombre qui l'étranglait légèrement et descendit à pas bondissants dans la rue, se frayant un chemin à coups de coudes à travers la forêt dense d'un attroupement de personnes pour cause d'un marché sur la grande place. Le vent arriva alors, rabattant ses cheveux bouclés en arrière, et elle sourit. Elle s'écria alors, avec cet accent écossais à couper au couteau qui lui allait fort bien :

- Tir à l'arc, me voilà !

.

Harold Horrendous Haddock, surnommé triple H, vivait dans une famille assez aisée, dans une grande ville sur une île. L'île n'était pas très éloignée des côtes, mais le temps là-bas était si mauvais que les habitants ne savaient sûrement pas que la terre se tenait juste à côté. Pour tout dire, il grêlait six mois, puis il neigeait. Temps de chien. Pour compenser ce manque, les gens mangeaient. C'était pour cela qu'un grand nombre de personnes dépassaient le poids habituel, mais Harold, lui, était le maigrelet de service. Il picorait comme un oiseau-mouche mais était têtu comme une mule. Physiquement, il n'était pas très intéressant, avec ses cheveux bruns mi-longs tout à fait normaux, ses yeux verts et ses taches de rousseur sur le nez. Tout cela était commun dans la région. Mais Harold n'avait pas envie d'être commun. Il voulait être fort, respecté et craint. Malheureusement, l'exercice n'était pas tout à fait son truc et il détestait les vêtements de sport. Il préférait largement les bonnes vieilles doudounes, les jeans un peu déchirés et les baskets trouées.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Pour ainsi dire, aucun. Tout le monde l'évitait, il ne faisait que attirer des ennuis à tout ce qu'il touchait. Comme une malédiction. C'était pourri.

Ce matin, Hiccup se leva tôt, il avait envie d'admirer la mer en espérant qu'il ne pleuve pas trop. Il s'habilla silencieusement en écoutant les ronflements sonores de son père qui dormait dans une pièce voisine, puis sortit à pas de loups de leur maison en croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne rencontre personne sur la route. Son voeu fut exaucé, et il arriva en courant sur le port où s'entassaient tous les bateaux de l'île, plus ou moins vieux. Il repéra rapidement celui de son père, le plus grand, car son père était un homme qui aimait les grandes et belles choses. Et pour cause : sa baguette magique était très longue et ciselée pour ressembler vagument à une hache. Enfin, très vaguement, parce que Harold aurait juré que la baguette ressemblait plutôt à un légume marroneux ayant l'air tout à fait débile. Mais mieux valait ne pas le dire à son père, il risquerait de s'énerver. On ne traitait pas les objets magiques, mais on avait le droit de jurer contre les dragons, par contre.

Harold gonfla ses poumons et respira l'air marin. Il s'étouffa automatiquement à cause du sel et toussa violemment en tentant d'expulser ce qu'il avait avalé de travers. Une fois s'être mouché, ça allait beaucoup mieux. Il reçut alors une vague mouillée qui se rebellait contre onnesavaitqui dans la figure et rouspéta de sa voix d'adolescent prématuré :

- Bienvenue à Berk, la ville sous-marine éloignée de toute civilisation sociable ! Même la nature est contre vous dans ce coin perdu, c'est pour dire !

.

Raiponce vivait pratiquement seule dans sa petite maison de campagne. Sa mère, une sorcière talentueuse, ne venait pas souvent au bercail, elle préférait passer la nuit avec d'autres hommes plutôt que de s'ennuyer avec sa fille. Raiponce ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'était vrai qu'on s'ennuyait à en mourir à la campagne, elle avait déjà fait le tour de tous ses livres, avait peint tous les murs de la maison de fresques colorées de tout genres, avait appris à jouer de la batterie, du violoncelle, de, la guitare, du saxophone, de la flûte traversière ou encore du hautbois. Elle adorait la musique. Mais ce qu'elle faisait la plupart du temps, c'était nettoyer sa longue chevelure dorée.

C'était ce qu'il y avait le plus étonnant chez cette jeune fille de onze ans : ses cheveux. Il n'y avait pas longtemps qu'elle les avait mesurés, elle estimait donc leur longueur à environ quinze mètres cinquante sept. Il fallait les brosser, les laver, les faire briller, les shampooigner, les rebrosser, enfin, les tresser, rajouter quelques fleurs, puis s'occuper de son maquillage. S'épiler les sourcils, les jambes, se mettre du fond de teint malgré l'abscence totale de boutons d'acné sur sa peau rose, surligner ses yeux verts clairs d'un trait noir, se mettre du rose par-dessus, étaler du gloss rouge sur ses lèvres puis se contempler dans le miroir en adoptant une posture de princesse. Elle changeait souvent de vêtements, passant de la robe rose à froufrous à la tunique immaculée avec un short bleu marine. Elle savait très bien qu'elle était jolie. Et elle en profitait, même si aucun garçon ne venait s'aventurer dans ce coin perdu. Si seulement elle avait pu tomber amoureuse, se faire embrasser... Elle y pensait la nuit. Elle se créeait une histoire d'amour fictive dans sa tête. Le prince charmant était brun, joyeux, intrépide et joueur, robuste, aussi, pour la protéger des malfrats et des mangemorts.

Ce matin-là, elle se leva de forte bonne humeur et commenca à se préparer. On ne savait jamais, peut-être que sa mère revenait ou, mieux, peut-être que son prince arrivait. Elle chantonna une chanson qu'elle avait inventée elle-même tout en brossant sa chevelure. Une fois sa corvée terminée, elle prépara huit gros gâteaux à la dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue, et se précipita dans le jardin pour s'extasier devant les gnomes de jardins qu'elle avait réussi à apprivoiser l'an dernier. Elle joua un peu avec eux, les soulevant dans les airs et en les lancant plus loin, et elle tournoya enfin, pieds nus dans l'herbe, sous le soleil levant de cette belle matinée. Elle s'écria alors, de sa petite voix fluette :

- Cette journée sera la plus belle de toute ma vie !

.

Tous ne pensaient qu'à une chose en sortant de chez eux. Cette journée allait être la plus mémorable de toutes.

Si seulement ils savaient...

* * *

_Tout avis est le bienvenu ! Il faut également que je sache ce que vous en pensez pour les couples. J'ai quelques préférences (surtout du Mericcup) mais je voudrais entendre votre opinion. J'ai également besoin de votre aide pour un truc hyper important : est-ce que j'inclue Harry et son entourage dans le récit ? Dans ce cas, cela changerait quelques trucs, rien de bien méchant, mais je me pose la question et je n'ai pas d'idée pour le moment._

_Je poste très irrégulièrement, il faut le savoir. Et comme j'ai également du travail dans la vie réelle, je dirai que je posterai au moins deux fois par mois, du moins, j'essayerai._

_Merci de m'avoir lue !_


	2. L'Ouverture au Monde

_Ce chapitre-là est super long ! En fait, ça devait être au début deux chapitres séparés, mais j'ai décidé de les rejoindre pour arriver plus rapidement à l'essentiel : Poudlard !_

_The-zia :__ Merci pour ta review, mon amie ! ^^ Il y aura du Mericcup, mais je ne sais pas encore pour le Jackunzel..._

_Juishi :__ Merci également pour ta review ! J'espère que tu me suivras :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'Ouverture au Monde**

- Jack ? Viens manger ! Emma est déjà à table !

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs regarda autour de lui et entendit que sa mère l'appellait. En souriant, il se débarrassa de la boue qui été restée figée sur son sweat et enleva la capuche de sa tête. Ses mains étaient frigorifiées, il avait passé sa matinée à bombarder de terre les petits Moldus qui avaient osé s'aventurer dans les bois. Il avait tellement gloussé devant leurs têtes confuses, ébahies et apeurées ! Mais maintenant, son estomac grondait aussi fort que celui d'un troll des cavernes et il se dépêchait de rentrer chez lui avant que sa mère ne lui fournisse la correction de sa vie.

- J'arrive, m'man ! répondit-il en franchissant le portail.

- Pas trop tôt ! ronchonna sa mère qui versait de la Bièraubeurre dans son verre.

Le verre d'Emma était rempli de jus de citrouille, elle en raffolait. En ce moment même, elle s'amusait à faire des bulles dans le jus qu'il restait avec une paille, ce qui mettait en rogne leur père qui, lui, lisait La Gazette du Sorcier en sirotant son Whisky Pur Feu. Jack s'installa à table, en répendant encore un peu plus de boue dans la cuisine, embrassa sa soeur sur le front, et la releva. Emma était tombée de surprise parce que la peau de son frère était complètement gelée. Il rit en la prenant par les aisselles et en la remettant sur sa chaise trop grande, puis attrapa ce qu'il restait du jus de citrouille et l'avala cul sec.

Sa mère donna un coup de baguette dans le vide et les casseroles qui mijotaient s'envolèrent pour s'incliner devant les assiettes posées sur la table, déversant la soupe du jour et son fumet délicieux. Jack se lécha les babines. Il saisit sa cuillère, regarda sa soeur qui contemplait, radieuse, la vapeur qui émanait de la soupe et plongea l'ustensil dans son assiette.

Il y eu soudain un hululement sonore dans la pièce, Jack se protégea le visage et sa soupe se déversa sur les murs accompagnée d'un éclair blanc et de quelques plumes.

- Nom d'un hippogriffe ! s'écria son père en sautant de sa chaise.

C'était un hibou. Un hibou grand duc, blanc comme neige, et il paraissait complètement shooté de s'être prit la soupe de Jack en plein nez. Soudain, le jeune garçon éclata de rire et sa soeur le rejoignit avec enthousiasme, le visage plein du repas du jour. Elle lécha avec application ce qu'il lui collait au visage et gloussa. Jack la regarda alors et plongea de nouveau dans son fou-rire. Le hibou hulula encore, sembla reprendre ses esprits et agita sa patte droite. Le père de Jack saisit le rapace et décrocha avec application le trésor qu'il gardait. Une lettre.

Jack arrêta alors de rire et regarda avec des yeux ronds ce que son père décachetait. Il aperçut brièvement un sceau vert. Le sceau de Poudlard. Il poussa alors un cri de joie, faisant sursauter sa soeur qui tomba par terre, étalant un peu plus de soupe sur le sol autrefois impeccable, et se précipita vers son père.

- C'est... c'est... ! balbutia-t-il.

- Ta lettre, fiston, dit son père, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Jack lui prit l'objet des mains, et l'inspecta dans tous ses angles. Pour une fois, il ne rit pas. Ses mains tremblaient d'excitation et il retira nerveusement le papier à l'intérieur de la lettre. Il lut.

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et des Sorciers._

_Cher Mr Frost,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Frost, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

Jack finit sa lecture les mains tremblantes. Il était heureux. Il allait à Poudlard ! Il était donc officiellement un sorcier, à présent ! Il aurait voulu bondir de joie dans tous les sens, s'écrier, danser avec sa soeur qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait, hurler à toute personne qu'il était enfin un vrai sorcier, qu'il allait passer ses journées dans une école de rêve ! Mais il était trop estomaqué pour le faire.

- C'est quoi ? demanda alors Emma, toujours étalée dans sa soupe.

Jack se mit à la hauteur de sa soeur et répondit, un sourire aux lèvres :

- Petite soeur, ça, c'est ma lettre de Poudlard. Je vais aller dans une école de sorciers, tu t'en rends compte ?!

Emma rit de la bonne humeur de son frère et tenta de lui chiper sa lettre. Jack la lui brandit sous le nez, la narguant, et elle attrapa alors sa jambe. Il rit, glissa sur la soupe, et leur mère poussa un soupir en brandissant sa baguette. Le liquide disparut.

.

- Mérida ! Une jeune fille bien maniérée ne pose pas ses affaires sur la table.

La jeune fille rousse à la chevelure indomptable gémit.

- C'est que mon arc, m'man...

- C'est une arme et je juge cela dangereux ! Alors, pour la dernière fois, Mérida, retire-le de la table.

Elle s'exécuta en ronchonnant, et s'assit bruyamment en faisant bien grincer la chaise pour manifester son mécontentement. Sa mère soupira. Que sa fille pouvait être têtue ! Son regard revint alors vers ses trois triplets qui se battaient à coups de purée volante, et vers son mari qui les regardait en s'esclaffant de temps à autres.

- Chéri ? fit-elle en haussant la voix.

Il arrêta immédiatement de rire et de pointer du doigt ses fils pour observer sa femme avec un mélange de crainte et de respect.

- Oui, ma douce ?

- Dis aux garçons d'arrêter.

- Fistons, dit alors son mari en tordant à moitié ses mains caleuses, si vous pouviez juste arrêter quelques instants, cela ferait du bien à votre mère...

Les trois garçons arrêtèrent leur bataille, regardèrent leur père puis se consultèrent. Mérida sourit. Ses frères étaient intelligents. Et malins. En un seul mouvement, ils se retournèrent vers leur père et bombardèrent celui-ci de purée. Il éclata de rire, sa barbe pleine de nourriture, et se joignit à la guerre avec grand plaisir.

Mérida hurla de joie. Puis elle s'étrangla toute seule en voyant le regard noir de sa mère.

- Oups, gloussa-t-elle en tentant de recracher le morceau de pomme de terre mal écrasé qui s'était fiché dans sa gorge.

Elle avala difficilement, sourit à sa mère qui paraissait sur le point d'exploser et continua de manger avec de grands bruits de déglutition.

- QUE TOUT LE MONDE ARRÊTE ! hurla Élinor – car c'était bien le nom de sa mère.

Le temps même se figea. Mérida, la bouche pleine, se retenait de pouffer et de s'étrangler par la même occasion, ses trois frères restèrent dans leur position : le bras en l'air et de la purée plein les vêtements, et son père avait la bouche grande ouverte. Une mouche passa.

Une très grosse mouche, d'ailleurs. De la taille d'un hibou noir. Le rapace fondit sur la table, atterrit dans le plat de purée, et le combat reprit. Le rire de Mérida qui s'était coincé au fond de sa gorge revint également, et elle plaqua sa tête contre la table pour tenter d'étouffer ses spasmes, ses cheveux trempant dans son verre de Coca-Cola.

- Pitié, balbutia-t-elle, pitié, arrêtez de m'faire rire... 'itié... S'vous plaît...

Sa mère saisit alors le hibou du bout des doigts (elle avait horreur des animaux) et détacha soigneusement la lettre qui était pendue au bout de la patte droite du rapace.

- Mais qu'est-ce que cet animal vient faire ici... grommela-t-elle. Et vous autres, ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS BATTRE PENDANT QUE JE LIS !

Son mari se figea direct, et comme les trois garnements n'avaient plus de munitions, ils stoppèrent également.

- Merci, fit la mère de Mérida en inclinant légèrement la tête. Chéri, occupe-toi de ce hibou, je ne veux pas de bête chez nous.

Son mari se leva en grognant et alla jeter le hibou dehors. Mérida releva la tête et replaca sa mèche qui lui tombait devant le nez derrière son oreille, et regarda sa mère qui décachetait l'enveloppe. Elle remarqua un petit sceau vert au dos de la lettre, déchiffra la lettre H mais ne comprit pas.

- Mérida, cette lettre t'es destinée, dit alors Élinor, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Mérida.

- On dit : Comment, ma chérie.

- Comment, répéta sa fille en grinçant des dents.

- C'est bien mieux ainsi. Mérida, elle est à toi.

La jeune fille se leva de table et s'approcha de la chaise de sa mère. Elle lut alors derrière son épaule.

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et des Sorciers._

_Chère Mlle DunBroch,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, chère Mlle DunBroch, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

Éberluée, Mérida fixa la lettre pendant encore quelques secondes. Une école de... magie ? Cela n'existait pas ! Il devait forcément y avoir une erreur quelque part ! Elle arracha alors la lettre des mains de sa mère en ignorant son exclamation et relut. C'était impossible.

- Je... je n'comprends pas... fit-elle, destabilisée.

- Qu'est s'passe ? demandèrent les triplets à l'unisson.

- Mérida à reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, expliqua avec fierté Élinor.

- M'man, s'pas possible, coupa Mérida.

Elle tenait à la main le coupon des fournitures scolaires à acheter, ainsi que l'adresse du Chaudron Baveur où, apparemment, il fallait se rendre pour trouver le monde des sorciers.

- Tu es une sorcière, ma chérie.

- Ça y est, c'est la vieillesse qui fait délirer, murmura la jeune fille.

- Arrête de grommeler !

- Je ne grommelle pas !

- Doucement, gentes dames, dit soudain le père de Mérida qui venait d'arriver, que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien du tout, Fergus ! s'exclama précipitemment Élinor. C'était une erreur ! Mérida, je dois te parler.

Elle indiqua à sa fille de la suivre, et Mérida chipa au passage un beignet à la fraise qu'elle dégusta tranquillement, tout en se demandant pourquoi sa mère n'avait rien dit à Fergus. C'était son mari, tout de même !

Elles entrèrent dans la chambre de Mérida ; la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur son lit à baldaquin et regarda sa mère.

- Mérida, commença Élinor. Je dois t'expliquer quelque chose que tu aurais dû savoir depuis très longtemps. Je suis une sorcière, et tu as hérité de mes gênes.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Mérida, éberluée.

- Je vais t'expliquer.

- Oh non, m'man, encore une histoire, devina la jeune fille en s'allongeant sur le lit.

- Mes parents étaient de simples moldus, quand-

- Moldus ?!

- Des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques. Je disais, mes parents étaient de simples moldus, quand, l'année de mon onzième anniversaire, j'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard.

- Comme moi !

- Mérida, arrête de me couper la parole ! s'énerva Élinor, et sa fille grogna. J'ai donc reçu ma lettre de Poudlard et ai deviné que j'étais une sorcière. J'ai fait mes études à cette merveilleuse école de magie, puis, à la fin de ma scolarité, j'ai rencontré ton père. Je suis tombée amoureuse, ça a été le coup de foudre. Mais ton père est un moldu, Mérida. Il ne doit pas savoir que la magie existe.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ce sont dans les lois, ma chérie. Et je ne voulais pas que ton père me quitte parce que je suis une sorcière, tu comprends...

Mérida contempla pensivement sa mère, puis ferma les yeux, accepta la réalité. Lorsqu'elles les rouvrit, ses iris bleus étaient chargés de détermination. Elle eut un élan vers Élinor, et la serra fort dans ses bras. Sa mère écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis câlina sa fille.

- Je t'aime, Mérida, dit-elle alors. Et j'aimerai que tu ailles à cette école.

"J't'aime aussi, m'man" pensa Mérida, mais sa bouche resta close.

.

- Fils, il est l'heure de rentrer à la maison.

Le jeune garçon brun sursauta et se retourna vivement. Il vit tout de suite son père, un très grand homme qui paraissait gros mais était en fait très costaud, soupira puis lui tourna le dos, son regard replongeant dans l'océan, ignorant les fines goutelettes de pluie qui commencaient à tomber.

- Tu vas prendre froid, Harold, insista son père en posant sa lourde main sur l'épaule frêle de son fils.

- Ouais, j'arrive Papa, répondit-il en soupirant.

La main se détacha.

- Très bien, fils. Le repas est prêt : steack de dragon et bièraubeurre !

Harold n'amorça même pas l'esquisse d'un sourire, et continua de fixer, morose, le paysage gris. Derrière lui, il entendit son père soupirer et ses pas s'éloignèrent.

Harold ferma les yeux et laissa la brise mouillée lui chatouiller le visage. Il se retint d'éternuer, renifla, puis se décida enfin à prendre le chemin de la maison avant d'attraper réellement froid. Les bras ballants, la tête baissée, les jambes traînantes, fidèle à son habitude. Sur la route, il croisa quelques personnes qui se dépêchèrent de rentrer chez elles en le voyant. Il retint une grimace. Il n'était pas accepté, ici. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Enfin, pas comme les sorciers, même si les moldus de la ville l'évitaient également. Vie pourrie.

Il poussa la porte de sa maison, entra et la referma brutalement. Il dégagea une mèche brune mouillée qui était tombée devant son visage et observa l'intérieur de son bercail.

Du feu grandissait lentement dans la cheminée du salon, réchauffant la pièce, et c'étaient surtout des objets en bois qui encombraient l'environnement. Il y avait un sofa en bois, une table en bois, un cadre où reposait la photo de sa mère en bois, du parquet en bois, ce qui paraissait logique, un bureau en bois, tout était en bois. Harold enleva alors sa doudoune trempée et la mit à sécher devant le feu allumé magiquement. Il en profita également pour se réchauffer les doigts.

Son père apparut alors, massif, et le convia de passer à table. Harold s'installa sur une chaise dans la salle à manger, et sursauta violemment lorsqu'un éclair déchira le ciel au dessus de leurs têtes. Son père ne montra aucun signe de peur.

- Parfait, dit-il seulement. Pas de dragons aujourd'hui.

- Génial... ronchonna Harold en saisissant sa fourchette qu'il planta dans son steack.

Le repas se déroula en silence. Son père voulut bien tenter de dire quelque chose mais le regard noir d'Harold le coupait systématiquement. Non, décidément, son fils ne voulait pas parler du Vert Gallois commun qu'il avait abattu hier. Tout simplement parce que lui, Harold Horrendous Haddock, ne savait pas tuer de dragon.

- Papa, commença soudain Harold, je voulais savoir si, un jour, je serais comme toi.

- Je n'en doute pas, fils, répondit son père en tentant de sourire.

Mais Harold n'en était pas entièrement convaincu. Lui, le maigrelet, devenir aussi fort qu'un Cauchemar Monstrueux ? Pas possible.

- Mais comment je pourrais... continua le garçon. Comment... Même pour lancer des sorts, je suis nul.

- Ça, Harold, c'est un peu normal. Tu n'as pas été encore à Poudlard, tu vas t'affirmer lorsque tu y seras.

- Si j'y suis un jour...

- Je n'en doute pas, fils, répéta son père. Moi-même, quand j'étais un gosse -

- Quand t'étais un gosse, t'as réussi à casser un rocher en deux rien qu'en lui donnant un coup de baguette. Après t'étais genre "Youpi ! Je suis un vrai sorcier, je suis fort, monstrueusement fort, je vais triompher de tous les dragons du monde qui nous piquent notre bouffe et je vais tuer plein de rochers ! Cool la vie !"

Stoïc (son père) soupira encore.

- Je suis désolé, fils, si tu n'es pas comme moi.

- Mouais, murmura Harold. Je serai jamais comme toi. Jamais je ne serai un vrai sorc -

Il y eu soudain un gros bruit, comme un hululement, et un hibou plein de cendres sortit de la cheminée en évitant de se griller les ailes et s'écrasa lamentablement devant la table où mangeaient le père et son fils. Harold poussa un cri, tenta de reculer en oubliant qu'il était assis et sa chaise et lui tombèrent en arrière. Il poussa un grognement, se releva, s'épousseta et regarda, surpris, le gros hibou qui paraissait outré d'être tombé dans une cheminée qui faisait son travail de cheminée, c'est-à-dire, qui flambait. Ses grands yeux jaunes dévisageaient Stoïc et on aurait dit qu'il le menaçait. Pas du tout effrayé, le père d'Harold saisit le rapace dans sa grosse main, le retourna malgré son cri de protestation et découvrit une lettre attachée à sa patte droite.

- Harold, approche, lui murmura Stoïc.

Son fils arriva derrière son épaule, tendit la tête pour voir mais ne réussit qu'à se tordre un nerf. Il fit une grimace, se massa le cou et décida que son père était trop volumineux pour qu'il puisse bien voir ; il fit alors le tour de Stoïc et lut la lettre à l'envers.

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et des Sorciers._

_Cher Mr Haddock,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Haddock, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

Harold referma alors la bouche qu'il avait gardé ouverte pendant sa lecture. Il était complètement ébahi. Lui, recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard ? Lui ?

- Je... je... comment, qu'est-ce que-

- Je suis si fier de toi, fils, fit alors Stoïk en le serrant contre lui.

Harold aurait juré entendre ses côtes craquer, mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien senti, même si une petite grimace le trahissait.

- Je suis si fier, répéta Stoïc.

- Quoi, t'as toujours douté de moi ? ironisa Harold. Je savais bien que j'étais digne d'aller à Poudlard, je ne vois pas pourquoi Dumbledore serait contre, s'il ne m'avait pas pris, il l'aurait regretté. Avec tout... ça, continua-t-il en bombant sa maigre poitrine, les profs ne sauront plus quoi dire pour me faire apprendre des choses tellement je serai fort, puissant et talentueux !

Il sourit à son père, ravi de ses paroles compliquées, et Stoïc lui rendit son sourire. Il le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras (cette fois, Harold avait très bien senti la côte craquer) et dit :

- Il est temps de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse, fils !

.

- Raiponce ! Ouvre-moi la porte !

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux dorés sursauta et laissa tomber quelques gouttes de peinture sur son esquisse presque terminée. Elle gémit, et s'empressa de corriger sa rature affreuse.

- Oui, oui ! J'arrive, mère !

Elle remonta les pans de sa robe qui la gênaient pour courir et traversa la maison comme une flèche, ses longs cheveux libres glissant sur le sol. Elle pila net devant la porte, reprit son souffle, et l'ouvrit. Sa mère apparut sur le sol, et Raiponce se précipita vers elle pour l'enlacer.

- Mère ! Vous m'avez tellement manquée !

- Tu m'as manquée plus encore, ma chérie.

- Je vous aime tellement...

- Moi aussi, ma petite princesse, moi aussi.

Après un dernier câlin, Raiponce invita sa mère à rentrer dans la maison et s'affaira à lui préparer une tasse de thé à la vanille, comme elle les aimait. Sa mère s'assit dans le salon, apparemment épuisée, et Raiponce lui apporta la boisson chaude en soufflant dessus tout en évitant de se brûler les doigts.

- Tenez, mère, une infusion pour vous revitaliser !

Mère Gothel prit la tasse avec précaution et but une petite gorgée brûlante.

- Tu aurais pu rajouter un peu de sucre, observa-t-elle avec une moue.

Raiponce dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, un peu énervée et excitée. Elle avait si envie de demander à sa mère quand elle pourrait la suivre pour aller au Chemin de Traverse, à Gringotts ou même à Pré-au-Lard ! Mais plus que tout, elle avait tellement envie de travailler à-

Un hibou passa soudainement par la fenêtre grande ouverte de la salle à manger, hulula joyeusement et s'écrasa devant Mère Gothel qui poussa un cri de stupeur en renversant le thé sur sa belle robe. D'autres cris s'ensuivirent, de douleur, cette fois, le thé était vraiment très chaud.

Raiponce cria elle-aussi, amorça un pas en arrière mais s'empêtra dans ses cheveux et tomba sur les fesses.

- Hibou de malheur ! s'écria sa mère. Imbécile d'oiseau !

- Attendez, mère ! contra Raiponce. Il porte quelque chose à sa patte droite.

En effet, la jeune fille avait bien vu que le hibou, après s'être lamentablement croûté, tendait sa patte droite vers elle. Elle prit l'hibou dans ses mains, et décrocha la lettre qui pendait à l'animal. Lentement, elle décacheta l'enveloppe sous l'oeil distrait de sa mère qui épongeait avec sa baguette magique tout le thé qui s'était répendu sur sa robe neuve, et lut.

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et des Sorciers._

_Chère Mlle Gothel,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, chère Mlle Gothel, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

Elle poussa un cri de joie et lanca la lettre dans les airs. Elle allait aller à Poudlard ! À Poudlard ! Sa mère lui en avait beaucoup parlé, vantant ses exploits de jeune sorcière et décrivant les lieux comme quoi le château était magnifique, splendide, merveilleux, et que elle, Raiponce, n'avait pas de chance de ne pas pouvoir y aller. Mais la jeune fille allait y aller. À Poudlard ! Elle n'y revenait toujours pas !

- Mère, je vais aller à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie ! Vous rendez-vous compte ?

- Oui, ma chérie, bien sûr que oui, répondit Mère Gothel, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Je savais depuis toujours que tu étais une vraie sorcière.

- Merci, mère, fit Raiponce en essuyant une larme de joie.

Elle ramassa la lettre qu'elle avait lancé et la contempla de nouveau.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire... murmura-t-elle. Je ne peux pas y croire... Non ! Je n'y crois pas ! Je ne peux pas y croire !

Sur ce, elle bondit encore de joie et se mit à virevolter dans la pièce. Sa mère la regarda un peu distraitement faire la folle, puis ramassa la lettre que Raiponce avait de nouveau jetée.

- Bien, soupira-t-elle, il va nous falloir du matériel pour cette rentrée scolaire.

**Le Chemin de Traverse, quelques jours plus tard :**

Jack rêvait qu'il avait des yeux partout pour pouvoir mieux voir le monde qui l'entourait. Il était déjà venu ici avec ses parents faire quelques courses ou essayer de nouveaux vêtements, mais jamais il n'avait fait toutes les boutiques.

Pour commencer, ils allèrent chez Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Emma ouvrait des yeux ronds devant les gobelins affairés à compter l'argent des sorciers, elle n'était jamais venue par ici. Pour une fois, elle ne parlait pas, même si sa bouche était grande ouverte. Jack retint un rire.

Ils ramassèrent rapidement de l'or dans leur coffre, Jack remplit lui-même sa bourse de dix gallions, de vingt-sept mornilles et de quatre noises, et, heureux de posséder son propre argent, demanda à ses parents s'il pouvait faire les boutiques tout seul.

- Fais attention, par contre, Jack, lui dit sa mère. Ne va pas dans l'Allée des Embrumes ! Je te connais très bien et je sais que tu feras des bêtises.

- Mais non, maman, t'inquiètes pas ! répondit Jack en rigolant. Je serai sage !

Sa mère grogna puis lui fit signe de partir. Le jeune garçon partit immédiatement faire ses courses. Il voulait avoir sa baguette en premier.

Il entra donc chez Ollivander, le marchand de baguettes. Il n'était jamais venu dans cette boutique, d'ailleurs, chaque sorcier n'y entrait qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Il commença par inspecter les lourdes étagères qui croulaient sous le poids des baguettes, et s'approcha d'une petite sonnette située sur le bureau. Le bureau lui arrivait à peine au menton, il leva donc haut la main et appuya sèchement sur la sonnette. Elle émit un son aigu et très sonore, et Jack entendit juste après le rouspètement d'un homme et le bruit d'un objet tombant par terre. Il leva la tête vers une personne assez âgée, aux cheveux gris et aux cernes bien visibles. Monsieur Ollivander.

- Ah, Mr Frost ! reconnut le vieil homme. Je me disais bien avoir vu des cheveux blancs tout à l'heure. Vous me rappellez votre père, lorsqu'il était enfant, toujours à vouloir jeter des sorts étranges... J'ai également hâte que votre petite soeur vienne m'acheter une baguette, je me demande si elle vous ressemble, mais bon, passons.

Jack fit l'esquisse d'un sourire et passa la main dans sa chevelure décolorée, un peu gêné.

- Vous venez pour une baguette, est-ce bien cela ? demanda Ollivander.

Jack se demanda pourquoi l'homme lui posait cette question. Évidemment qu'il venait pour une baguette magique, pas pour un bézoard de chèvre alpine ! Il hocha alors simplement la tête.

- Bien ! fit Ollivander, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'approcha de Jack, un long mètre ruban qui se mouvait seul à ses côtés et regarda les mesures que prenaient l'objet animé. Le mètre lui mesura la longueur du bras, des pieds jusqu'à son dernier épi de cheveu, son tour de tête, s'évertua à tenter de lui ouvrir la bouche pour mesurer la longueur de ses dents mais Ollivander le stoppa avant que l'objet n'ai réussi son exploit. De toute façon, Jack l'aurait repoussé avant, il n'aimait pas du tout qu'on lui ouvre de force la bouche.

Le vieil homme était allé chercher une boîte noire, l'ouvrit et présenta la baguette qui se trouvait à l'intérieur à Jack.

- Essayez-la, Mr Frost. Conçue en bois de chêne rouge, contient un crin de licorne, vingt-cinq virgule trois centimètres, plutôt souple.

Jack saisit délicatement la baguette et l'agita un peu dans les airs. Il avait mimé de nombreuses fois ce geste lorsqu'il pensait être seul, tellement il avait hâte d'avoir sa propre baguette. Et maintenant, voilà, il allait en avoir une !

Mais juste après que Jack ai fini son geste, Mr Ollivander lui arracha l'objet des mains et lui en proposa un nouveau.

- Plutôt celle-ci. Bois d'érable et ventricule de dragon, vingt-six virgule huit centimètres, robuste.

Jack la saisit en fronçant les sourcils. Si Ollivander la lui arrachait encore des mains, il – le vieil homme le fit.

- Non, non et non ! Tenez, bois de houx et ventricule de dragon, vingt-trois centimètres, flexible.

Jack commencait à douter de Mr Ollivander, qui venait encore de lui enlever une baguette des mains. Cet homme était vraiment fabricant de baguettes ? Il peinait à y croire.

Le vieil homme lui tendit alors une autre baguette, plus grande que les autres, et Jack la saisit en remarquant qu'elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à un vrai bout de bois. Il releva la tête vers Ollivander, surpris, mais le marchand ne fit que lui sourire.

- Je trouve que le blanc et le brun se marient bien, indiqua-t-il. Essayez-la donc, bois de cornouiller qui a gelé en plein mois de mars, crin de licorne, vingt-huit centimètres sept, assez rigide, adaptée aux sortilèges.

Jack la prit en main, puis écarquilla ses captivants yeux bleus. Une étrange brise fraîche venait de lui siffler aux oreilles, et la baguette était devenue étonnement froide sous ses doigts. Sur l'objet magique se pavanèrent de la sorte de givre qui disparut instanément, sauf à l'endroit où le garçon tenait sa baguette. Jack reprit sa respiration, puis regarda Ollivander qui continuait de sourire.

- Parfait ! Vous avez à présent une baguette, Mr Frost. C'est plutôt amusant dois-je dire, vos cheveux sont blancs et la baguette également !

Il rit tout seul et Jack se demanda s'il n'était pas fou.

- Sept gallions, dit soudain Ollivander.

Jack grimaca. À ce rythme-là, sa bourse allait se vider vraiment très vite ! Il paya tout de même et se dirigea vers la sortie de la boutique en ne cessant de la regarder. Il avait une baguette ! Une baguette magique ! Il avait tellement hâte de pouvoir lancer des sorts ! Quand il allait la montrer à Emma, elle en deviendrait verte d'envie !

Perdu dans ses pensées, un sourire aux lèvres, il ne vit pas qu'une jeune fille était entrée dans la pièce accompagnée de sa mère. Et que cette fille avait de très, très longs cheveux. Il se prit alors les pieds dans quelque chose de doré et de mouvant et s'écroula par terre avec un cri de stupéfaction.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... ? fit Jack en regardant ce qui lui enroulait les pieds.

- Oups ! s'excusa une voix de fille. Je suis désolée ! Je n'avais pas vu qu'ils traînaient par terre, j'ai complètement oublié ! Excuse-moi, je ferais attention la prochaine fois... Viens par là, je vais t'aider !

Il releva la tête pour voir une jeune fille de son âge aux yeux verts et aux cheveux blonds, habillée d'une robe de sorcière rose, se pencher vers lui.

- Ce sont tes cheveux ? balbutia le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

- Hum, oui ! répondit la fille en s'escrimant à enlever son impossible chevelure des jambes de Jack. Je suis vraiment désolée, je croyais les avoir bien tressés, mais ils se sont déroulés et je-

- Raiponce ! fit soudain sa mère, une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs et frisés. Ma petite fleur, il est temps d'acheter ta baguette, dépêche-toi avec le jeune homme et viens à côté de moi !

- Oui, je me dépêche, mère ! répondit la dénommée Raiponce en parvenant enfin à libérer Jack. Ouf ! Voilà ! Je dois refaire la tresse, à présent...

- Des cheveux... répéta Jack, stupéfait.

- Oui, fit Raiponce avec un sourire. Je dois aller acheter ma baguette, maintenant, et encore désolée pour t'avoir fait tomber !

- Non, non, ce n'est rien, dit alors Jack en se relevant. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais vu des cheveux pareils.

Raiponce rit légèrement, ses joues rougissants, un peu gênée.

- Raiponce ! claqua alors la voix de sa mère.

La jeune fille sursauta.

- Oh, oui, désolée mère !

"Elle n'arrête pas de s'excuser" pensa Jack avec un sourire et en la regardant courir rejoindre sa mère, sa longue chevelure traînant par terre. Il sortit alors de la boutique, et lorsqu'il regarda sa baguette une nouvelle fois, la fille disparut totalement de ses pensées.

.

Mérida se tordit le cou pour tenter de voir les vitrines des magasins au-dessus des chapeaux des sorciers et sorcières rassemblés. Tout cela était fou. Fou, mais magique. Et ça lui plaisait.

Derrière elle, sa mère, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tenait la main à Fergus qui lui, ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des boules de billard. Il ne semblait pas très à son aise, et Mérida le comprenait : Élinor venait enfin de lui avouer qu'elle était une sorcière, que la magie existait, et voilà qu'il rentrait dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Cela avait de quoi choquer.

Ses trois frangins ne cessaient de s'extasier, de montrer du doigts les vitrines insolites, et Mérida regardait leurs réactions diverses avec un peu d'inquiétude. Ses frères étaient capables de tout, surtout du pire. Et seulement pour un morceau de tarte au miel, en plus. Heureusement que sa mère avait sa baguette magique, elle pouvait les corriger avec un peu de sorcellerie s'ils commencaient à faire des bêtises.

Élinor s'arrêta alors devant une boutique où l'enseigne disait _Fleury et Bott, librairie_. Les vitrines étaient pleines de livres aux couvertures variées, quelquefois mornes et tristes ou pétillantes et colorées. C'était assez étrange, car Mérida aurait juré voir certains livres bouger.

Sa mère se dirigea droit vers cette boutique et y entra, faisant sonner le carillon de la porte d'entrée. La jeune fille rousse soupira. Encore des livres ! Mais elle emboîta quand même le pas à sa mère, et les triplets ainsi que Fergus furent obligés de les suivre.

Mérida saisit alors un livre sur un étalage et le feuilleta. Le bouquin s'intitulait : "Comment percevoir son destin". Elle leva les yeux vers l'étalage devant elle et vit qu'elle se trouvait au rayon des livres apparentés à l'avenir et la divination. Elle commenca à lire les couvertures de tous les livres.

"Feu follets : mythes ou réalité ?", "Stonehenge ou le pilier vampirique", "Quel est réellement le sinistros ?" ou encore "Le troisième oeil mais pas que". Mérida saisit un autre ouvrage et lut l'intitulé. "L'histoire de la rebelle et de l'ours".

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'bouquin fiche là ? se demanda Mérida en fronçant les sourcils.

Le titre, en effet, n'était pas du tout en rapport avec le destin. Elle lut alors la quatrième de couverture. "Les feu follets ne sont pas des légendes. C'est la réalité. Voilà ce que pense Mérida DunBroch qui rencontre ces étranges créatures. Ils l'emmènent jusqu'à l'antre d'une vieille sorcière folle, et la jeune fille lui demande de changer sa mère pour transformer son destin. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'a pas spécifié **en quoi** changer sa mère... Une aventure pleine de magie et d'humour."

Mérida cessa de respirer. Ce livre. Son nom était dedans. Elle regarda anxieusement autour d'elle pour repérer sa mère, mais Élinor était en train de payer les livres pour la rentrée scolaire. Elle se décida alors.

Sa mère lui avait donné une petite bourse remplie de quelques gallions. Et Mérida comptait bien en profiter. Elle attendit d'abord qu'Élinor finisse ses achats et se dirigea vers la caisse pour payer "L'histoire de la rebelle et de l'ours". Le vendeur prit le livre pour regarder le prix, puis s'immobilisa en voyant la couverture.

- Qu'est-ce qui'a ? demanda Mérida en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce livre est un livre spécial, ma petite, expliqua le vendeur. Il change sans arrêt de forme en essayant d'être le plus attirant possible, et je crois bien qu'il a réussi son coup avec toi.

- Alors c'est pour ça qui' a mon nom dedans ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui, ce doit être ça, répondit le vendeur. Ah, encore une chose. On dit que ce livre détermine quelques éléments du futur... Alors sois prudente, ma petite.

Mérida ouvrit de grands yeux. "Sans blague ? pensa-t-elle. Ce livre peut m'avertir de ce qui va m'arriver ?"

- Mais, bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un conte ! finit le vendeur avec un petit rire grinçant. Personne ne sait réellement si ce bouquin prédit l'avenir ! Tu veux l'acheter ? Ce sera quinze mornilles.

Mérida paya alors le livre et le dissimula sous sa robe. Il ne fallait pas que sa mère le voit, elle avait horreur des bouquins qui traitaient d'autre choses que de la diplomatie et des cours.

.

Harold se tenait serré entre son père et une grosse sorcière. Il tentait de ne pas respirer l'odeur sauvage qui régnait dans la boutique "Au Royaume du Hibou", c'était insoutenable.

- Papa, franchement, ça schlingue, se plaignit Harold en se bouchant le nez.

- Fiston, ce n'est pas pire que l'haleine des dragons ! répondit son père en haussant les épaules.

Harold grimaca. Lui, n'avait jamais senti l'haleine d'un dragon. Et il ne valait mieux pas, il risquait de finir dans l'estomac d'une de ces bêtes juste après, vu comment il était petit et fragile.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux m'acheter, exactement ? demanda Harold en tentant de respirer par la bouche.

- Je pense à un hibou.

- Tu sais bien que les trucs chétifs et qui hululent, c'est pas vraiment mon genre. Moi je veux un truc plus gros, plus massif et qui fout plus les jetons. Qui me ressemble, quoi !

Stoïc soupira et se frotta le front, l'air désemparé. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire de son fils unique.

- Oh et puis, par Thor, Papa, je vais continuer d'acheter les fournitures scolaires pendant que tu prends ce que tu veux.

Et sur ce, Harold sortit de la boutique.

Le garçon brun shoota dans une pierre, énervé, et le caillou atterrit sur le nez d'un sorcier mécontent. Harold s'excusa rapidement, tout en maugréant contre sa maladresse habituelle.

- Pff, les dieux sont contre moi, murmura-t-il en s'engageant dans une allée plus sombre que les autres.

Dans cet endroit, il y avait beaucoup moins de monde que sur la voie principale du Chemin de Traverse, alors Harold espérait y trouver un peu de solitude. Se faire marcher sur les pieds par des sorciers inattentifs et casser tout ce qu'il touchait n'était pas très plaisant, à la longue. Sur les murs décrépis étaient étalés des affiches marquées "On recherche" et des noms d'adeptes à la magie noire, et les rares boutiques étaient sombres et affichaient "Fermé".

Il s'adossa alors contre une vitrine sale et soupira. Personne ici ne viendrait le déranger.

Son regard fut attiré vers un petit objet ovale luisant au sol, à quelques mètres de lui. Il s'accroupit et le saisit dans ses mains pour mieux le contempler.

C'était un oeuf. Un très gros oeuf, Harold n'en avait jamais vu un semblable. Il était entièrement noir, brillait et une sorte de vapeur s'échappait de la coquille, et le garçon sentit ses paumes chauffer. Harold regarda autour de lui pour vérifier si quelqu'un le regardait, mais non, il n'y avait personne dans cette ruelle mal éclairée.

- Ce truc doit bien appartenir à quelqu'un... murmura-t-il en fourrant l'oeuf dans les replis de sa doudoune marron.

Mais, au fond de lui, il ne comptait pas rendre cet oeuf. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il refermait comme animal. Sûrement une bête puissante.

Comme si de rien n'était, Harold retourna à la voie principale du Chemin de Traverse, et alla voir son père qui lui avait acheté un énorme hibou grand duc brun. L'animal le regarda d'un air méfiant mais, lorsque Harold tendit la main pour le caresser, il sauta sur son bras et commenca à lui donner de léger coup de bec.

- Merci beaucoup, rapace inutile, grimaca Harold.

* * *

_Voili voilou, mes chers (chères ?) ami(e)s ! Le chapitre 2 paraîtra dans normalement deux semaines, désolée pour l'attente._

_Is there some reviews for me ? *chibit eyes*_


	3. Poudlard

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà après 2 semaines d'attente._

_Encore un long chapitre pour vous faire plaisir ! Je me suis bien amusée, pour celui-là, j'espère que vous en ferez tout autant en le lisant ! ^^_

_The-zia :__ Encore merci pour ta review ! Oui, Harold a une enfance difficile... Je n'aimerai pas trop être à sa place :) Oui, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a prit quand j'ai inventé le livre "L'Histoire de la rebelle et de l'ours", mais j'étais tellement dans mon écriture que les idées venaient toute seule ! Yeaaah XD_

_Juishi :__ Encore big thanks pour ta review ! ;) C'est vrai, ça, que manque-t-il ? XD Merci de me suivre !_

_NaimaSariah :__ Noooon ? Sans blague ?! Une envoyée des cieux, rien que ça ? Mais je suis beaucoup plus, voyons ! XD Tu verras leurs différentes maisons dans ce chapitre, ma chère ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir ! :D Et toujours merci pour ta review !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Poudlard**

Jack fonca dans le mur. Emma, assise entre deux valises sur le chariot de son frère, hurla de peur mais le jeune garçon, lui, s'exclaffa. La petite ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir arriver l'impact inévitable. Mais rien ne se passa.

Elle ouvrit alors les paupières, lentement, et toussa en agitant sa petite main pour dissiper la lourde fumée autour d'eux. Une voix féminine surgit dans les airs.

- Mesdames et messieurs, le Poudlard Express partira à onze heures précises, dans exactement six minutes.

- Trop cool, souffla Jack.

La fumée partit soudain, dévoilant une grosse locomotive rouge vif et ses wagons déjà remplis d'élèves surexcités.

- Trop cool, répéta Emma. Dis, Jack, j'peux y aller avec toi, dis, je peux, je peux !

Son frère gloussa.

- On verra dans sept ans, petite soeur.

Emma se renfrogna et bouda, mais son frère la câlina gentiment et son sourire revint comme par magie. Jack avait le don de rendre les enfants heureux.

- Départ dans cinq minutes, annonça la voix.

- Il faut que je me dépêche, indiqua Jack en regardant ses parents qui venaient de passer la voie 9¾ .

- Vas-y, fiston, dit son père en souriant.

- Et pas de bêtises ! rajouta sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

- T'écriras, hein, dis que t'écriras ! s'écria Emma en lui sautant au cou.

Jack enlaça sa petite soeur une nouvelle fois.

- Je te promets que je t'écrirai, dit-il.

- Tous les jours !

- Oui, si tu veux, gloussa Jack.

- Trop cool, s'exclama alors Emma.

Son frère rit gaiement en pensant que cette phrase qu'il avait soufflée allait devenir fétiche aux yeux de la petite. Il salua sa famille avec de grands gestes de la main, fit un pied de nez à sa petite soeur à moitié en larmes de le voir partir pour la faire rire, et cela marcha : la petite brune pouffa joyeusement en répondant à la grimace de son frère.

Jack entra dans le premier wagon qui se présenta devant lui et traîna ses grosses valises jusqu'à trouver un compartiment vide. Il laissa ses affaires sur un siège et observa par la fenêtre ses parents et sa soeur qui lui faisaient de grands signes de la main. Il leur répondit mais soudain, le train s'ébranla et il tenta de garder son équilibre. Juste au moment où Jack allait se stabiliser, de longs cheveux blonds s'immicèrent entre ses jambes, il s'emmêla dedans et tomba à la renverse.

- Oups, je suis désolée ! fit une voix de fille qui lui rappela quelque chose.

- Non, c'est rien, t'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'habitude de tomber, dit-il en se relevant.

Il regarda la fille qui lui faisait face : blonde, aux cheveux beaucoup plus longs que la normale, de grands yeux verts clair et un air d'ange. En effet, il l'avait déjà rencontrée.

- On... on se connaît ? demanda-t-il.

- Heu... Tu n'es pas le garçon que j'ai fait tomber chez Ollivander ?

- Oui, c'est ça ! trouva Jack. Tu es Raiponce, si je me souviens bien ?

- Oui ! Par contre, je ne connais pas ton nom.

- Jack Frost, se présenta le garçon aux cheveux blancs en tendant la main.

La jeune fille lui serra la poigne amicalement.

- Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu un compartiment libre ? J'ai regardé partout mais ils sont tous pleins.

- Tu peux venir dans le mien, si tu veux, proposa Jack.

- Oh ! Merci !

Raiponce installa ses affaires dans le compartiment de Jack et se laissa tomber sur un siège, complètement vidée. Mais la moitié de sa chevelure restée à l'extérieur du compartiment bloquait la porte et elle fut obligée de la chercher en rouspétant.

- Tu devrais les couper, proposa Jack en refermant la porte après que chaque mèche de cheveux soit finalement passée.

- Non, il ne faut pas les couper, contra Raiponce en commencant à se faire une tresse.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est... c'est comme ça. Il ne faut pas que je me coupe les cheveux, c'est tout.

- Tu sais, tu peux me dire pourquoi.

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

- Bon, OK...

Un silence morne s'installa, seulement rompu par le bruissement des cheveux de Raiponce qui les tressaient avec application. Jack la regarda s'excrimer à dompter une mèche qui bouclait légèrement, hypnotisé par la longueur de sa chevelure. Le fille blonde finit alors sa tresse dont seul le bout traînait à terre, à présent.

- Puisqu'on parle de cheveux, dit-elle alors en s'asseyant sur le siège en face de Jack, pourquoi les tiens sont blancs ?

- C'est comme ça, répondit Jack, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi ? continua Raiponce dont les yeux verts pétillaient de malice.

- J'en ai pas envie ! Na !

- Petit perroquet, va, rigola la jeune fille.

- Bon, d'accord, je te le dis. Quand j'étais petit, je me suis jeté un sort avec la baguette de mon père ; voilà pourquoi.

- Tu n'étais pas très malin !

Raiponce gloussa légèrement.

À ce moment, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit et une jeune fille de leur âge, aux cheveux roux et en pagaille, apparut. Elle avait des yeux bleu ciel, quelques taches de rousseur sur le nez, un jean et une chemise à carreaux de la même couleur que ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle parla, ce fut avec un très fort accent écossais.

- Y' a plus de place ailleurs, j'peux m'installer avec vous ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama Raiponce, sans demander l'avis de Jack.

La fille traîna son énorme valise dans leur compartiment et se laissa tomber à côté de Raiponce.

- Je suis Mérida DunBroch, se présenta-t-elle en coincant une mèche rousse qui tombait devant son nez derrière son oreille.

- Et moi, Jack Frost, dit Jack.

- Raiponce ! s'écria la jeune fille blonde heureuse de se faire une amie potentielle.

- Heu... Raiponce, commença Mérida en remarquant quelque chose chez la fille, ce sont tes cheveux ?

- Oui, répondit-elle. Mais je vous interdit de trop parler là-dessus, et c'est également interdit de parler de parents.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? demanda Jack, un sourire en coin.

- Hé, elle a dit qu'elle voulait pas en parler, l'argenté, dit Mérida.

- J'aime bien embêter les gens, fit le garçon en haussant les épaules. Tiens, d'ailleurs, tu te coiffes le matin, la rouquine ?

Mérida plissa ses yeux bleus qui lancaient des éclairs.

- Tu continues comme ça, p'tit malin, et tu finis en chiche kebab ! menaça-t-elle.

- Par Merlin, que tu me fais peur ! s'amusa Jack en mimant la plus grande terreur. Au secours, aidez-moi !

- C'est quoi un chiche kebab ? demanda innocement Raiponce.

Jack gloussa tandis que Mérida se levait d'un bond, sortait sa baguette magique de sa poche et lui pointait sur le torse. Il y eu une sorte d'éclair rouge, un BANG et Jack poussa un cri de surprise. Raiponce toussa en agitant la main pour dissiper la fumée qui entourait Jack et Mérida, et la jeune fille rousse se rassit, satisfaite, et rangea sa baguette.

- Super, merci, roussette, grogna Jack en regardant le gros trou en forme de M dans son tee-shirt bleu.

- Mais c'était avec plaisir, t'avais l'air d'avoir froid, un peu de chaud fait pas de mal, ironisa Mérida.

Elle avait brûlé le tee-shirt du garçon grâce à un sortilège. Malgré tout, Jack avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'était trouvé une nouvelle victime assez soupe au lait !

- Heu... désolé de vous déranger, mais je cherche un compartiment dont les occupants sont sociables, fit une voix.

Tous les trois tournèrent la tête vers la porte et virent un garçon de leur âge, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux vert foncé, des taches de rousseur sur le nez, il portait déjà sa robe de sorcier. Il avait également avec lui une valise en peau de dragon et paraissait un peu mal à l'aise.

- Bien sûr que tu peux ! s'exclama Raiponce en indiquant un siège de la main.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas ? continua quand même le garçon.

- Puisqu'on t'dit qu'non, dit Mérida.

Le garçon s'avanca alors dans le compartiment et s'assit à côté de Jack.

- Je m'appelle Harold.

Jack pouffa tout seul.

- Oh oui, mon dieu, qu'c'est drôle, ironisa Mérida avec un air dégoûté. Moi aussi j'rigole quand les gens disent leur nom, c'est si marrant ! T'inquiètes pas, Harold, ce mec, là, continua-t-elle en pointant Jack du doigt qui se mordait le poing pour ne pas rire, est le clown de service. Et j'suis Mérida. Enchantée d''te connaître !

- Enchanté, balbutia Harold, un peu perdu, mais qui regardait la jeune fille rousse, apparement fasciné.

- Et je m'appelle Raiponce ! se présenta la jeune fille blonde. Je tiens d'abord à dire qu'on ne parle pas de mes cheveux, ni de mes parents. Voilàààà !

- D'accord... fit Harold un peu surpris.

Il y eu un silence seulement coupé par les gloussements, quasiment inaudibles, de Jack et des soupirs, eux bien sonores, de Mérida qui le tuait du regard.

- Vous voulez aller dans quelle maison ? demanda alors Raiponce.

- J'en ai aucune idée, du moment que je suis dans une maison où les gens ne sont pas trop débiles... répondit Harold en haussant les épaules.

- Ma mère veut qu'j'aille à Poufsouffle, il paraît que c'est là-bas que les intellos règnent, mais j'préfèrerais aller à Gryffondor, dit Mérida. En tout cas, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais aller à Poufsouffle pour satisfaire ma mère !

- Oui, je sais ce que c'est d'avoir un parent qui dirige ses actes, sourit Raiponce.

- Et toi, l'rigolo ? demanda Mérida à Jack.

- Perso, je m'en fiche, du moment qu'on s'amuse ! répondit le jeune garçon.

- IL NE PENSE QU'À S'AMUSER ! cria Mérida en plaquant ses paumes contre son visage, et ses cheveux lui cachèrent la tête entière.

Harold se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire et se décontracta enfin, et Raiponce rit gaiement.

- Et toi, Raiponce ? lui demanda alors Jack.

- Oh, et bien, j'espère aller à Serdaigle !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Je pense que cette maison à toutes mes qualités ! J'ai déjà appris à cuisiner, à peindre, à jouer d'un instrument, à dessiner, et plein d'autres choses encore ! Même si ma mère, elle, a été à Serpentard...

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire, toi, Harold ? lui demanda Mérida en repoussant ses cheveux roux.

Le garçon sursauta, surpris qu'elle lui adresse la parole, et rougit légèrement.

- Je ne sais rien faire de particulier... murmura-t-il, gêné.

- Bien sûr que si ! fit Raiponce. Tout le monde est doué en quelque chose !

- Ouais, même le crétin à côté de toi sait faire quelque chose : rigoler comme une hyène, fit Mérida en regardant Jack qui lui tira la langue.

- C'est quoi une hyène ? demanda Raiponce, intéressée.

- Raaaaaah ! poussa Mérida en replaquant ses paumes contre son visage. C'est pas vrai !

- Bon, sans blague, tu sais quand même faire quelque chose, Harold ! dit Jack.

- Hé bien... je suis très bon pour attirer des ennuis aux gens, je suis très maladroit, et c'est tout.

Raiponce soupira.

- Caramels, nougats, ballongommes, chocogrenouilles, fondants du chaudron, patacitrouilles... fit alors une voix morne à l'extérieur de leur compartiment.

Les quatre tournèrent la tête et virent une vieille femme à l'air peu chaleureux qui conduisait un chariot rempli de friandises en tout genres.

- Parfait ! bondit Mérida.

Elle acheta une trentaine de gâteaux et de confiseries et les étala sur les sièges vides, et commenca à tout dévorer.

- T'as vraiment un appétit de garçon, remarqua Harold.

- Mmmh ? fit la jeune fille, une baguette à la réglisse dans la bouche. Mmmhmmmfmmmfmgm-

- Désolé, je ne parle pas le lutin de Cournouailles, gloussa Jack.

Mérida se tourna vers lui, furibonde, la confiserie toujours dans la bouche, et sortit sa baguette. Jack se leva d'un bond et évita de justesse le sort qu'elle lui lancait en continuant de rire.

Raiponce se leva également pour tenter d'arrêter Mérida mais elle trébucha dans sa tresse et tomba dans les bras du jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs, et Harold se recroquevilla dans son coin en tentant de se faire oublier.

Il rit joyeusement, et remarqua qu'il ne s'était jamais autant amusé. Son attention fut soudain attirée par un petit bruit venant de ses pieds. Il regarda par terre, et vit sa valise qui remuait légèrement. Il grommela un juron en la repoussant du pied et en tentant de faire disparaître des vibrations.

- Oh non, pas maintenant... fit-il entre ses dents.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Mérida en attrapant Jack par les cheveux.

- Aïeheu ! rouspéta le jeune garçon en se débattant.

- Rien, rien du tout ! s'écria Harold, un sourire crispé sur le visage.

- Lâche-moi, furie ! s'exclama Jack.

Il se débattit comme un démon, et de sa baguette sortirent soudain des étincelles froides. Mérida poussa un cri de surprise et le lâcha. Jack se prit encore les pieds dans la tresse de Raiponce, tenta vainement de retrouver son équilibre en s'aggripant à la jeune fille blonde qui tomba par terre, et une nouvelle bataille débuta.

Harold évita un livre volant en se baissant, puis l'attrapa et se couvrit le visage avec, s'en servant comme bouclier. Il poussa un cri en sentant un sort lui siffler à l'oreille et creusant un trou dans le molleux de son siège. Le garçon jeta alors un coup d'oeil aux trois, enfin, surtout Mérida et Jack, qui s'entretuaient. Il vit que Raiponce tenait une poêle à frire surgie de nulle part dans sa main en menaçant d'assomer quiconque se tenait à proximité, Mérida qui brandissait sa baguette comme un arc et Jack qui sifflotait gaiement en évitant les flèches/sortilèges de la rousse.

Le livre dans les mains de Harold bougea alors. Il le regarda, aperçut la couverture qui montrait une fille rousse aux cheveux impossibles et un ours sur deux pattes, et lut rapidement son titre : "L'histoire de la rebelle et de l'ours". Sous ses yeux stupéfaits, l'intitulé changea. "Comment dresser son dragon ?" était à présent inscrit sur la première de couverture. Il l'ouvrit prudemment, au cas où le livre déciderait soudain de lui manger le nez, et demeura ébahi.

_Cette histoire commenca une nuit, sur une île. Mon île. Berk. Je sais, c'est un nom assez débile, voir carrément idiot, mais bon, c'est mon île. Elle se trouve à douze jours au nord de Sansespoire , quelques degrés au sud de Mourirgeler et est solidement ancrée sur le méridien de Lamisair._

_Mon village est robuste, solide, comme les habitants du coin. Fondé il y a seize générations, mais malgré ça, toutes les maisons sont neuves, me demandez pas pourquoi parce que je n'ai absolument pas l'envie de vous le dire maintenant, vous comprendrez bien plus tard. On possède la pêche, la chasse, et une vue imprenable sur de merveilleux couchers de soleil._

_On a juste un petit problème. Oh, pas bien grave, on vit très bien avec, mais c'est quand même dérangeant. Donc, comme je disais, notre problème... ce sont les animaux nuisibles._

Quelqu'un lui attrapa brutalement le livre et le lui arracha des mains. En sursautant, Harold leva les yeux vers la personne qui lui faisait face.

- O-oui ? balbutia-t-il à Mérida qui, étrangement, paraissait en colère.

- C'est mon bouquin, imbécile, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Il y avait mon village à l'intérieur, riposta Harold.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Hé, rouquine, tu fais quoi avec monsieur dans-la-lune ? fit Jack derrière son dos en se massant le crâne chevelu.

- La ferme, le glaçon, contra Mérida. Et pourquoi il y aurait ton village dedans ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas... Mais mon village est situé sur une île, il s'appelle Berk, et-

- Bêrk... fit Jack en gloussant.

- Tais-toi un peu, Jack ! dit Raiponce en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

Mérida ouvrit le livre. Elle regarda la première page, puis le brandit sous le nez de Harold.

- Ça ne parle pas du tout d'un village, montra-t-elle. T'as dû mal lire.

Elle referma alors brutalement l'ouvrage et le fourra dans sa valise.

Harold, stupéfait, ne comprenait rien. Il avait bien lu, non ? Il avait lu cette étrange histoire... Qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler sa vie d'aujourd'hui. Puis, il se frappa le front. Il n'avait même pas vu **qui** avait écrit le livre ! Mais quel bêta !

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Raiponce regarda le plafond et ouvrit des yeux émerveillés devant les bougies suspendues et le toit magique qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à un ciel étoilé.

- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en continuant d'avancer en même temps que les autres première année.

- Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, lui répondit Jack à son côté, qui avait délaissé son sourire pour une mine béate.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Le jeune garçon lui répondit un peu timidement.

Mérida, elle, marchait un peu en retrait à côté de Harold qui n'en menait pas large. Le jeune garçon brun n'aimait pas beaucoup être dévisagé par plus d'une centaine d'élèves et d'une douzaine de professeurs, mais cela ne dérangeait absolument pas la jeune fille rousse. Elle marchait, droite, avec une démarche qui mettait en valeur ses hanches, et ses boucles sautaient au rythme de ses pas. D'ailleurs, dans le rang des première années, on ne voyait que sa touffe rousse.

Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta devant la grande table des professeurs et apporta un tabouret ainsi qu'un chapeau très rapiécé. Raiponce se jura de ne jamais porter un truc pareil.

- Bien, dit McGonagall en déroulant un morceau de parchemin, et tous les élèves s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'elle, devant le tabouret. Lorsque je dis votre nom, vous venez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et je poserai sur votre tête le Choixpeau Magique. Commençons. Baurin, Solène !

Une jeune fille brune sortit du rang en tremblant et s'assit sur le tabouret ; le professeur McGonagall la coiffa du Choixpeau Magique. Il y eut un temps d'attente, puis-

- Serdaigle ! annonça le Choixpeau.

Il y eut des applaudissements sonores et Solène Baurin vint s'asseoir à la table la plus bruyante.

- Corin, Edgard !

- Serpentard !

- DunBroch, Mérida !

La jeune fille sursauta et, sans jeter un seul regard vers ses nouveaux amis, se dirigea lentement vers le tabouret d'un pas droit et fier. Elle entendit murmurer sur son passage.

- Ce serait pas une Weasley ?

- Elle est rouquine, ce doit être ça.

- Tiens, je savais pas que les Weasley avaient une fille !

Un instant, elle se demanda qui était cette famille, puis s'assit sur le tabouret assez inconfortable. Le professeur McGonagall la coiffa du Choixpeau et il lui recouvrit la tête, tout devint sombre.

"Tiens, une petite rebelle ! s'écria une voix dans son esprit. Tu es intelligente, c'est clair, mais tu n'as pas le mental des Poufsouffle... Tu as par contre un trop-plein de courage, aussi vais-je te mettre à"

- Gryffondor ! finit le Choixpeau.

Mérida se décontracta alors et enleva le chapeau parlant de son crâne, agitant la tête pour désorganiser sa crinière de lion sauvage. Elle se précipita alors vers la table où les autres Gryffondors rugissaient de joie, et chercha des yeux Raiponce, Harold et Jack. Elle vit en premier la fille blonde qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et agitait sa petite main dans sa direction. Harold était crispé, tentait de lui sourire, mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Jack, lui, lui faisait un pied-de-nez en louchant, et elle se promit de le tuer juste après la fin du banquet.

Des têtes de Gryffondors curieuses se penchèrent vers elle, mais elle les ignora, agacée.

McGonagall appella encore Ecrois, Morrigton qui alla à Serdaigle, puis vint le tour de Jack.

- Frost, Jack ! fit le professeur McGonagall.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs s'assit sur le tabouret, assez raide dans sa posture. Malgré sa fausse bonne humeur, il était stressé. Le Choixpeau, trop grand, lui recouvrit alors la tête et il fut plongé dans le noir complet.

"Voyons cela, fit l'objet dans son esprit, tu es un petit garnement qui adore se battre à coups de boules de neige, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne manques pas de courage, également, et tu as ta propre fierté. Hum, à ce que je vois, tu n'aimes pas trop travailler, alors Poufsouffle et Serdaigle sont hors jeu. Alors, dis-moi, Gryffondor ou Serpentard ? Tu t'en fiches, hein ? Je pense que tu serais donc bien mieux à"

- Serpentard ! dit le Choixpeau.

Les Gryffondors poussèrent un rugissement de colère tandis que les Serpentards sifflaient de contentement. Avec un sourire en coin, Jack se dirigea vers la table de sa maison et regarda ses amis, mais il fut distrait par tout les Serpentards qui se précipitaient vers lui pour lui serrer la main avec force. Il eut juste le temps de voir la grimace de Mérida, la mine un peu triste de Raiponce et l'expression neutre de Harold. Puis il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était à Serpentard. Si ?

- Gothel, Raiponce ! appella McGonagall.

- Oups ! C'est moi, fit la fille blonde tout haut, ce qui lui valut des regards surpris.

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret, et sa très longue tresse bougea au rythme de ses pas. Des murmures étonnés lui parvinrent aux oreilles juste avant qu'elle ne fut plongée dans le noir complet.

"Tiens, une créative ! fit la voix du Choixpeau. Tu aimes beaucoup apprendre, à ce que je vois, et tu sais beaucoup de choses. Pour toi, pas de doutes ! Tu vas aller à"

- Serdaigle ! annonca le chapeau pensant.

Raiponce afficha un sourire joyeux, mais au fond, elle était un peu triste d'être séparée de ses amis. Mais bon, peut-être que Harold la rejoindrait à Serdaigle...

- Horrendous Haddock, Harold ! appella McGonagall.

Jack rit tout seul. C'était vrai que le garçon avait un nom stupide ! De loin, il aperçut Mérida qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, ses yeux lancant des éclairs. Joyeux, il lui fit un geste de la main qui la fit pousser un grognement de rage.

- Tu connais cette fille ? demanda un Serpentard à côté de lui.

- Ouais, j'étais avec elle dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express.

- C'est quoi cette touffe affreuse qu'elle a ? réagit une autre fille. Elle se coiffe jamais le matin, ou quoi ?

Jack sourit faiblement. Si c'était ça, les blagues de sa maison, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas vraiment s'amuser... Il reporta alors son attention vers Harold sur le tabouret.

"Toi, tu es un jeune esprit tourmenté, mon petit ! fit le Choixpeau à Harold. Tu caches un grand secret, un secret qui te fait travailler fort et dur. Tu ne manques pas de savoir, c'est sûr, mais tu es courageux également. Mmmh, je pense que je vais t'envoyer à"

- Poufsouffle !

Mérida poussa un autre grognement et s'avachit un peu plus sur la table. Génial, voilà qu'elle était séparée de ses amis. De l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, Raiponce n'y pensait pas moins. Elle lui sourit tristement en écoutant à moitié ce que lui demandait à un garçon brun à son côté.

- Alors, ton nom, c'est Raiponce, c'est ça ? fit le garçon. Moi c'est Flynn. Flynn Rider.

- Peuh, n'importe quoi ! riposta une fille. Tu t'appelles Eugène Fitzherbert, abruti !

- Même pas vrai !

- Eh, Fitzherbert, t'as une peluche sur le nez !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon nez ?!

Raiponce n'écouta plus la discussion maintenant inintéressante qui se déroulait à côté d'elle. Tout cela était tellement barbant ! Et tous ces regards portés sur ses cheveux la mettaient mal à l'aise...

- Salut, 'Ponce ! fit une voix connue.

- Qu'est-ce que... balbutia la jeune fille en tournant la tête.

Elle vit soudain Mérida assise juste à côté d'elle, et qui affichait un grand sourire.

- Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? La Cérémonie de la Répartition n'est même pas encore terminée !

- On s'ennuie à mourir, chez les Gryffondors, expliqua la rousse. Puis j'crois que t'avais besoin de visite, non ?

- Ouais, je me suis dit la même chose, fit une autre voix, plus grave. Les Serpentards sont aussi barbants qu'un troll des montagnes, et beaucoup plus stupides.

- Jack ! reconnut Raiponce en se tournant de nouveau.

- Jamais deux sans trois ! dit alors quelqu'un d'autre.

- Harold !

Elle sourit à ses trois amis, qui s'échangeaient des coups d'oeils complices. En parlant de coups d'oeils, leurs escapades avaient étées aperçues par certaines personnes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là, vous ? demanda Eugène Fitzherbert en les voyant. Regagnez-vos tables, les demi-portions !

- Oh, ferme-la un peu, blanc-bec, s'énerva Mérida. On fait c'qu'on veut et c'est pas un imbécile comme toi qui va nous gâcher la soirée, alors retournes à tes occupations et restes-y !

Stupéfait, Eugène/Flynn ne bougea plus.

- Merci de ton attention, rajouta Jack.

Harold et Raiponce gloussèrent. Le jeune Serpentard se tourna vers Mérida, un air admiratif peint sur le visage.

- Tu l'as bien envoyé paître, roussette !

- Je sais très bien m'débrouiller, l'rigolo, répondit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mon père même ne ferait pas mieux ! dit Harold en la dévisageant.

Il la trouvait vachement mignonne, cette fille, avec ses cheveux pas coiffés, ses taches de rousseur sur le nez, exactement comme les siennes, et ses yeux d'un bleu foudroyant.

Mérida sentit son regard sur elle et rougit, puis se cacha le visage avec ses mains pour ne pas montrer ses joues devenues bien roses.

- Bien, bien ! fit alors le directeur, Dumbledore, en se levant. Maintenant que tous nos nouveaux ont étés répartis dans les différentes maisons, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire avant de débuter ce fantastique banquet : bon appétit !

Il se rassit en même temps que surgit un énorme brouhaha ainsi que les bruits des couverts tintants, et une grande centaine de plats différents apparurent sur les tables. Raiponce sursauta violemment, Mérida poussa un cri bref, Harold tenta de reculer mais oublia qu'il était assis et tomba tête la première. Seul Jack ne bougea pas, habitué aux démonstrations de magie.

Il commença tranquillement à remplir son assiette de mets divers, et Mérida se ressaisit et le suivit aussi sec en attrapant une tarte au crabe. Raiponce piocha dans une assiette remplie de salade et picora comme un petit oiseau, tandis que Harold saisissait un steack d'animal non identifié (pour être plus court, un S.A.N.I). Mérida enfourna un grand morceau de tarte dans sa bouche déjà sur le point d'exploser, et jeta un regard à son voisin, le jeune Poufsouffle. Elle s'étrangla en voyant ce qu'il tentait vainement de découper, et déglutit difficilement, toussa, s'étrangla une nouvelle fois, puis finit par avaler le morceau resté coincé.

- Tu sais c'que tu manges, au moins ? lança-t-elle à Harold en haussant un sourcil.

Le garçon hocha la tête négativement, l'air de n'être que très vaguement intéressé, et réussit enfin à couper son minuscule bout de S.A.N.I et le mâcha.

- En fait, c'est de l'estomac de mouton, continua Mérida. C'est très consistant mais ça a tendance à te faire dégueuler juste après. Mais bon, si t'as assez de cran...

Harold s'étouffa tout seul et la fille rousse lui donna une grande claque dans le dos tout en gloussant.

- Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que j'te disais ! Ça fait dégueuler.

En effet, Harold venait de cracher sa bouchée de S.A.N.I qui n'en était plus trop un puisqu'on savait maintenant que c'était de l'estomac de mouton.

Raiponce saisit une serviette, se tamponna le bord des lèvres sous le regard amusé de Jack et jeta un coup d'oeil vers Harold et Mérida. Elle parvint difficilement à trouver les sentiments dans les yeux du jeune Poufsouffle, et y vit un peu de colère, mais de l'amusement aussi, ainsi qu'un petit dernier, drôlement bien dissimulé par le garçon, qu'elle ne comprit pas. Il s'aperçut soudain que Raiponce le regardait fixement.

- C'est bon, je sais que je suis musclé et super intelligent, dit-il, toutes mes fans le savent, mais si tu veux me signer un autographe je serai contre.

- Bien lancé, H ! s'écria Jack.

- H ?

- Harold Horrendous Haddock ! s'esclaffa le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs.

Harold se renfrogna. Mérida vit sa réaction du coin de l'oeil, et furieuse, se tourna vers Jack en attrapant la première chose qui lui vint sous la main.

Son verre de jus de citrouille.

Elle se leva de son siège, contourna Raiponce qui la regardait faire avec de grands yeux, et renversa le contenu de son verre sur la tête du Serpentard. Jack poussa un cri, et se protégea avec ses bras, mais c'était trop tard. Sa chevelure blanche avait désormais des reflets orangés et ses épis s'étaient aplatis.

- Mais ça va pas la tête ?! fit-il en crachant du jus de citrouille.

Mérida revint à sa place, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, et Raiponce saisit une serviette et commenca à débarbouiller son ami. Harold rit en dévisageant longuement Mérida.

- Merci, Méri', remercia-t-il.

Il se rendit alors compte que leurs voisins proches avaient leurs regards fixés sur eux, apparemment très étonnés. Eugène Fitzherbert se retenait de glousser.

- Toi, mon coco, si tu rigoles, t'es mort, menaça Jack en secouant la tête pour se débarrasser des dernières gouttes de la boisson.

Raiponce sourit tout en épongeant le liquide qui était tombé sur la table. Elle donna également un tissu pour que Jack se sèche.

- Ooooh, fit Eugène Fitzherbert, on dirait que la petite Raiponce a des élans vers son ami... Hé, princesse, je suis là moi aussi !

- La ferme, l'indigène, grogna Jack.

Raiponce rougit légèrement et fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Elle se retourna alors vers un plat de courgettes, tandis que Mérida commencait à attaquer une grosse dinde sous les yeux ébahis de Harold qui ne mangeait presque rien depuis le S.A.N.I / estomac de mouton et Jack qui se séchait le visage.

La Gryffondor, le Poufsouffle, la Serdaigle et le Serpentard, tous réunis à une seule et même table.

Bien vite, le petit groupe se trouva un nouveau surnom.

The Big Four.

* * *

_Voilàààà ! C'est la fin ! Nan je blague, ne vous inquiétez pas XD_

_**Emma** : Ta blague était nulle. -'_

**_Eya_**_ : Tout comme toi. ;)_

_Je n'ai pas mis la chanson du Choixpeau tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas créer de chanson et que je n'avais aucune idée, HELP et encore désolée..._

_Je ne sais pas trop quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, mais j'ai ENCORE besoin de vous._

_Normalement, le troisième chapitre se passera quelques années plus tard, car j'ai envie qu'ils soient déjà matures et prêts à affronter... quelque chose. cela ne pose pas trop de problème ?_

_Merci de votre fidélité ! Je vous aime trèèès fort ! :D_

**_Emma _**_: Délire habituel de la défunte Eya Silvers. Passez votre chemin._

**_Eya_**_ : Retourne dans mon autre fanfiction !_


	4. Les Peurs

_Heureuse de vous retrouver est mon état d'esprit, chers ami(e)s ! Voilà, chapitre trois sur un plateau d'argent ! Bon appétit ! ^^_

_Court chapitre. Enfin, quand je dis "court chapitre", c'est que je le trouve vachement petit par rapport aux précédents ! :D_

_The-zia :__ I am a zombie... Nan, quand même pas. Humm... Flynn va peut être faire quelques trucs qu'il ne devrait pas faire, après, je dis ça, je dis rien ! :D Ouais, t'as raison ! BIG FOUR FOREVER_

_Juishi : __T'as bien aimé, alors ? Cool ! :D Encore thanks pour ta review !_

_NaimaSariah :__ Ah bah ça... J'ai toujours pensé que Jack et Mérida serai__ent comme frères et soeurs, toujours à se disputer... il y a aussi le fait que Jack soit à Serpy et Mérida à Gryffi, ce qui rajoute de la tension ! ^^ Ah, j'ai été trop vite ? Bah mince alors, j'avais tellement hâte... :S Merci de me suivre ! :)_

_Pilliwickle :__ Merci pour ta review aussi ! __^^ Attends, aurais-je bien lu ?! Tu as crée une chanson du Choixpeau ?! Ah, ouais, ce serait cool, ça ! Et no problemo, je vais te mettre en disclaimer :) Tu peux toujours mettre la chanson dans ta review, ou tu te crée un compte sur ce site pour qu'on puisse dialoguer par PM, ou alors... je te passe mon adresse mail. À toi de choisir. Merci encore :)_

_En espérant ne pas trop vous décevoir,_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Les Peurs  
**

- Youhouuuuu !

Mérida fonca en avant, baguette brandie. Raiponce la suivit en hurlant de rire, ses cheveux blonds rasant le sol.

- Banzaï ! cria Jack en surgissant de derrière une statue. Immobilus ! fit-il.

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, l'engelure ! riposta Mérida en évitant le sortilège.

Elle sauta par-dessus Harold recroquevillé par terre et qui se protégeait avec des bouquins traitant sur les dragons, et lanca à son adversaire un sortilège brûlant.

- Glacius ! contra Jack tout en se couvrant derrière la pauvre statue qui finit en feu.

Mérida se protégea avec un "Protego !" tonitruant, et le sort du Serpentard ricocha contre son bouclier pour finir s'écraser aux pieds du Poufsouffle.

Harold émerga de derrière ses livres, apparemment furieux.

- Non mais ça va pas bien dans votre tête ?! hurla-t-il.

- Banzaï ! répéta Jack en lui balancant un sort de Croc-En-Jambe.

Harold tomba brutalement par terre et ses livres s'éparpillèrent dans tous les coins. Il se redressa rapidement, jaugea la situation, puis se tourna, baguette en main, vers l'auteur de ce méfait.

- Tu vas me le payer, Jack !

Alors, l'adolescent brun se lanca à la poursuite du Serpentard qui rigolait comme un dingue, suivi de près par Mérida qui comptait bien prendre sa revanche, elle-aussi, sous l'oeil aumsé d'une Raiponce.

- Tu vas crever ! lanca Mérida.

- Peut-être plus tard, furie rousse ! riposta Jack qui tentait d'éviter les livres volants enchantés par Harold.

- QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI ?! fit une voix lourde.

Le gloussement de Raiponce se figea dans sa gorge, Harold sursauta et se cacha derrière une statue qui tourna son heaume pour le voir, Mérida se statufia dans une position assez étrange : un pied levé et une main aggripée aux cheveux blancs de Jack, qui ne bougeait pas lui non plus mais paraissait mort de rire.

- Oups ! lanca-t-il joyeusement.

- Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faisiez, exactement ?!

- On est désolés, professeur Mor'du, s'excusa Raiponce.

- Toi, tu n'as rien fait, fit Mor'du, mais VOUS TROIS ! Mr Haddock, Mr Frost et Mlle DunBroch ! Venez-là !

Mérida lâcha les cheveux de Jack qui se frotta le crâne, et Harold sortit de sa cachette avec une grimace.

- Désolés, professeur, lâchèrent les trois.

- Vous serez collés deux heures, tous les trois !

- Quoi ?! fit Mérida.

- Mais, monsieur... commenca Harold.

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" ! Vous irez dans la forêt interdite demain soir, accompagnés par le garde-chasse, c'est clair ?!

- Oui, professeur, dirent-ils en baissant la tête.

Harold se mordit la lèvre. Ils allaient aller dans la forêt interdite. Pas bon du tout, ça...

Le professeur Mor'du partit avec rage, ses pas lourds résonnant dans le couloir maintenant silencieux. Raiponce s'approcha de ses amis qui se regardaient, mal à l'aise.

- C'est pas grave, vous savez, tenta-t-elle de les consoler, ce n'est qu'une petite ballade en forêt !

- Tout ça, c'est d'ta faute, Jack ! fit Mérida en se tournant vers lui. Si tu ne m'avais pas lancé un sortilège de glisse...

- Et si tu n'avais pas riposté... continua Jack.

- On n'en serait pas là ! finit agressivement la rousse.

- À chaque fois, vous m'embarquez dans des situations pas possibles, les gars... ronchonna Harold.

- T'as qu'a pas riposter ! répéta Jack.

- CALMEZ VOUS ! hurla alors Raiponce, énervée.

Les disputes de ses amis étaient énervantes, à la longue !

Les trois la regardèrent, stupéfaits, et elle rougit.

- Désolée... C'est juste que c'est lourd.

- C'est lui qu'est lourd, fit Mérida en foudroyant Jack du regard.

- Garrglll tu m'as tué... dit Jack, une main sur le coeur, amusé.

- C'est pas drôle du tout, Frosty.

- Ah bon ? Je trouve ça amusant, moi. Je ne suis pas coincé comme un mec que je connais.

- Jack, si tu parles de moi... s'énerva Harold.

- Oh, oh ! J'ai rien dit !

- Tu l'as pensé.

- Même pas vrai !

- Bon, Frosty, dit Mérida avec un claquement de langue agacé, pour la dernière fois, ferme-la.

- MAIS VOUS POUVEZ PAS VOUS TAIRE ?! hurla de nouveau la blonde. Et cette fois, je ne m'excuse pas ! Vous arrêtez vos imbécilités et on se réconcilie, voilà !

- Se réconcilier avec une tignasse emmêlée ? blagua Jack. Non, merci.

- Frosty...

- Quoi ?

- Tu es mort.

- Harold, c'est l'heure de courir.

- J'ai rien dit, moi !

- Nan mais la rousse va se retourner contre toi aussi.

- Harold si tu fais un seul truc, je-

- Tu vois ? J'te l'avais bien dit.

Raiponce soupira puis, la tête bien haute, passa entre ses amis, coupant net leur dispute. Elle continua de marcher paisiblement, et entendit les trois la suivre tout en continuant de se quereller, mais beaucoup moins fort, cette fois.

- Heu... On va où, en fait ? demanda soudainement Harold.

- On va manger, répondit Mérida.

Son estomac gargouilla furieusement et Jack gloussa, comme à son habitude.

- J'ai pas faim, dit-il.

- On s'en fout complètement, mais si tu savais combien on s'en fout... riposta la rousse en tentant de se maîtriser.

Jack lui répondit et il se chamaillèrent encore jusqu'à arriver dans la Grande Salle.

- Tiens, c'est les Big Four ! murmura Astrid Hofferson, une élève de cinquième année, comme les quatre, dans la même maison que Mérida.

- Toi, on t'as pas sonnée, claqua cette dernière.

- Oooh, Miss Cheveuxemmêlés se rebelle !

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit Miss Cheveuxemmêlés, Mademoiselle Tempêtueuse ?

- Va te faire-

- S'il vous plaît, taisez-vous... s'interposa Harold en soupirant.

- Oh, salut Harold ! dit Astrid.

Harold l'ignora superbement et s'installa à la table des Poufsouffle, demandant un peu de tranquilité. Mérida s'installa à côté de lui sans écouter les raillements d'Astrid, jalouse.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Harold ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Tout va bien, t'inquiètes pas pour moi, grommela-t-il.

- Si c'est cette idiote qui t'énerve, je peux-

- Non, ne fais rien. Elle a juste un pois chiche à la place du cerveau, ce n'est pas en lui lancant un sortilège que ça va y remédier.

- Bon, tant pis... Si t'as besoin de te confier, je suis là.

Mérida sourit chaleureusement à son ami puis obéit à la demande d'Harold : rester seul. L'adolescent brun la regarda se diriger vers Raiponce assise à la table des Gryffondors malgré le fait qu'elle soit à Serdaigle, tout en remarquant que la rousse dandinait **un peu trop **des fesses.

Il haussa un sourcil. C'était vrai, il n'avait pas remarqué que Mérida avait prit des hanches, que sa taille était plus fine et que sa poitrine s'était développée. Tout comme Raiponce. La blonde avait beaucoup grandi.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Jack qui, à côté de Raiponce, faisait voler sa fourchette (qui, d'ailleurs, vint se planter dans la main d'Astrid ; la Gryffondor grogna de colère) et remarqua qu'il avait prit au moins dix centimètres cet été. Harold jeta alors un regard vers son propre corps et grommela. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir draguer s'il restait menu comme ça...

Alors **pourquoi** Mérida dandinait des fesses devant lui ?

Puis il secoua la tête. Il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux filles.

.

- Venez, les garçons, on a Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! fit la blonde.

- J'arrive, 'Ponce ! rigola Jack en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Harold grogna encore et courut pour les rejoindre.

Ils avaient cours avec Mor'du, qui occupait le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Jack et Mérida adoraient ce cours, ainsi que Raiponce, mais bon, elle, adorait toutes les matières. Harold, lui, préférait les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, parce que...

Bon, passons.

Il suivit Jack et Raiponce tout en remarquant distraitement qu'ils se tenaient la main en chantonnant. Jack chantait faux et Raiponce gloussait tout en tentant vainement de le faire ajuster sa voix de deux ou trois tons.

Harold détestait quand Mérida n'était pas avec eux. Il n'avait plus personne avec qui parler, et sa présence était... comment dire... rassurante. Oui, il se sentait en sécurité avec elle.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la salle sombre et prirent leurs places habituelles : Raiponce s'assit à côté de Jack et Jack à côté de Harold. Le brun sortit son manuel de son sac tandis que l'argenté tapotait le bureau avec sa baguette magique. La blonde souriait, comme à son habitude et sortit ses livres comme Harold.

Ils patientèrent. Mor'du se montra rapidement. Sa grande silhouette musclée arriva dans la salle de cours silencieuse tandis que son pas pesant résonnait bruyamment au rythme de ses foulées.

- Bien ! dit le professeur de sa voix grave. Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à nous défendre face à nos peurs les plus profondes.

Il y eu soudain un bruit sourd et tous les élèves sursautèrent, Raiponce lâcha un cri strident.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était... ? murmura-t-elle, effrayée.

- Un épouvantard, Mlle Gothel, répondit Mor'du en montrant une armoire d'un geste.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le meuble qui s'agitait comme si un démon se tenait à l'intérieur. Raiponce gémit et se cacha les yeux avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Jack se mordit la lèvre et serra sa baguette. Harold, lui, écarquilla les yeux et se tint près au cas où il faudrait plonger sous la table.

- Donc, première question, continua Mor'du. Qu'est-ce qu'un épouvantard ?

Harold leva la main.

- C'est une créature sans forme qui se métamorphose en nos peurs les plus profondes, répondit-il.

- Cinq points pour Poufsouffle ! Oui, bonne formulation. Vous allez donc passer à tour de rôle devant l'armoire, donc devant l'épouvantard, et combattre vos peurs.

- Mais, monsieur, comme fait-on pour combattre nos peurs ? demanda Raiponce, un peu tremblante.

- Pour l'instant, vous allez tenter de lancer divers sortilèges sur l'épouvantard pour lui faire battre en retraite. Et si une personne trouve le sortilège adéquat, je lui donne vingt points.

Harold ouvrit précipitemment son livre et chercha dans le sommaire, tandis que les autres élèves se levaient pour se placer en file indienne devant l'armoire.

- Épouvantard, épouvantard, où est-ce que... murmura-t-il.

- Hé, Harold ! Tu viens ? lanca Jack.

- Ouais, ouais, j'arrive. Ah, c'est ça !

La formule pour rendre un épouvantard vulnérable était "Riddikulus" et il fallait penser à quelque chose de drôle en la lancant. Harold rangea alors son livre et rejoint les autres élèves.

- Parfait ! rugit Mor'du. Maintenant, que le premier de la file s'avance, baguette en main. Je compterai jusque à trois et j'ouvrirai la porte de l'armoire. Ensuite, ce sera à vous de jouer.

Il y eu des bousculades car certains élèves ne voulaient pas se retrouver en première place. Finalement, ce fut Eugène Fitzherbert alias Flynn Rider qui s'avanca, avec un coup d'oeil vers Raiponce qui se faisait toute petite. Jack grogna.

- Cet imbécile heureux va tout gâcher, murmura-t-il.

- À trois, Mr Fitzherbert ! lanca Mor'du.

- Moi, c'est Flynn, monsieur, corrigea Eugène.

Mor'du l'ignora superbement.

- Un, deux... trois !

Le professeur ouvrit brutalement l'armoire. Alors, Jack explosa de rire.

C'était Eugène Fitzherbert qui se tenait en face du vrai Eugène Fitzherbert. Mais l'épouvantard, lui, avait le nez cassé.

Le vrai Eugène écarquilla les yeux puis leva sa baguette.

- Episkey ! lanca-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Il y eu un CRAC ! et son jumeau porta les mains à son nez, miraculeusement guéri. Eugène lâcha un soupir puis se dirigea vers le fond de la classe, faussement fatigué.

Jack haussa un sourcil.

- Non mais il se prend pour qui, ce mec ? C'est même pas un héros, t'as vu sa peur, de quoi elle a l'air ?

- Au suivant ! Rustik !

Un garçon brun s'avanca, l'air peu rassuré, et l'épouvantard changea de forme pour se transformer en un dragon échevelé lui foncant dessus. Rustik hurla et courut dans la pièce et le dragon s'arrêta devant une élève. Raiponce.

- Oh non... murmura-t-elle en reculant.

- Tu peux y arriver, 'Ponce, lui murmura Jack.

Alors, la blonde s'avanca vers le dragon, qui, soudain, disparut.

- Il est passé où ? fit Harold avec inquiétude.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Raiponce, immobile au milieu de la salle. Elle tremblait violemment. Soudain, ses cheveux virèrent au brun et elle poussa un cri en les sentant se couper au niveau de son cou.

- Non... NON ! hurla-t-elle en tombant à genoux, sa chevelure coupée entre ses mains. Pas ça...

Elle sanglota, ses mains pleines de ses vingt mètres de cheveux, à présent bruns.

Jack n'en put plus. Il courut, la rejoignit et la poussa pour prendre sa place. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure. Il détestait quand les gens pleuraient. Surtout quand Raiponce pleurait.

L'adolescente vacilla et, soudain, ses cheveux s'attachèrent à son crâne et redevinrent blonds, chatoyants. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, et se tourna vers Jack, debout au milieu de la classe.

- Oh non... murmura-t-elle.

Le garçon se tenait au milieu d'un grand lac gelé. Il tentait de ne pas glisser.

Alors, un craquement sourd s'entendit. Et Jack regarda Raiponce. Elle lut dans ses yeux la plus grande terreur.

Mais Jack Frost n'avait jamais peur. Sauf d'une chose.

Un autre craquement résonna et Jack grimaca en avancant d'un pas. La glace se fendilla alors légèrement et il arrêta de bouger. Jack grommela un juron indistinct et perdit l'équilibre, sa cape tressautant derrière lui au gré de ses mouvements.

Il se statufia alors, droit sur une jambe. Immobile.

Effrayé.

Prêt à tomber dans le lac gelé.

Comme personne ne bougeait dans la pièce, Harold se décida. Il prit une grande inspiration, et sauta sur la glace/épouvantard. Jack ne le vit pas venir et Harold atterrit à côté de lui, battant des bras poir retrouver son équilibre, et il poussa le Serpentard. Jack tomba sur le parquet et le lac gelé disparut.

Harold ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir sa peur. Ce n'est que quand des murmures survinrent dans la pièce qu'il se résolut à ouvrir un oeil.

Un jeune dragon noir se tenait devant lui. Il avait une paupière fermée et l'autre grande ouverte. Son oeil de chat vert semblait le supplier du regard, et son flanc se soulevait irrégulièrement au rythme de sa respiration.

Harold tomba à genoux.

C'était _lui_. Il était blessé. Il allait mourir.

- Je suis désolé... murmura le garçon brun. Crocmou... Pardonne-moi.

Il baissa la tête et une larme vint atterrir sur son pantalon. Alors, lentement, le dragon poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux.

- Riddikulus.

* * *

_Bon, m'insultez pas trop parce que j'ai fait grandir les personnages, mais c'était essentiel et j'avais besoin qu'ils sachent de nombreux sortilèges et qu'ils ressemblent plus à leur homonyme de leurs films respectifs._

_Des avis ? :D_


	5. Secrets

**Chapitre 4 : Secrets**

- C'est quoi ce délire ? Tu peux me dire ce qu'il vient de se passer, là ?!

Ils marchaient tous les trois hors de la salle de classe, rapidement pour distancer les autres élèves curieux et moqueurs.

Harold essuya une larme et renifla.

- Je peux te retourner la question, toi et ton lac, riposta-t-il.

- Nan mais c'était un... un dragon ! s'exclama Jack. Tu pleurais... un dragon !

Harold resta silencieux, mais le Serpentard le prit par les épaules et le secoua. Le brun le repoussa violemment.

- Lâche-moi !

- Alors, réponds-moi !

- Non, je ne te répondrai pas ! Je t'ai sauvé en te mettant hors de ce fichu lac, alors ferme-la juste un peu, OK ?!

Jack en resta coi. Harold n'haussait pas souvent le ton. Le garçon brun le dépassa et finit par courir pour se précipiter dans sa salle commune.

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! leur hurla-t-il alors que Raiponce n'avait rien fait.

Jack ne le suivit pas. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe pour entrer chez les Poufsouffle, il était donc inutile d'aller le chercher.

- Franchement, 'Ponce, tu comprends pourquoi il pleurait un dragon ? demanda Jack à la blonde à côté de lui.

- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, je le laisse tranquille, répondit Raiponce en haussant les épaules.

- Je vais demander à Mérida. Peut-être qu'elle en sait plus que moi.

Raiponce soupira. Jack se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la salle commune des Gryffondor et s'arrêta devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

- Le mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'en sais fichtrement rien, tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si Mérida DunBroch est là.

- Je n'ouvre pas sans le mot de passe !

- Mais dites-moi juste !

- Jeune homme, si vous continuez ainsi, vous allez finir avec cinquante points de moins pour... heu, pour...

- Serpentard.

- Un Serpentard, en plus ! Alors là, c'est hors de question !

Jack grommela un juron et Raiponce passa alors devant lui d'un air décidé.

- Bonjour Madame ! lanca-t-elle, joyeuse. Est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire si une jeune fille rousse de cinquième année se trouve dans cette salle commune ?

- Voilà une jeune fille très polie ! s'exclama la Grosse Dame, ravie. Et pourquoi la cherchez-vous ?

- C'est personnel, madame.

- Oh ! Eh bien, je ne m'inclus pas dans les affaires personnelles. Je ne sais pas si Mérida est là, mais je peux vous faire entrer, si vous voulez.

- Oh, merci beaucoup, Madame !

Et encore une fois, le charme de Raiponce avait marché. Le portrait s'ouvrit et dévoila une salle commune entièrement rouge et dorée remplie de meubles et de coussins moelleux. Une petite dizaine de Gryffondors discutaient joyeusement, lancaient des boulettes de papier dans le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, ou jouaient au frisbee aux Dents de Sabre malgré l'interdiction des préfets.

Mais tout le monde se statufia lorsqu'un première année aperçut la cravate verte de Jack et hurla en se précipitant dans son dortoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, toi ? dit agressivement un sixième année en empoignant sa baguette magique.

- On est deux, fit remarquer Jack en indiquant Raiponce qui sourit à l'assistance.

- Bonjour ! claironna-t-elle en agitant la main énergiquement.

Tout le monde fut automatiquement époustouflé. Jack soupira. Il rêvait d'avoir autant de charisme que la blonde...

Un peu nerveux, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blancs, les décoiffant encore plus.

- On cherche notre amie Mérida DunBroch, prévint Raiponce. La Grosse Dame nous a dit qu'elle était ici, c'est ça ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous deux ?! fit soudain une voix de fille à l'accent écossais.

- Méri ! s'exclama 'Ponce. On te cherchait !

- Cool, je suis contente. Et en quel honneur ?

- C'est pour Harold, chuchota Jack à son oreille.

- Oh, je vois !

- Mérida, ils ne restent pas ici, j'espère ? lança un Gryffondor narcissique nommé McIntosh.

- Pourquoi, ça te gène ? Ils ne vont pas rester dans la salle, t'inquiètes pas pour tes beaux cheveux qui volent au vent !

McIntosh souffla, énervé, Jack et Mérida gloussèrent tandis que Mérida l'ignorait avec un air exaspéré.

- Montez, leur ordonna-t-elle en montant rapidement les escaliers du dortoir des filles.

Jack sourit. Il allait dans le dortoir des filles... Intéressant, tout ça. Il s'apprêta alors à suivre Mérida qui était déjà en haut et Raiponce dont les cheveux flottaient derrière elle, grimpa quelques marches, et lui et la blonde s'étalèrent de tout leur long.

Un toboggan venait soudainement d'apparaître à la place de l'escalier.

Jack atterrit durement sur les fesses, tandis que Raiponce s'affalait sur lui.

- Ouille ! gémit-elle.

Jack, écrasé par la jeune fille, maugréa une parole inintelligible, puis Raiponce se releva et elle le vit avec un grand sourire.

- C'était super ! On recommence ?!

Mérida fit claquer la paume de sa main contre son front.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. On va d'voir discuter ailleurs, l'escalier est enchanté. Seules les filles peuvent passer, les garçons étant considérés comme impurs.

- Trop cool ! fit Jack.

Mérida atterrit souplement en bas du toboggan, un livre sous le bras, ce qui lui arrivait rarement.

- Tu lis ? demanda Jack, surpris.

- C'est ma lecture du soir.

- Je peux voir ? dit Raiponce, intéressée.

- Non !

Raiponce jeta un coup d'oeil vers Jack qui hocha la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Mérida les dépassa et s'éloigna vers la Grande Salle.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a avec ce livre, s'interrogea Jack, mais elle le possède depuis sa première année...

- Du moment qu'elle lit ! Je ne la vois pas souvent étudier, mais c'est très enrichissant, tu sais ! Pendant des années, je n'ai fait que lire mes vieux romans de conte de fées que mère m'achetait...

Jack décrocha et continua de regarder avec son habituel demi-sourire le beau visage de la blonde. C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie, avec ses très grands yeux verts toujours étonnés de ce qu'elle voyait, ses pommettes hautes et rouges – il aurait tellement voulu les croquer -, sa longue tresse où des pensées violettes poussaient grâce à un sort, sa belle bouche rose qui lui donnait envie de -

- Eh, les p'tits amoureux ! Vous v'nez ?

Jack sursauta en entendant la voix moqueuse de Mérida résonner dans le couloir. Raiponce rougit en remarquant qu'elle aussi observait l'adolescent depuis tout à l'heure.

Elle avait eu le temps de remarquer que ses yeux de cinq bleus différents pétillaient allégrement, que ses cheveux blancs était toujours décoiffés, ce qui lui donnait envie de passer la main dedans - juste pour voir... ! -, et elle avait laissé encore plus ses pensées vagabonder en voyant son sourire qui la faisait toujours fondre...

Ils rompirent alors le contact et s'éloignèrent en silence suivre la rousse qui les regardait avec un sourire amusé, les deux rougissant comme un Boutefeu Chinois en pleine parade amoureuse.

.

- Vous vouliez savoir quoi sur Harold ? demanda alors Mérida.

Ils s'étaient installés dans la Grande Salle, Jack à côté de 'Ponce et Mérida en face d'eux deux. Jack tentait de ne pas regarder la blonde qui se recoiffait en chantonnant distraitement.

- En fait, répondit Jack en passant une main gênée dans sa chevelure décolorée, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. On a travaillé sur les épouvantards. Et celui de Harold était un petit dragon noir...

- Oh, et tu me demandes de te dire pourquoi la peur d'Harold est comme ça ? Je ne sais pas plus que ça, l'engelure.

- Mince, j'aurais pensé que tu pouvais m'aider.

- Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresses autant ?

- T'as pas remarqué que Harold se comporte étrangement depuis quelques temps ?

- Bah...

- Moi, si ! intervint Raiponce. Il sèche des cours.

- Et il passe plus de temps dehors, continua Jack.

- Il dessine sur son calepin des machines incompréhensibles... fit la blonde.

- Et il vole de la nourriture !

- Du poisson, rajouta Raiponce comme si cela avait de l'importance. Mais jamais d'anguilles...

- On s'en fiche de tes anguilles ! s'énerva Mérida toute seule.

- Hé, calme-toi, la rebelle, fit Jack en fronçant les sourcils. On parlait du comportement d'Harold, pas d'anguilles...

Raiponce se servit en beignet au chocolat. Mérida attrapa deux pommes : une pour elle, l'autre pour Harold. Jack ne prit rien, fidèle à son habitude.

- Je crois que je vais mener ma propre enquête, dit-il, sûr de lui.

- Non, s'interposa Mérida.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda l'argenté, un sourire en coin.

- Parce qu'il t'en voudra à mort s'il voit que tu l'espionne. Je sais très bien qu'il ne s'énervera pas trop s'il me découvre à ta place.

- Et pourquoi, tu as une place **spéciale** dans son coeur ? railla Jack, amusé.

La rousse le fusilla du regard.

- N'y compte pas.

- À propos, vous avez déjà eu un petit ami ? intervint Raiponce innocemment. Ou une petite amie, Jack, cela va de soi.

La rousse et l'argenté ouvrirent des yeux stupéfaits. Puis ils se regardèrent, gênés.

- J'embrasserai jamais un garçon, fit alors Mérida. C'est dégueu.

- Et toi, Jack ?

- Mais pourquoi la conversation dérive sur un autre sujet, tout à coup ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

- Réponse ! dit Raiponce en souriant.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel, amusé par le jeu de mots, et obéit.

- Non. Malgré toutes les filles qui m'ont déjà demandé. Et toi, 'Ponce ?

- Une fois, fit-elle, l'air rêveur.

- Avec qui ? demanda Mérida, intéressée.

- Eugène Flitzherbert.

- Pardon ?! firent ses amis.

- Il est mignon, puis il est drôle...

- Tu sors avec lui ?! cracha la rousse, soudainement dégoûtée.

- Je **sortais**. On a rompu il y a quelques mois.

Mérida observa du coin de l'oeil la réaction de Jack. L'adolescent avait paru chamboulé lorsque Raiponce avait annoncé qu'elle sortait avec Rider, puis lorsqu'elle avait rajouté qu'ils s'étaient séparés, il avait poussé un soupir de soulagement inaudible. Inaudible, sauf aux oreilles de Mérida.

- Oh ! Salut, Harold ! salua soudainement Raiponce en agitant une main. Tu te sens mieux ?

Jack se retourna et aperçut le Poufsouffle qui marchait entre les tables, l'air abattu. Mérida fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il se dirigeait non pas vers leur table, mais vers celle de sa maison.

- Si il ne vient pas manger avec nous, c'est qu'il ne va pas bien, comprit-elle en se levant.

Elle attrapa son livre d'un geste rapide et Raiponce s'apprêta à la suivre.

- Non, 'Ponce, reste-là, j'peux gérer.

La blonde resta donc avec Jack qui s'empressa d'attraper un gâteau pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Mérida s'assit à côté de Harold qui ne la regarda même pas. Elle remarqua qu'il avait les yeux rouges comme s'il avait pleuré récemment, et cela l'étonna. Elle n'avait jamais vu le Poufsouffle pleurer. Avec douceur, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harold, le faisant sursauter.

- Hé, Harold, murmura-t-elle avec gentillesse. Tu ne viens pas manger avec nous ?

- Pas envie, répondit sèchement l'adolescent.

- C'est Jack, c'est ça ? Il s'est encore moqué de toi ? T'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'vais le rabâcher et-

- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça, Méri.

La rousse s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais son regard tomba sur la main de Harold, serrée contre son calepin dans sa poche de robe. Il avait un bandage.

Brutalement, elle lui attrapa le poignet et, malgré les protestations du garçon, regarda de plus près.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ?! demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- C'est rien, Madame Pomfresh m'a soigné. Je suis passé trop près du Saule Cogneur, c'est tout... Avec ma malchance habituelle !

Il tentait de lui sourire faiblement, mais Mérida n'y crut pas une seconde.

- Écoute, Harold, lui dit-elle. On sait très bien que tu nous caches-

- On ? releva-t-il. Je suppose que Jack s'est empressé de te raconter que ma pire peur est de voir un dragon crever sous mes yeux, c'est ça ? Ouais, je me disais bien, comprit-il alors que Mérida hochait difficilement la tête. Et ce ne sont pas tes oignons, si mon épouvantard prend cette forme-là.

- Peut-être que ce ne sont pas mes oignons, mais en tout cas, je m'inquiètes !

Il leva la tête vers elle, surpris.

- Harold, tu nous caches des choses, tu ME caches des choses. Et tu sais très bien que je déteste ça. Alors explique toi, j'ai pas encore mangé ma pomme!

- Prends en une sur la table, j'ai pas faim.

- Dérive pas de sujet !

Il se tut et baissa la tête, remit sa main blessée dans sa poche de robe de sorcier.

- Très bien, Harold Horrendous Haddock, lâcha alors Mérida, énervée. Fait comme si j'existais pas, c'est super marrant. Continue sur cette lancée et tu finiras bien seul !

Elle se leva avec rage, et sortit carrément de la Grande Salle. Harold la suivit du regard, lui ainsi que Jack et Raiponce. Le brun ferma les yeux.

C'était si dur de ne pas pouvoir partager un secret... mais il devait le garder dissimulé. Pour leur sécurité à tous. Mais surtout pour celle de _Lui_.

Sur la table, un livre oublié changea lentement de forme.

« Comment dresser son dragon ? »

* * *

_Eh ! Ça commence à progresser, tout ça... Les couples également ! *rigole machiavéliquement (ce mot existe ?)*_


	6. Crocmou

_Bonjour, bonsoir, bon aprèm' ou tout ce que vous voulez, salut ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre tout frais que j'ai écrit avec beaucoup d'inspiration. Yep, je poste plus tôt que prévu, mais je suis l'auteur et c'est moi qui décide, na ! *fait son enfant casse-c... pieds*  
_

_Ah ! J'ai oublié de dire : merci à tous mes followers, favoriteurs (mot n'existant que dans ma tête) et ceux qui n'envoient pas de reviews ! ;)_

_Ce chapitre tourne exclusivement sur Harold, on ne verra pas Jack ni Raiponce._

_NaimaSariah : Finalement, je ne vais pas tuer. Pas encore... ^^ Reprenons notre sérieux, exploit long et difficile. J'ai déjà tout dit en PM, je ne pense pas à avoir à rajouter quelque chose d'autre...  
_

_The-zia__ :__ Et ouais, même Harold à un côté "rebelle des bacs à sables", comme je les appelle ! XD_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Crocmou**

Harold éternua un bon coup, car il faut bien avouer qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud en ce moment, et regarda derrière lui. Personne ne le suivait. Et personne ne pouvait le voir, à part Hagrid, le garde-chasse vraiment très grand et un peu bourru, Crocdur, son molosse, et ces crétins d'oiseaux qui pépiaient. Il s'engouffra alors dans la Forêt Interdite.

L'adolescent passa à côté d'un conifère, shoota dans un caillou qui rebondit contre un tronc arraché et saisit son calepin pour regarder ses notes qu'il avait déjà étudiées dix mille fois.

"Yeux de chat verts, noir du museau à la queue, torse massif mais cou court. Ailes sombres et larges. Flammèches gazeuses qui fait exploser sa cible."

Il releva les yeux de ses notes et observa la forêt autour de lui. Il n'était pas allé assez profond pour voir des centaures, des licornes ou des loups-garous, encore heureux, et il ne voulait certainement pas y aller. Il sauta alors par-dessus un tronc d'arbre au sol, manqua de tomber en se rattrapant et battit l'air de ses bras pour retrouver l'équilibre. Il soupira. Qu'il pouvait être faible, des fois...

Harold écarta des feuilles d'arbres et découvrit un grand fossé rempli d'herbes vertes et d'un petit ruisseau dont l'eau glougloutait paisiblement.

- J'arrive, mon vieux, murmura-t-il sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

Il sauta alors dans le fossé et se croûta misérablement. Génial, maintenant sa robe était couverte de terre... Il grogna, frotta la boue pour qu'elle parte, ce qui ne marcha pas vraiment, et s'avanca à pas mesurés.

- T'es là, mon vieux ? lanca-t-il.

Un petit grognement lui répondit et Harold regarda autour de lui. Ne voyant rien, il continua d'avancer tout en appelant.

Un forme noire bougea du haut d'un rocher surplombant l'adolescent. Harold ne le vit pas. Ce n'est que quand la silhouette lui fondit dessus qu'il tourna la tête, poussa un cri de stupeur et s'écroula par terre.

- Arrêêêêêête ! Crocmou, arrête, mon vieux ! Stop ! Ça chatouuuuuuille !

Il repoussa vainement la forme tout en continuant de rigoler comme un fou. La langue rose et râpeuse de la bête lui chatouillait le cou et il se tordait de rire sur l'herbe verte.

L'animal stoppa finalement ses coups de langue et Harold put respirer et se relever.

- Recomme plus jamais, lézard inutile ! se fâcha-t-il faussement. Tu m'as fait hyper peur !

L'animal se lécha les babines, fier de lui. Alors, Harold se pencha et l'attrapa entre ses bras, en grimaçant parce qu'il était quand même vraiment lourd et grand pour un jeune de trois ans. La bête se laissa faire en ronronnant, tel un bébé chat le ferait. Harold passa un doigt sous son museau et il se frotta contre son ami humain.

Le petit dragon était vraiment très jeune, ses grands yeux verts, tout comme ceux de l'adolescent, brillaient d'une lueur intelligente. Ses ailes noires de chauve-souris étaient repliées contre lui et sa longue queue à l'aileron unique remuait de satisfaction.

- Tu veux ton petit déj', mon vieux ? Je te l'ai apporté.

En entendant ces paroles, le dragon se redressa et poussa un sifflement content. Harold le posa à terre et tira de sa poche de robe un gros poisson.

- Regarde ! lui montra-t-il. Une belle morue d'Islande, juste pour toi. Bon ap' !

Il la tendit vers le petit dragon, et l'animal ouvrit grand la gueule. Des crocs acérés surgirent brusquement de petits trous dans ses gencives et attrapèrent vivement le poisson frais. Harold manqua de se faire mordre un doigt et retira la main au bon moment. Le petit dragon n'avait pas encore conscience de sa force. C'était pour ça qu'il lui avait griffé la main hier.

Heureux de ce repas, Crocmou s'assit comme un humain le ferait et se lécha les babines de plus belle. Harold lui sourit, le petit dragon plissa le museau et reproduit le sourire de l'adolescent avec une surprenante facilité.

- Je vais devoir y aller, mon vieux, dit soudain Harold à Crocmou. J'ai cours de botanique et comme Chourave est la directrice de ma maison, je vais me faire passer un de ces savon. Ça me rappelle quand j'ai séché le cours de Métamorphose, comment McGonagall m'avait envoyé bouler ! T'aurais eu peur, toi aussi, j'suis sûr.

Harold avait l'habitude de parler tout seul. Et quand il s'adressait à Crocmou, il avait l'impression que le dragon l'écoutait attentivement puisqu'il penchait la tête de côté comme un chiot et l'observait. Ça lui changeait des gens qui le regardaient avec mépris.

En soupirant, il s'éloigna du dragon qui le regarda partir, un peu déçu.

Crocmou savait très bien que l'adolescent prenait des risques en venait le voir, et il en était désolé. Il pensait parfois que ç'aurait été mieux qu'il laisse l'oeuf Crocmou là où il l'avait trouvé. Peut-être que Harold en souffrirait moins. Peut-être. Crocmou pensait aussi qu'il aurait pu partir, s'envoler loin et retrouver sa liberté, ne plus encombrer l'adolescent. Mais il y avait cette fichue malformation qui l'empêchait de voler. Il lui manquait un aileron à la queue. Et Crocmou détestait cette handicap.

Harold mit les mains dans ses poches de robe et rebroussa chemin en traînant des pieds. Il se sentait bien avec Crocmou, il avait la sensation d'avoir un... un ami. C'était ça. C'était son meilleur ami. Il avait bien Jack, Raiponce et Mérida qu'il aimait, aussi, mais Crocmou lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il avait les yeux verts, peur de l'inconnu, mais il était démonstratif en émotions. Harold en conservait des bleus : le petit dragon lui avait si souvent sauté au cou...

Il sortit alors de la Forêt Interdite et arriva à côté de la cabane de Hagrid. Il aimait bien cet "homme", malgré son don à s'enticher d'animaux dangereux. En fait, Harold lui aussi détenait un animal nocif pour les humains... Il était un peu comme Hagrid, tout compte fait.

Il passa à côté des citrouilles géantes que le garde-chasse cultivait, et remarqua que le soleil avait bien monté dans le ciel. Il jura et courut alors au château pour ne pas être en retard au cours de botanique.

Une silhouette imposante se tenait recroquevillée derrière la cabane de de Hagrid. En voyant Harold se diriger au pas de course vers le château, elle se déplia alors et sa masse rivalisa avec la plus grande des citrouilles. Dans l'obscurité, un miroitement réfléchit la lumière de l'astre.

Une griffe. Bien aiguisée, au préalable.

.

- Où est-ce que t'étais ? lui souffla Mérida à l'oreille.

Il avait tout le temps cours de botanique avec Mérida. Raiponce, elle, était avec Jack en métamorphose. Harold passait également son temps avec la rousse en potions ainsi qu'en Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Les autres cours, il les passait avec soit l'argenté, soit la blonde, cela dépendait. Et seule la défense contre les forces du Mal accueillait les Poufouffle, les Serdaigle et les Serpentards ensemble ; les Gryffondors, eux, étaient en Astronomie.

Harold s'assit à côté de son amie, mais ne lui répondit pas.

Elle lui lanca un regard méfiant dont il riposta avec une moue digne d'un joueur de poker.

- Bien ! Maintenant que Mr Haddock est là, rugit Mme Chourave, nous allons pouvoir attaquer les mandragores adultes. En deuxième année, nous avons commencé les plus jeunes, mais maintenant qu'elles ont grandi, elles sont devenues beaucoup plus dangereuses. Allez chercher les cache-oreilles, s'il vous plaît.

Mérida se leva et se dirigea vers une grande armoire couverte de poussière, et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque. Elle attrapa un cache-oreille rose, puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autre couleur, et le posa autour de son cou. Harold se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire tout en prenant un autre cache-oreille de la même couleur. Le rose et l'orange juraient affreusement... Autant dire que la beauté de Mérida n'était pas du tout mise en valeur.

La rousse remarqua la même chose sur Harold. Le brun et le rose faisaient bizarre, mais pas autant que l'orange. Elle haussa les épaules. Depuis quand était-elle addict à la mode ?

Elle retourna à sa place tandis que les élèves retardataires se couvraient la tête. La rousse chaussa ses gants en cuir de dragon, les plus résistants qui soit, et Harold l'imita.

- Asseyez-vous, tout le monde ! fit Mme Chourave, agacée. Allez, dépêchez-vous un peu !

Des élèves en retard s'assirent brutalement sur leur tabouret et contemplèrent leur professeur.

- Bien ! continua-t-elle. J'espère que vous avez retenu votre leçon de deuxième année. Quelqu'un peut nous la rappeler ?

Une Gryffondor à l'air revêche et à la natte blonde, une frange tombant devant ses yeux, leva la main.

- Oui, Mlle Hofferson ?

- Les mandragores sont des créatures à demi plantes : elles possèdent des feuilles à la place des cheveux et des racines au bout des orteils. Par contre, elles vieillissent comme des humains : elles passent du statut de nourrisson à celui d'enfant, puis d'adolescent, d'adulte et enfin, de vieillard.

- Très bien, Mlle Hofferson ! clama Chourave. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Quelqu'un d'autre peut m'apprendre plus sur leurs capacités ?

Harold leva alors la main.

- Leur cri peut tuer un être humain, dit-il simplement.

- Exact. Mais seulement quand...

- Quand elles deviennent adolescentes.

- Parfait ! Cinq points pour Pousfouffle. Il y a trois ans, nous avons appris comment rempoter des mandragores. Mais aujourd'hui, nous allons récolter leurs feuilles. Tout le monde a bien calé son cache-oreilles, j'espère. Sinon, vous êtes morts.

Mérida fit en sorte que ses cheveux couvrent ses cache-oreilles, ainsi, elle aurait une barrière de plus. Harold, lui, plaqua ses mains contre les boules roses et pria pour qu'elles soient suffisamment rembourrées.

Mme Chourave approcha un pot de terre devant elle et attrapa vigoureusement les deux malheureuses feuilles qui en dépassaient. Elle tira d'un coup sec et une grosse mandragore adulte et toute verte, laide comme la peste, sortit du pot. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, dévoilant des gencives où aucune dent ne percait, et Harold se prit à penser qu'elle ressemblait un peu à Crocmou, de ce côté-là. Un puissant son sortit alors de la gorge de la créature.

Mérida se crispa et ferma les yeux. Harold plaqua encore plus fort ses mains contre ses cache-oreilles et se mordit la lèvre. Mais ils n'entendirent rien.

- C'est vraiment zarbi, commenta le Poufsouffle à voix haute.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui mais personne ne l'avait entendu.

Mme Chourave prit un grand scalpel à côté d'elle et coupa soigneusement les deux malheureuses feuilles sur la tête de la créature qui hurla de plus belle. Apparemment, elles n'aimaient pas la coupe au bol.

Elle fit alors un geste vers ses élèves qui comprirent : ils saisirent tous une plante devant eux et commencèrent à reproduire les gestes de Mme Chourave.

.

- Tu ne vas pas continuer à me faire la tronche, quand même ?

Mérida et Harold marchaient côte à côte, et la rousse venait de rompre un silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux depuis la fin du cours de botanique.

Harold continua de marcher en serrant son sac près de lui.

- Non vraiment, Harold, cette situation ne peut plus durer, continua Mérida. Je m'inquiètes pour toi. Tu n'arrêtes pas d'arriver en retard en cours, ou même tu sèche carrément. Tu passes beaucoup de temps seul, ailleurs. Je m'inquiète. On s'inquiète tous !

- Ça sert à rien de s'inquiéter, répondit sèchement Harold. Je vais bien. Fin de la discussion.

- STOP !

Mérida venait de hurler et des première année dans le couloir se statufièrent, et partirent soudain en courant, persuadés d'avoir affaire à une folle aux cheveux emmêlés. Harold s'arrêta.

- Maintenant, Harold Horrendous Haddock, tu vas m'écouter TRÈS attentivement, c'est clair ?!

Le brun n'aimait pas quand elle avait sa tête énervée, elle lui faisait un peu peur. Et il pensa que ce serait meilleur pour ses fesses d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui reprocher.

- Tu vas arrêter ton petit jeu débile MAINTENANT ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes âneries perpétuelles ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de me répéter que ça va, il n'y a rien à faire pour toi, mais tu vas mal, je le vois ! Jack et Raiponce le voient ! On a TOUS peur pour toi, tu comprends ça ?!

Harold ferma les yeux. C'était beaucoup plus dur qu'il ne le pensait, cacher un secret.

- Alors, même si tu ne me dis rien, je vais te suivre, Harold. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se trame dans ta tête ! Ton père est méchant envers toi ? Tu as des ennuis ? Oui, non, si ?! Tu ne dis rien ?! Super ! Tu as tout gagné. À partir de maintenant, je vais te suivre, Harold.

- Ouais, génial... maugréa l'adolescent.

- Oui, comme tu le dis !

- Tu vas me suivre version Spy Girl, Méri ? Tu vas te cacher dans un coin pour m'espionner quand je sortirai de ma salle commune, tu me suivras même dans la douche ?

Les joues de la rousse rivalisèrent avec ses cheveux.

- S'il le faut, oui, lâcha-t-elle.

Harold écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Puis ses traits se fermèrent.

- Fait comme bon te semble, mais fait gaffe si tu découvres quelque chose. Juste pour prévenir.

Il tourna alors les talons, laissant une Mérida perplexe.

Sa main se crispa contre son sac et elle l'ouvrit, farfouilla quelque chose dedans. Sa respiration devint saccadée et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

- Mon... mon livre... balbutia-t-elle.

Elle l'avait perdu.

.

Harold balanca ses affaires avec rage sur son lit aux motifs bleu et s'assit brutalement. Il plaqua ses mains contre son visage et ferma les yeux. Il détestait se disputer avec Mérida. Il détestait se disputer tout court.

Un petit adolescent aux courts cheveux blonds et ébouriffés s'assit devant lui et le dévisagea avec curiosité. Harold le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lança-t-il.

Le blond l'observa avec un air désolé.

- Écoute, Sab, j'ai pas envie de parler. Laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plaît.

L'adolescent blond soupira sans bruit et se leva finalement s'asseoir sur son lit. Harold le regarda se déchausser.

Il aimait bien Sab, malgré sa nature un peu trop rêveuse. On pouvait lui parler des heures, se confier à lui. Le blond n'arrêtait jamais son interlocuteur. Et comment ferait-il ? Il était muet. Mais ce n'était pas à Sab à qui Harold voulait se confier.

Le brun farfouilla alors dans son sac qu'il avait négligemment jeté. Il sortit quelques livres qu'il posa sur sa commode, et chercha une plume et de l'encre. À leur place, il trouva un bouquin.

"Comment dresser son dragon ?"

Il avait oublié qu'il l'avait prit après que quelqu'un l'ait oublié sur la table de sa maison. Il ne savait pas à qui il appartenait. Harold regarda la première de couverture. Elle représentait un grand dragon noir, chevauché par un adolescent d'environ quatorze ans aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts. Harold en resta coi. Il connaissait le dragon et le garçon. Crocmou. Et lui.

Sa curiosité piquée, il ouvrit le livre et commenca à lire.

"_Cette histoire commenca une nuit, sur une île. Mon île. Berk. Je sais, c'est un nom assez débile, voir carrément idiot, mais bon, c'est mon île. Elle se trouve à douze jours au nord de Sansespoire , quelques degrés au sud de Mourirgeler et est solidement ancrée sur le méridien de Lamisair._

_ Mon village est robuste, solide, comme les habitants du coin. Fondé il y a seize générations, mais malgré ça, toutes les maisons sont neuves, me demandez pas pourquoi parce que je n'ai absolument pas l'envie de vous le dire maintenant, vous comprendrez bien plus tard. On possède la pêche, la chasse, et une vue imprenable sur de merveilleux couchers de soleil._

_ On a juste un petit problème. Oh, pas bien grave, on vit très bien avec, mais c'est quand même dérangeant. Donc, comme je disais, notre problème... ce sont les animaux nuisibles."_

Harold fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait cette histoire. Il l'avait déjà lue, pour sûr. Il se souvint alors. Dans le Poudlard Express, lors de sa première année, Mérida avait balancé ce livre à sa figure ; il l'avait alors ouvert et lu les premiers paragraphes.

Mérida. Ce livre appartenait à Mérida.

Il tourna quelques pages pour trouver du dialogue et s'arrêta à la 5e.

_- Oh, c'est pas vrai, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi sortir, j'ai besoin de faire ma marque ! cria le garçon dans les airs, porté par le forgeron._

_- Oh, t'en as fait beaucoup des marques, riposta Gueulfor en le posant brutalement à terre avec son crochet, là où il n'en fallait pas !_

_- Mais deux minutes ! Je vais tuer un dragon et ma vie va prodigieusement devenir meilleure ! J'aurais peut-être même un rendez-vous !_

Harold passa encore une dizaine de pages.

_ Il referma brutalement son calepin et le fourra dans son vêtement en peau de mouton brun._

_- Les dieux sont contre moi, maugréa-t-il. Il y a des gens qui égarent leur couteau... leur tasse... Mais moi, je m'arrange pour égarer un dragon !_

_ De rage, il donna un coup sec dans une branche devant lui et la reçut en plein dans l'oeil._

- Comment tu t'appelles, toi ? murmura Harold en tournant encore des pages.

La malchance du garçon lui faisait rappeler son propre malheur.

_- Crocmou... fit Harold en remarquant l'abscence de dents dans la bouche du dragon devant lui. J'aurais pourtant juré que..._

Il interrompit sa lecture. Crocmou. Harold. Deux noms qu'il connaissait très bien.

- Qu'est-ce que mon nom et celui de Crocmou fichent dans ce bouquin ?

Le brun regarda la couverture pour y dénicher le nom de l'auteur : il n'y en avait pas. Apparemment, personne n'avait écrit ce livre.

Harold feuilleta le bouquin et tomba sur les dernières pages.

_ Crocmou poussa un grognement de joie en voyant son ami se réveiller, lentement mais sûrement. Il commenca à le débarbouiller avec de grands coups de langue, Harold reçut son haleine de dragon en plein dans le pif et toussa. Eûrk, ça puait vraiment._

_- Salut mon vieux, dit Harold en caressant le dragon. J'suis bien content de te voir aussi._

_ Enthousiasmé, le dragon posa son énorme patte sur le ventre de Harold qui poussa un cri. Apeuré, Crocmou se décala et le garçon reprit son souffle pour regarder autour de lui._

_- Je... suis chez moi. Et t'es chez moi aussi..._

_ Crocmou frétilla avant de partir en flèche vers des meubles et tout casser. Le dragon sauta pour atterrir sur une poutre du plafond. Harold tendit les bras en avant pour lui dire d'arrêter, il allait se lever mais soudain, stoppa tout mouvement._

_ Crocmou s'immobilisa lui aussi, et descendit de la poutre._

_ Harold retira la couverture et prit une grande inspiration. Le dragon continua de le regarder, attendant sa réaction avec un peu d'inquiétude. Alors, lentement, Harold posa un pied à terre._

_ Un seul._

Harold cessa de respirer. Son homonyme du bouquin avait perdu sa jambe. Il frissonna d'effroi. Cela ne risquait pas de lui arriver, pas vrai ? Mais, dans le livre, il avait bien rencontré un dragon noir nommé Crocmou... et il connaissait Gueulfor, aussi. C'était un des plus proches amis de son père, Stoïc.

Alors, il referma le livre et se précipita hors du dortoir des garçons, le bouquin sous le bras, bien décidé à demander à Mérida ce qu'il se tramait.

Il avait oublié qu'ils s'étaient disputés il y avait à peine quinze minutes.

* * *

_Donc... Question : Ce livre détient-il réellement le futur de nos jeunes héros ou le marchand a fait avaler des salades à Mérida ? Rrrrhmmm... À vous de décider ! :D_

_Ça vous dérange que Crocmou soit sans "k" ? Personnellement, je trouve que "Crocmou" est plus classe que "Krokmou" ^^_

_Little reviews ?  
_


	7. L'ours

_Hello à tous ! Chapitre 6 est arrivé ! Il y aura beaucoup plus d'action dans celui-là. Disons que l'on s'éloigne de plus en plus du monde des Bisoun- des cours ^^' et qu'on attaque la partie dure.  
_

_Guest : Je suppose que c'est the-zia à l'appareil, non ? ^^ Encore merci pour ta review ! ;) Crocmou est choupi, surtout en petit ! (ooh, une rime !) Oh, tu penses que Haroldounais va perdre une jambe ? Eh bien, je ne peux pas te dire la vérité, malheureusement. Ne me tape pas, s'il te plaît !_

**_Avis : À partir de maintenant, je change la photo de ma fanfic en fonction du film principal employé. En ce moment, c'est "Rebelle" qui est mit en avant. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas si la photo change !_**

_Bonne lecture à tous/toutes !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : L'ours**

Harold courait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une touffe rousse qui pouvait passer par là. Il bousculait des gens, murmurait de vagues excuses tandis que des jurons étouffés parsemaient sa course effrénée. Il eut juste le temps de voir une forme blonde accompagnée d'une tête blanche avant de se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose de mouvant et de tomber lamentablement par terre.

- Oups, désolée ! s'excusa la fille blonde.

Harold leva les yeux et reconnut Raiponce qui lui tendait la main, mi-gênée mi-inquiétée, tandis que Jack à ses côtés pouffait de rire.

- 'Ponce, je pense que les gens aiment beaucoup tes cheveux pour marcher dessus aussi régulièrement.

Raiponce gloussa et Harold se releva avec un grognement.

- Où est-ce que tu courais comme ça ? demanda la blonde.

- Je cherchais Mérida... répondit Harold en regardant autour de lui.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je dois lui rendre un bouquin.

Raiponce tourna la tête vers Jack qui haussa les épaules, l'air de ne pas plus comprendre qu'elle.

- Si tu veux savoir, Mérida est partie à la douche, lui dit Raiponce.

- Si tu veux la voir, ne te gêne pas ! compléta Jack en souriant.

- Heuuu, je crois que, finalement, je vais attendre un peu, fit Harold, un peu gêné.

- Tu n'as pas envie de la voir toute n-

Raiponce donna un coup de coude à Jack.

- Bah quoi ? protesta l'argenté, tout sourire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Raiponce soupira et se pencha vers Harold qui remarqua alors qu'elle était légèrement plus grande que lui.

- Elle va sûrement sortir dans quelques minutes, elle avait pratiquement fini quand je suis sortie. Oui, Jack, je viens de prendre ma douche ! dit-elle devant le regard interrogateur de Jack.

- Tes cheveux ne sont pas mouillés ?

- Si je me souviens bien, je suis une sorcière. Je peux donc me les sécher avec un peu de magie !

Harold les laissa à leur dispute et s'éloigna, décidé à attendre Mérida devant la douche des filles s'il le fallait. Il savait où c'était pour y être déjà passé quelquefois. Il se rappela du premier jour où il était tombé dans cette salle sans le faire exprès et s'était immédiatement rué à l'extérieur, qualifié de pervers. Bon, encore heureux qu'il n'avait même pas jeté un coup d'oeil dans la pièce, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Il s'arrêta devant les grandes portes en bois et remarqua que de la vapeur s'échappaient du bois. Il entendait vaguement des sifflotements et des chants, et comprit qu'il se trouvait juste devant les douches des filles. Il se demanda si c'était comme chez les garçons. Leurs douches à eux étaient séparées par une cloison large mais ils pouvaient très bien entendre leurs voisons chanter ou lancer des sorts sous l'eau ; ce qui, bien évidemment, les faisait crier encore plus souvent à cause de soit la gerbe d'eau froide sortant de leur baguette, soit d'un choc électrique, toujours sortant de leur baguette.

Ici aussi, il pouvait entendre des cris, surtout des cris de joie et des comptines étranges. "Sûrement un truc de fille" pensa Harold. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux écouter.

_Il pleut, il mouille, c'est la fête à la grenouille_

_Douuuuce nuit_

_Je suis, toujours, un peu, amoureuse de moi !_

_La reine a fait faire un bouquet,_

_Je suis une sorcière !_

_De jolies fleurs de lys..._

_Pour toi, je serai un blaireau !_

_Et la senteur de ce bouquet,_

_Sifflant dans le ciel d'été !_

_A fait tuer Marquise..._

_Seul au monde, le garçon neigeux,_

_La montagne chante et me rappelle,_

_Est souvent bien malheureux,_

_Ce qu'est la liberté !_

_Car jamais personne ne le verra,_

_L'éternité, c'est long quelquefois. *****_

Il eut juste le temps de se dire qu'une voix lui était familière et d'amorcer un pas en arrière avant de se prendre la porte en pleine figure. Il tomba par terre, la main sur le nez, les yeux brouillés par les larmes.

La rousse qui se tenait devant lui avait les cheveux mouillés mais propres. Harold remarqua malgré sa vue brouillée que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait sans sa touffe habituelle. Elle poussa alors un cri de surprise et le saisit par le bras pour le relever.

- Je t'ai fait mal, Harold ?

- Non, pas le moins du monde, ironisa l'adolescent. Je viens à peine de me faire claquer par une porte.

- D'ailleurs, tu faisais quoi derrière la porte ? C'était pas plutôt moi qui était censé t'espionner ?

Mince, Harold avait oublié que leur dernière discussion s'était mal déroulée.

- Heu... fit-il, gêné.

- Mmhhh ?

- Je voulais te poser quelques questions, avoua-t-il.

- C'est le monde à l'envers ! s'écria Mérida en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est quoi ce livre ?

Harold lui montra "Comment dresser son dragon ?". Mérid écarquilla les yeux et s'emparer brutalement de l'ouvrage.

- Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? siffla-t-elle. Il est à moi !

- Il était sur la table des Poufsouffle, soupira Harold. Je ne te l'ai pas volé, je viens juste de me rappeler que c'était ton livre. Et de remarquer que mon nom était dedans.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Les seuls prénoms que j'ai trouvé sont le mien, celui de mes parents et celui de profess-

Mérida se tut brusquement comme si elle avait fait une gaffe.

- Attends, il y a ton prénom et celui de ta famille dedans ?! s'écria Harold.

Mérida ne répondit rien et lui montra simplement la couverture de l'ouvrage qui s'intitulait à présent "L'histoire de la rebelle et de l'ours". L'adolescent brun y vit une jeune fille aux cheveux roux emmêlés et en robe déchirée accompagnée par un grand ours, tous deux dans une forêt sombre. Il en resta coi.

- Tu comprends, maintenant ? fit Mérida.

- Non.

Harold prit soudain le livre des mains de Mérida malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas du tout d'accord et, subitement, l'ouvrage se métamorphosa. La rousse laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur en découvrant le titre de son livre et sa couverture.

- Le marchand disait vrai.. murmura-t-elle. Ce livre change de forme en fonction de celui qui le porte...

- C'est donc pour cela que mon nom s'y trouve lorsque je le lis ?

- Oui. Le vendeur m'a aussi dit que... ce fichu bouquin avait le pouvoir d'annoncer les évènements à venir.

Harold arrêta de respirer. Mérida haussa un sourcil devant son teint subitement pâle.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Le moi du livre a perdu sa jambe... répondit l'adolescent.

Mérida en perdit ses mots.

- Qu'est-ce que... hein, quoi ? Jambe ?

- Il a perdu sa jambe...

- Et comment ?

- Je sais pas ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il s'est réveillé et qu'il avait perdu sa jambe tout à la fin du livre. Et il y avait aussi Crocmou...

- Punaise, Harold, qui est ce Crocmou ?! s'énerva Mérida.

Le brun lui jeta un regard qui lui conseilla de se taire, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement et avec surprise. Harold n'avait pas l'habitude de s'énerver.

- Il est temps de te révéler quelques trucs, Méri, dit-il soudain.

.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

Harold s'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre et Mérida faillit lui rentrer dedans car sa robe ne lui permettait pas de marcher normalement. Elle grogna, se rattrapa à une branche basse et enleva des feuilles coincées dans ses cheveux.

- Harold, réponds-moi !

- On arrive, Méri, répondit l'adolescent, un peu essoufflé. Sois patiente !

- Bah, justement, je ne suis pas patiente.

Harold soupira une énième fois et reprit sa marche, suivi de près par la Gryffondor qui faisait sa butée malgré son anxiété évidente.

- On va arriver dans quelques minutes... fit Harold à voix haute sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

- Génial.

Il marchèrent encore sur une centaine de mètres et Harold s'arrêta devant un large fossé rempli de petits et grand arbres et traversé par un ruisseau à l'eau limpide.

- Voilà. Maintenant, tu restes bien près de moi, OK ?

Mérida hocha la tête distraitement tout en observant le paysage. Harold sauta dans le fossé et il eut juste le temps de se pousser avant que la rousse ne tombe là où il s'était posé il y avait quelques secondes. Elle se releva facilement en dégageant des mèches rousses qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

- Et alors ? C'est ton jardin secret, ton pays des merveilles ?

- Attends, fit Harold.

Il s'avanca, bien droit pour frimer, vers le milieu du fossé et placa ses mains en porte-voix.

- T'es où, mon vieux ? Ne te caches pas, c'est moi, Harold ! Alez, Crocky, viens !

Mérida, elle, commenca à reculer. Ce truc, elle ne le sentait pas, quoi que cela puisse bien être. Le souffle rapide, elle attendit un bruit, un mouvement suspect pour déguerpir. Mais rien ne se passait.

- Crocmou, c'est pas un jeu, là ! lanca Harold à tue-tête, commencant à s'inquiéter.

D'habitude, le dragon se montrait assez rapidement. Mais là, c'était trop long.

- Allez, mon vieux ! Il n'y a pas de danger, puisque je te le dis !

Un grondement sourd retentit alors. Harold s'immobilisa, tout comme Mérida de l'autre côté du fossé. L'adolescent ne reconnaissait pas ce bruit, qui était beaucoup plus grave que celui de Crocmou.

- Mon vieux ? appela-t-il encore une fois d'une voix tremblante.

Alors, les arbres se déchirèrent pour laisser passer une gigantesque forme sombre. Harold hurla et tomba brutalement par terre, évitant par chance un grand coup de griffe.

Mérida hoqueta de stupeur. Ce monstre qui se tenait sur ses deux pattes devant son ami, elle le connaissait. Ou, plus précisément, elle l'avait déjà _lu_.

- Vas-t'en ! ordonna-t-elle à Harold effondré contre un rocher.

Mais il ne bougea pas, tétanisé par la peur.

- Barre-toi ! lui hurla encore Mérida, paniquée.

Mais il ne remuait pas.

La rousse jura de bon coeur et sortit alors sa baguette de sa poche tandis que le monstre devant le Poufsouffle se redressait de toute sa taille et levait une patte grosse comme le corps entier de l'adolescent. Elle positionna sa baguette comme un arc, saisit une corde imaginaire entre ses doigts et inspira profondément.

Expiration, inspiration. Évacuer le stress, l'anxiété, la peur. La panique et la colère. Garder son sang froid.

Viser parcimonieusement. Puis relâcher.

- Flambios.

Une boule de feu sortit de sa baguette et fila, quasiment invisible, vers la patte du monstre qui l'abattait sur Harold. La bête poussa un grognement de douleur et l'air s'emplit de l'odeur de fourrure grillée et de sang.

L'adolescent se recroquevilla sur lui-même et la patte finit son parcours quelques millimètres au-dessus de sa tête.

- Lève-toi, vite ! lui cria Mérida.

L'adolescent bougea enfin. Et fila vers elle tandis que le monstre poussait un hurlement de souffrance tout en regardant fixement les deux amis qui fuyaient, ses yeux injectés de sang emplis d'une sombre détermination.

Dès que Harold eut franchi l'espace qui séparait Mérida de la bête, l'adolescente le poussa en avant pour qu'il aille plus vite et remonta les pans de sa robe pour courir.

Ils remontèrent sur les rochers pour accéder à la forêt. Harold faillit tomber mais Mérida lui attrapa la main et le remonta d'un coup sec, le faisant grimacer. Arrivés en dehors du fossé, ils regardèrent vers le bas.

Enfin, ils distinguèrent ce qu'était le monstre. C'était un énorme ours à la fourrure pelée par endroits, couverte de tatouages de guerre étranges, et des cicatrices lui coupaient la joue droite en deux. Étrangement, cela rappela quelqu'un à Harold et à Mérida. Mais qui... ?

L'ours chargea alors. Ses muscles forts se tendirent et sa respiration s'alourdit. Il poussa un hurlement féroce et commenca à gravir les rochers. Mérida poussa un cri.

Les adolescents s'arrachèrent à cette vision cauchemardesque et s'élancèrent à vive allure dans la forêt interdite. Les branches fouettaient leurs visages, déchirant leurs vêtements, réduisant en morceaux leurs robes et leurs cinglant les jambes, laissant des traces sanglantes à chaque fois qu'elles les frappaient.

Mérida se prit une grosse branche en pleine figure. Harold s'arrêta net et la releva tandis qu'elle se tenait le front en gémissant. Il dut l'obliger à continuer de courir.

Il pouvait entendre le monstre approcher. Son souffle, ses halètements. Sa haine. Ses lourds pas qui approchaient à vive allure. Cela le terrifiait. Il en devenait malade. Il aurait voulu que tout s'arrête.

Il n'aurait jamais dû vouloir montrer Crocmou à Mérida... et le jeune dragon avait disparu. Pourquoi, comment, il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, maintenant, c'était qu'un ours d'une tonne les pourchassait sans relâche dans la forêt interdite et qu'ils étaient blessés, Mérida peut-être plus que lui. Il aurait tellement voulu que tout s'arrête... tout s'arrête... la vie d'avant... tout... fini.

- Harold ?

Il tomba alors par terre tandis que la rousse derrière lui tremblait des pieds à la tête, les mains toujours crispée contre son front comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il se redressa, les yeux fous, regardant autour de lui avec l'énergie du désespoir, et, finalement, vit Jack.

- Il est là ! hurla Harold, complètement terrifié. Il nous chasse, il est juste derrière nous, il faut partir, loin d'ici !

- Hé, calme-toi, 'Roldy, je suis là. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Harold regarda derrière lui. Il ne vit rien. Il n'entendit rien. Pas la plus petite ombre, pas le moindre soupir qui aurait pu témoigner de la présence de l'ours. Rien.

- Il était là... murmura-t-il.

- MÉRI ! cria une voix de fille.

Il vit une silhouette aux longs cheveux blonds se précipiter vers la rousse et la faire asseoir contre un rocher. La Gryffondor tremblait, ses cheveux cachant totalement son visage, mais Harold pouvait voir un mince filet de sang couler le long de sa gorge et tacher sa robe déchirée.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Raiponce, affolée. Laisse-moi voir, s'il te plaît, je te promets que je ne ferai pas mal, mais comment tu t'es fait ça ?!

- On... on... balbutia Harold, perdu.

- Calme-toi, mon gars, lanca Jack paisiblement en posant une main sur son épaule. Qui était là ? Pourquoi êtes-vous dans cette état-là ?

Harold ne pouvait rien répondre, il était trop choqué pour pouvoir articuler normalement. Comme la première fois que Crocmou et lui s'étaient disputés et que le dragon avait hurlé à quelques centimètres de ses oreilles. Son cerveau avait été en état de choc, ses tympans complètement abasourdis. Et il s'était évanoui.

Il sentit sa vision s'obstruer.

- 'Ponce, Harold ne va pas bien non plus, remarqua Jack d'un ton qui sembla lointain aux oreilles du Poufsouffle.

Harold battit faiblement des paupières et s'appuya sur l'épaule solide de Jack qui le soutint, inquiet.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Harold vit ses lèvres bouger. Mais n'entendit rien. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Raiponce soutenir Mérida qui avait à présent enlevé ses mains de son front. Une méchante plaie passait de son arcade sourcilière jusqu'à la naissance de ses cheveux. Il eut juste le temps de se dire qu'elle n'avait pas de commotion cérébrale. Que tout allait bien. Ils étaient sains et saufs.

Alors, il relâcha le contrôle.

Son corps partit en arrière et il tomba dans l'obscurité.

* * *

**_* Toutes ces chansons ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidemment. Celle avec la Marquise tuée par la Reine est de "Le roi a fait battre tambour", certaines sont de moi, tandis que vous reconnaîtrez sûrement le "Vers le ciel" de Mérida ;)_**

_De l'action ! Yeeah ! *fait la danse de la joie*_

_J'espère que je n'ai pas trop précipité... Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, j'adore faire s'évanouir les personnages ! Je suis foldingue ! :O_

_Reviews ?_


	8. Plan

_Oui, d'accord, je suis en retard et j'ai un peu bâclé mon chapitre. Manque d'idées, excusez-moi :S Mais je vous promets que le chapitre suivant sera mieux !  
_

_The-Zia :__ Ah ah, surprise ! XD J'aime bien mettre des trucs auxquels personne ne s'attend :) Ben, tu sais, c'est Harold, il est plutôt faible... Sans vouloir être méchante envers lui. Raiponce a une chevelure magique ? Tu verras oui ou non plus tard, ma chère Zia ! ;)_

_Bonne lecture... et je vous prie encore de pardonner mon retard et le bâclage uu_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Plan**

Jack ne savait pas quoi faire. Deux de ses amis étaient blessés et avaient besoin de soins rapidement. Mérida était blanche comme un linge et paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir à tout moment, heureusement que Raiponce la soutenait. La rousse saignait beaucoup du front, on aurait dit qu'elle avait heurté quelque chose. Harold, quant à lui, s'était effondré et ne se réveillait pas malgré les tapes de plus en plus fortes de Jack sur les joues.

- Mérida, tu m'entends ? fit Raiponce, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Méri, réponds-moi !

- J-je vais chercher de l'aide, dit soudain Jack.

- Ne me laisse pas seule ! cria aussitôt la blonde, effrayée.

- Je reviens très vite, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je te jure que je serai revenu avant même que tu finisses de dire « Jack Frost est mon gardien ! »

L'adolescent allongea Harold sur le sol et s'éloigna à vive allure hors des bois. Raiponce le suivit du regard tandis que Mérida se redressait légèrement, tremblant un peu moins qu'avant.

- Ça va mieux, Méri ? demanda la blonde, inquiète.

La Gryffondor respira un grand coup et balanca ses cheveux roux en arrière, dévoilant l'affreuse plaie sur son front. Elle semblait s'être remise du choc et remarqua le corps de Harold à terre. Elle se précipita alors vers lui et, une main toujours à la tempe, le gifla violemment.

La tête du brun partit sur le côté mais il ne se réveilla pas. La rousse jura et continua de le gifler. Et encore. Puis encore. On aurait dit que ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, mais non, il n'en était rien. « Ce devait être un reflet du soleil » pensa Raiponce même si elle n'y croyait pas trop.

Elle se redressa alors et ferma les yeux, tentant d'ignorer les coups de Mérida et ses reniflements de plus en plus présents.

- Jack Frost est mon gardien... murmura-t-elle.

Mais il ne vint pas.

.

Jack sauta par-dessus un arbre effondré et évita habilement une branche basse qui l'aurait fait plonger à terre. Il faillit rencontrer un tronc volumineux et freina à temps pour ne pas se casser le nez, et continua sa course effrénée pour déboucher enfin sur l'orée de la forêt. La cabane du garde-chasse était bien visible entre les arbres, au milieu des citrouilles géantes que Hagrid cultivait avec soin et protégeait grâce à ses anti-limaces. Il frappa brutalement à la porte en bois.

Des aboiements de chien et des grattements retentirent aussitôt à la porte, accompagnés par une grosse voix bourrue.

- Crockdur, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas aboier, espèce de malotru !

Les grattements s'arrêtèrent et la porte s'ouvrit alors.

Un homme d'au moins trois mètres de haut se tenait devant Jack, sa barbe noire et ses cheveux épais cachant ses yeux rieurs mais tout aussi bruns. Il portait des vêtements en peaux de bête et maintenant un gros molosse excité par le collier, l'étranglant légèrement.

Hagrid, le garde-chasse, paraissait heureux d'avoir de la visite. Même si la compagnie était un adolescent de Serpentard qui s'amusait toujours à lui lancer de la neige créée magiquement dans sa barbe aux poils emmêlés.

- Bonjour, Jack ! s'exclama-t-il de sa grosse voix. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? J'espère que tu n'as pas encore fait de bêtise, hein ?

Son ton se fit soupçonneux, et Jack répondit rapidement, un peu essoufflé.

- Mes amis sont au bois... Ils... ils ont besoin d'aide... et vite !

Hagrid haussa un sourcil broussailleux et empêcha encore Crockdur de se ruer vers le Serpentard. Le grand homme regarda l'air apeuré et inquiet de l'adolescent, et décida qu'il ne semblait pas se jouer de lui.

- Où c'est, gamin ?

- Dans... la Forêt Interdite...

- La Forêt ?!

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard, conclut Jack en se ruant dans les bois.

Hagrid n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre à grandes enjambées, le molosse le suivant de près en aboyant parfois.

Jack conduisit le garde-chasse jusqu'à Raiponce, Mérida et Harold, et remarqua que la Gryffondor était à-demi allongée sur le corps sans vie du Poufsouffle et paraissait sangloter. Elle releva la tête à leur arrivée brusque et se sécha rapidement les yeux pour que personne ne voit ses pleurs. La Serdaigle se précipita vers Jack et se jeta dans ses bras. Surpris, l'adolescent se laissa faire, et lui tapota doucement le dos en s'apercevant qu'elle était morte de peur pour Harold et Mérida.

Hagrid, lui, arriva rapidement aux côtés de Harold et poussa gentiment la rousse sur le côté, qui se laissa faire. Il le souleva de terre et le porta sur son épaule solide, la tête du brun ballotante. Mérida suivit le grand homme en s'essuyant le front d'une main trempée d'hémoglobine. Hagrid grommelait des jurons à propos des idioties des adolescents.

Jack sortit de l'étreinte de Raiponce et la prit par le bras pour suivre la Gryffondor et le garde-chasse.

.

- Puisque j'vous dis que j'vais très bien !

Mérida jeta un regard courroucé à Mme Pomfresh qui tentait vainement de lui faire boire une potion revitalisante. La plaie sur son front n'était plus qu'une vague cicatrice remplie de mauvais souvenirs.

- Je n'boirais jamais c'truc dégoûtant ! continua l'adolescente aux cheveux ébouriffés tout en lancant à l'infirmière un regard meurtrier.

- Oh que si, tu vas la boire, jeune fille, riposta Mme Pomfresh sur un ton dur. Par soumission, et plus vite que ça !

Elle sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Mérida qui, déstabilisée, ferma son clapet.

- Vous n'oseriez pas, dit-elle quand même.

- Essaie pour voir.

Mérida aurait adoré lui lancer un sortilège interdit, mais, malheureusement, c'était interdit. Elle fit une nouvelle grimace et Mme Pomfresh lui tendit la potion, la surveillant au cas où elle ferait quelque chose de stupide, comme lancer la potion à travers la fenêtre.

Mérida attrapa le gobelet, jeta un regard dégoûté à son contenant, ferma les yeux et but sans respirer. Elle hoqueta immédiatement et faillit tout recracher sur le sol.

Jack, à côté d'elle, lui donna de petites tapes dans le dos pour l'aider. La Gryffondor toussa une nouvelle fois, faillit s'étrangler et, enfin, avala le produit apparemment _légèrement_ piquant. Elle grommela des jurons incompréhensibles en redonnant sèchement le gobelet à Mme Pomfresh qui s'éloigna, satisfaite, vers le lit de Harold juste à côté de celui de Mérida.

- Alors, mon garçon, comment te sens-tu ? Encore un peu pâle, hein ?

- Il est toujours pâle, de toute façon, blagua Jack.

- Moins qu'toi, l'engelure, rétorqua Mérida avec un sourire.

- Je me demande parfois si tu devrais te maquiller les joues, Jack, pour qu'elles paraissent plus roses, songea Raiponce à voix haute, assise sur une chaise. Tu as l'air d'un mort-vivant.

- Mais c'est parce que je SUIS un zombie qui va te dévorer tout cru... fit l'argenté. Grraggr gêêê je suis mouruuuuu !

- Du maquillage sur un mec ? releva Mérida en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, tu as peut-être raison... dit la blonde, amusée par les onomatopées incohérentes de Jack dont les yeux roulaient dans ses orbites.

Harold gloussa tandis que Mme Pomfresh posait une main sur son front pour relever sa température.

- Tu es apte à sortir, jeune homme, décida-t-elle. Mlle DunBroch aussi, et Mlle Gothel et Mr Frost devraient en faire de même avant qu'il n'y ait d'autre blessé !

Jack se rua immédiatement en dehors de l'infirmerie en poussant un cri de victoire.

_- I'm free_ ! s'écria-t-il en faisant sursauter les élèves se trouvant derrière la porte de l'infirmerie.

Des premières années hurlèrent de peur et s'éclipsèrent aussi vite que leurs jambes maigres le purent, tandis que Jack riait comme un fou. Raiponce gloussa et le suivit en trottinant allègremment, sa longue tresse frôlant le sol à chacun de ses petits pas. Mérida leva les yeux au ciel et sortit en compagnie de Harold, qui avait l'air de ne plus trop savoir où il en était.

- Écoute, je dois retourner dans la forêt, murmura le brun à l'oreille de la rousse.

- T'es cinglé ou quoi ? répondit sèchement Mérida. Avec cet ours débile qui nous pourchasse ? Pas question.

- Je dois retrouver Crocmou !

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux et Mérida jeta un regard énervé à son ami.

- Tu vas m'dire qui est Crocmou, oui ou non ?!

- C'est mon dragon, OK ?!

Mérida écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Ton **quoi** ?! cria-t-elle enfin après avoir ouvert et fermé la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Des têtes se tournèrent vers eux.

- 'Roldy, Méri ?

Les dénommés se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et découvrirent Jack et Raiponce qui les dévisageaient, ébahis.

- Un dragon... ? réussit à murmurer Raiponce.

- Ce... c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! s'excusa Harold, affolé.

- Mais de quoi tu parles, mon vieux ? demanda Jack.

Harold prit une grande inspiration et remarqua soudain le silence qui régnait autour d'eux et les élèves qui avaient arrêté de marcher. Mérida soupira un grand coup et, soudain, s'écria :

- Allez voir ailleurs si on 'est, les d'mi-portions, c'est un truc privé !

Les "demi-portions" en question, dont certains qui étaient plus grands que Mérida, haussèrent un sourcil. La rousse s'énerva alors.

- DÉGAGEZ, OK ?!

Il y eut soudain un brouhaha et les élèves se dispersèrent sans demander leur reste, la Gryffondor étant bien connue pour son tempérament bouillant et ses accès de magie tout aussi brûlants.

- Merci, Méri, dit Harold en lui jeta un regard admirateur.

La rousse rougit autant que ses cheveux et fit semblant d'ignorer le commentaire du brun. Raiponce les regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres, bien décidée à montrer au Poufsouffle comment apprivoiser une fille téméraire nommée Mérida. Elle avait franchement hâte de voir comment ce potentiel couple pouvait tourner...

- Donc, tu disais, Harold ? dit Jack, coupant net les pensées de la blonde.

Le plus petit des quatre prit une nouvelle grande inspiration, ferma les yeux, et se lanca.

- J'aitrouvéundragondansleChemindeTraversel'oeufaéc lotetjel'aigardéparcequ'ilmesemblaitdifférentdesau tresetvoilà, lâcha-t-il en un seul souffle.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis...

- Hein ? fit Jack qui n'avait rien compris.

- J'suis perdue, là, dit Mérida en se grattant la tête.

- Moi de même, hocha Raiponce. Tu peux répéter, Harold ?

Le brun leur lanca un regard noir, énervé qu'ils l'obligent à répéter.

- J'ai trouvé un dragon dans le Chemin de Traverse, expliqua-t-il plus clairement, son oeuf a éclot, je l'ai gardé parce qu'il me semblait différent des autres, et maintenant, il a disparu.

- À la place, il y avait un ours... trouva la rousse.

- C'est ça.

Les autres restèrent silencieux, assommés par la révélation. Alors, un sourire éclatant germa sur les lèvres de Raiponce.

- Un dragon ?! C'est trop génial ! Comment il est, décris-le moi, s'il te plaît ! Je parie qu'il est trop mignon, de super grands yeux, tout poilu et tout pelucheux !

Jack gloussa. Mérida se tapa la paume de sa main contre son front en lancant un vague "c'est pas vrai, non mais j'rêve..." et Harold la regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Heu... réussit-il à dire.

- Comment il est ?! pressa la blonde en lui sautant carrément dessus.

- En fait, il m'arrive environ à la taille, il est tout noir, il a de grands yeux verts et-

- Oooh, des yeux verts ? Comme moi ?!

- Non, plus foncés.

- Comme toi ?

- ... si tu veux...

- Trop mignon ! Et c'est quoi son p'tit nom ?

- Crocmou...

- Trop mignon !

- Vous vous foutez de moi... gémit Mérida.

- Malheureusement non, princesse, répondit Jack qui se mordait les joues pour ne pas rire.

- Je t'ai dit de n'pas m'parler comme ça, crétin des Alpes !

- Je t'appelle comme je veux, tête enfumée !

- Espèce de-

- Oooh, Méri, Jack, arrêtez vos sottises ! les arrêta Raiponce. On doit trouver son dragon !

- Et éviter c'te ours échevelé... termina la rousse en croisant les bras. Personne n'se d'mande comment Harold a fait pour garder autant de temps une bête sauvage dans l'enceinte du château ?!

- On va le retrouver, conclut la blonde. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harold, peut importe la façon dont tu as amené Crocmou ici, le principal c'est que tu l'aimes, cette grande peluche poilue !

Harold lui fit un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin, et Jack hocha la tête, apparemment heureux. Tant qu'il y avait un défi, il était prêt à le surmonter !

Mérida soupira.

- Bon, puisque tout le monde semble d'accord, j'vous accompagne.

- Merci, Méri, fit Harold en lui lancant ce sourire en coin dont il avait l'habitude, montrant par la même occasion ses dents légèrement écartées.

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi, hein... murmura la Gryffondor.

Harold rougit de plus belle. Mérida le regarda, les yeux brillants. Elle adorait le voir le rouge aux pommettes. Il avait beau ne pas être très musclé ou très grand, il était définitivement craquant lorsqu'il était gêné.

.

- OK, alors, c'est quoi le plan ? demanda Jack.

Ils marchaient tous les quatres dans les couloirs remplis d'élèves qui s'en allaient vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. Raiponce rougit en aperçevant Eugène Fitzherbert lui faire un signe charmeur de la main, ce que Jack aperçut. Il poussa un grognement et mis les mains dans sa poche de sweat-shirt bleu qu'il portait toujours en dehors des cours.

- Tout d'abord, on doit être de retour avant neuf heures du soir, répondit Harold en marchant d'un pas rapide. C'est le moment où on doit se retrouver pour notre retenue.

- Crotte, notre retenue, j'avais complètement oublié ! rugit Mérida, ses cheveux volant derrière elle au rythme de ses foulées.

- Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ? proposa Raiponce, relevant les pans de sa robe qui l'empêchaient de correctement marcher. Je n'ai pas retenue, contrairement à vous.

- Non, blondie, reste au chaud dans ton dortoir, répondit Jack avec un sourire rassurant. On va revenir aussi vite qu'un lapin !

- Bon, d'accord... fit la Serdaigle.

- On commence à chercher où ? demanda Mérida qui suivait Harold de près.

- Tout d'abord, aux alentours de la forêt.

- T'es cinglé ?!

- J'ai jamais dit "dedans" ! Regarde juste un peu, appelle-le et fait ce que tu as envie de faire. Moi, je vais rester à l'orée des bois. Il reconnaîtra sûrement mon odeur et viendra me voir. Vous, il ne vous connaît pas. C'est pour ça que je vais vous donner...

Il s'arrêta soudain, Mérida fallit lui rentrer dedans, et farfouilla dans ses poches de robe de sorcier. Il sortit de longs filets de morue, et Raiponce recula, dégoûtée.

- On est vraiment obligés ? demanda-t-elle en se bouchant le nez.

- Ça va, ça te tuera pas, dit la rousse en levant les yeux au ciel. Papa et moi, on va souvent pêcher, je t'assure qu'on se fait rapidement à l'odeur du poisson grillé.

Jack plissa le nez, aussi dégoûté que Raiponce, mais attrapa quand même un morceau de morue entre ses longs doigts pâles.

- C'est pour l'attirer ? demanda-t-il en glissant la nourriture nauséabonde dans une des poches.

- Crocmou en raffole, approuva Harold. Il bouffe n'importe quoi, sauf des anguilles. Il déteste les anguilles.

- Mystère des anguilles non volées élucidé ! blagua Jack en se rappelant que le Poufsouffle chipait toujours du poisson, à part des anguilles.

- Je vais demander aux élèves s'ils ont vu quelque chose d'anormal dans le coin, proposa Raiponce. Comme un animal aux yeux verts...

- Il ressemble un peu à un chat, dit Harold.

- Alors, un chat aux yeux verts !

- L'engelure, tu fais quoi ? demanda Mérida.

- Comment trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foins ? dit le Serpentard, sybillin.

- Incendier la botte ? élucida la blonde.

- Yep !

- Jack, tu ne peux pas mettre le feu à Poudlard ! s'énerva Harold. Même si j'adorerai bien moi aussi... grommela-t-il entre ses dents sans que personne n'entende.

- Nope. Même si j'adorerais me débarrasser des profs...

- Approuvé par moi, pour une fois, réagit Mérida.

- Sans blague, tu fais quoi, à part blaguer, Jack ? dit le brun.

- Je suis Raiponce.

- Ça marche ! lança la dénommée, enthousiasmée.

Et les voilà partis, Mérida et Harold vers la Forêt Interdite une fois de plus, Jack et Raiponce dans les couloirs obscurs du château.

Plus que deux heures avant neuf.


	9. Oubli

_Je suis désolée pour la longue attente mais j'ai une autre fic en cours et c'est elle la priorité, encore désolée :)_

_The-zia :__ Merci Zia :) Le Meric__cup avance à pas d'escargot, pour l'instant T.T Mais je préfère ça, je ne suis pas très... romantique, comme fille XD. Bonne lecture !_

_Merci pour tous les followers, les favoriteurs et les reviewteurs (ils existent, ces mots ? O.o) !_

_Et... Enjoy ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Oubli**

- Par où est-ce qu'on commence ? demanda Raiponce en triturant une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Où est-ce qu'un dragon pourrait bien se cacher pour être tranquille ? riposta Jack, la dévisageant avec un sourire aux lèvres.

La blonde réfléchit quelques instants, puis ses yeux verts étincelèrent.

- Si j'étais une de ces boules de poils, je serais montée au point le plus élevé du château. Pour prendre mon envol.

Jack tapa vigoureusement dans ses mains en signe de victoire.

- Yep ! Mais tu es sûre que ce "Crocmou" sait voler ?

- Tous les dragons savent voler !

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Raiponce combattait mollement l'envie de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux blancs mal coiffés de Jack. Ça avait l'air si doux... Mais le Serpentard lui attrapa la main et la tira en avant vers les innombrables escaliers du château. Elle poussa un cri de surprise puis se laissa emporter, heureuse du contact de leurs deux peaux.

Les escaliers étaient pleins d'élèves pressés de se rendre dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Jack et Raiponce slalomèrent entre les troupeaux de filles surexcités et les hordes de garçons enthousiasmées, et soudain, un grand brun à la barbichette naissante se dressa devant eux. Jack eut un sourire mauvais en reconnaissant l'individu et lui fonca dedans tête la première. Le brun s'écarta juste à temps et se mit à brandir le poing vers Jack. Raiponce, à moitié-traînée par le Serpentard, passa en trombe devant l'adolescent énervé et lui lanca un sourire contrit.

- Désolée, Eugène... lui cria-t-elle en s'enfuyant avec Jack.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient au sommet à la tour d'Astronomie, le point le plus élevé du château. Ils étaient hors d'haleine mais assez heureux de cette petite course entre amis.

Jack s'approcha du vide et s'appuya contre la rambarde. Raiponce s'approcha de lui sans remarquer que sa tresse s'était défaite, comme d'habitude.

- Tu vois quelque chose ? interrogea-t-elle en scrutant la cabane de Hagrid en dessous d'eux.

- À part la Forêt Interdite et des élèves en retard dans le parc, non, rien.

- Hé, regarde ! s'exclama soudain Raiponce en sautillant, son doigt pointé vers deux silhouettes marchantes vers la Forêt.

- Mais c'est...

- Harold et Mérida !

Elle se retint de les saluer de la main, sachant très bien qu'ils ne pouvaient ni n'entendre ni la voir de cette hauteur.

- Ils se parlent, constata la blonde avec un sourire attendri.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? fit Jack, surpris par le ton de l'adolescente.

- Oh, rien ! feignit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Bien sûr que si... Elle voyait très bien Harold et Mérida ensemble. Même si il faudrait convaincre très difficilement la rousse de sortir avec un garçon.

- Ils sont mignons, tout de même... rêva-t-elle à voix haute, le coude appuyé contre la rambarde et la tête sur la main.

Jack haussa un sourcil amusé. Puis tout bascula.

Raiponce poussa un cri et fut brutalement attirée en arrière.

- Jack ! hurla-t-elle en tirant ses longs cheveux de son côté.

L'adolescent s'aperçut alors que sa tresse était défaite. Et que ses cheveux couraient tout le long de l'escalier en colimaçon. Et que quelqu'un tirait la chevelure de la Serdaigle.

Jack saisit alors sa baguette magique et la pointa sur les cheveux de son amie. Elle poussa un autre cri strident en le voyant faire.

- Non !

Jack lut la plus grande peur dans ses yeux.

- Stupéfix ! cria-t-il alors.

Le sortilège fondit dans l'escalier et non pas sur Raiponce. Un grognement retentit à sa suite et la force qui tirait l'adolescente en arrière stoppa brutalement et la Serdaigle tomba dans les bras de Jack.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! dit-elle en se relevant, tremblante.

- Je vais voir, décida le Serpentard.

Tandis qu'elle ramassait ses cheveux éparpillés dans toute la pièce, il brandit sa baguette fermement et se dirigea vers les escaliers plongés dans l'obscurité.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? dit-il. Nous n'avons pas peur de vous.

- Donnez-le moi... grogna une voix grave.

- Donner quoi ?

- Le livre... Donnez-le moi...

Jack jeta un regard interrogateur à Raiponce, mais elle ne semblait pas comprendre plus que lui.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lanca-t-elle à l'obscurité.

- Donnez-le moi, répondit la voix.

- Sinon ? fit Jack, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser intimider.

Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Raiponce fut de nouveau attirée vers l'escalier. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'une dernière mèche se faufilait vers la voix. Elle avait tellement de cheveux.

Elle tendit vainement un bras vers Jack, qui fit de même. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Puis ceux de Raiponce disparurent dans l'obscurité.

- Raiponce ! hurla Jack tandis que son amie criait son prénom.

Il y eut un cri étouffé, puis plus rien. Jack se précipita dans l'obscurité. Pour reculer instantanément.

Un ours venait d'apparaître. Il avait des cicatrices sur le corps, de la fourrure lui manquait par endroits et ses griffes étaient aiguisées comme des poignards. Ses crocs ressortaient de sa bouche et il se dressait sur ses deux pattes postérieures. Et entre ses monstrueuses griffes se tenait une forme blonde aux yeux verts écarquillés de terreur. La patte du monstre l'empêchait de hurler, et une fine griffure lui coupait la joue en deux, déjà saignante.

- Donnez-le moi, répéta l'ours.

Pour une fois, l'adolescent ne trouva rien à répliquer.

- Jack... fit Raiponce d'une voix étouffée.

- Encore un mot et je te tranche la tête, poupée, menaça l'ours en passant une griffe aiguisée sur le cou de la jeune fille.

Elle ferma les yeux, sanglotant.

- Je... bégaya Jack, tout aussi terrifié. Je ne vois pas de quoi v-vous voulez parler...

- MENTEUR ! cracha l'ours.

Raiponce étouffa un hoquet de douleur, le monstre ayant resserré sa prise. Jack ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir. Alors, il hurla. Tout en se penchant dans le vide.

- AU SECOUUUURS !

.

- C'était quoi ?

Harold se figea. Mérida lui jeta un regard intrigué.

- Quoi quoi ? fit-elle.

- Tu n'as pas entendu ?

- Quoi ?! répéta la Gryffondor en regardant dans la même direction que le brun.

- Chut...

Ils tendirent l'oreille. Le cri retentit une nouvelle fois. Mérida crut reconnaître la voix. Puis, soudain, tout se tut.

- C'était... murmura-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Son regard se posa sur la plus haute tour du château. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en O.

Une tache blanche, immobile, se tenait appuyée contre la rambarde. Elle menaçait de tomber dans le vide à tout moment.

- Jack ? fit Harold. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait l-

La tache blanche disparut soudain. Mérida lâcha un cri d'horreur.

- Viens ! cria-t-elle au brun en s'élancant vers le château.

Harold la suivit. Tout allait bien. Jack était là-haut, avec Raiponce, et tous les deux devaient bien se marrer de la blague qu'ils leur avaient faite. Oui, bien sûr, c'était bien le style du Serpentard, faire des blagues pas drôles. Et Raiponce avait certainement dû le suivre, elle aimait bien rigoler elle aussi, ils avaient sûrement fait équipe pour monter un coup débile. Oui, c'était ça. Évidemment.

Mérida monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, tandis que Harold la suivait avec toute la force de ses jambes maigrelettes. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne sur leur route. Seuls les bruits de leurs pas et leurs halètements essoufflés résonnaient le long des couloirs, réveillant les tableaux assoupis qui se mirent à les injurier. La rousse et le brun n'y prêtèrent aucune attention.

Cinq longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Longues. Trop longues.

Ils gravirent enfin la tour d'Astronomie. Débouchèrent en son point le plus élevé. Levèrent leur baguette. Interrompirent leur geste.

- Mr Haddock et Mlle DunBroch, si j'étais vous, j'irais faire ma retenue de ce pas.

- Professeur Mor'du ! s'écria Mérida et Harold à l'unisson.

Le grand homme musclé les dévisageait d'un air mécontent. Mérida remarqua alors un bandage autour de la main droite du professeur. Elle fronça les sourcils. Cette blessure lui rappelait quelque chose...

- Eh, on est là, nous aussi ! retentit une voix bien connue.

- Jack ? fit Harold alors qu'une silhouette aux cheveux blancs ébouriffés surgissait de l'ombre énorme du professeur des Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

- Et Raiponce ! répondit une voix de fille.

La silhouette bien reconnaissable de l'adolescente s'extirpa également de l'ombre de Mor'du. Étrangement, sa chevelure de vingt-sept mètres s'écoulait à terre, telle une rivière brillante et dorée.

- Veuillez raccompagner Mlle Gothel à son dortoir, je vous prie, dit Mor'du. Elle n'a rien à faire dans les couloirs à cette heure.

Mérida et Harold hochèrent la tête tandis que Jack et Raiponce s'approchaient d'eux.

- Et dépêchez-vous de faire votre retenue, vous trois ! grogna le professeur.

La bande des quatre se hâtèrent et quittèrent la tour.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda soudain Mérida qui observait Raiponce et Jack avec suspicion.

Les joues de Raiponce étaient rouges et une légère coupure lui barrait la joue, et son regard vert semblait lointain. Jack, lui, paraissait normal sauf que ses yeux bleus semblaient comme regarder le vide devant eux.

- Oui, oui, ça va, assura alors la blonde en sortant un peu de sa léthargie.

- Vous semblez un peu à l'ouest, les gars, dit Harold en fronçant les sourcils.

- T'inquiète pas, 'Roldy, répondit Jack, tout va bien.

- Tu as une coupure sur la joue, Raiponce, observa Mérida.

- Je suis tombée dans les escaliers, expliqua la blonde avec un sourire rassurant. Plus de peur que de mal.

- C'est pour ça qu'on a entendu quelqu'un crier ?

- Oui, c'était Jack, avoua Raiponce, un peu gênée. Il a eu peur quand je suis tombée.

- Pfff, tu parles, fit Jack avec un sourire en coin, je savais très bien que tu n'avais rien !

Mérida les dévisagea encore, puis haussa les épaules.

- En tout cas, Harold, j'suis désolée pour ton dragon, dit-elle.

- Un dragon ?! s'écria soudain Raiponce, les yeux brillants.

Le monde sembla s'arrêter. La Gryffondor et le Poufsouffle stoppèrent si brutalement que Jack faillit s'étaler sur la rousse.

- Oui, Crocmou, répondit Harold avec lenteur. Tu sais, mon petit dragon qui a disparu après qu'un ours géant ait tenté de nous mâchouiller un peu le visage et nous bouffer tout crus.

Jack le regarda comme si un faciès hideux de Scroutt à Pétard remplacait sa vraie tête.

- Un ours... murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux replongèrent dans le vague et il se frotta la tempe.

- Ça me dit quelque chose... fit-il sur un ton toujours aussi bas.

- T'es sûr que ça va, mon vieux ? demanda Harold, inquiet.

- Ouais, j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir la mémoire transformée en gruyère.

- J'ai mal à la tête, gémit Raiponce.

- C'doit être la fatigue, assura Mérida. Il s'est passé plein d'choses aujourd'hui, tu dois être crevée.

- Oui, sûrement ! répondit la blonde en esquissant un sourire un peu vague.

Ils la raccompagnèrent à son dortoir et se figèrent devant un tableau où figurait un grand aigle doré. Raiponce tendit la main et toqua à la porte. Une voix cristalline de femme sortit du bec de l'oiseau dessiné sur la porte-tableau, et dit :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a après la mort ?

Raiponce réfléchit quelques instants tandis que Mérida haussait un n'était pas un mot de passe qu'il fallait prononcer, mais une énigme à élucider! Harold méditait tout comme la blonde et Jack s'intéressait de près à ses ongles.

- Je pense que la vie est infinie, répondit enfin la Serdaigle.

- Joli résonnement, fit la voix de l'aigle.

Le tableau-porte coulissa et dévoila une salle ronde colorée dorée, et Raiponce s'y engagea.

- On se voit demain, les amis ! les salua-t-elle avec un geste amical de la main. Faites attention pour votre retenue.

- À demain, blondie ! fit Jack avec un grand sourire.

Mérida murmura un "Au r'voir" un peu interrogatif et Harold répondit au geste de la jeune fille.

- Jack, demanda la rousse après qu'ils furent éloignés du tableau-porte, il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Raiponce là-haut pour que vous soyez aussi déboussolés ?

Harold se mordit la lèvre en s'empêchant d'imaginer les deux tourtereaux dans la tour...

- Non, pas du tout, répondit Jack. On a juste grimpé et...

Il s'interrompit brusquement et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux décolorés, les décoiffant un peu plus.

- Je ne sais plus, finit-il.

- Attends, comment ça "tu sais plus" ? dit Mérida en s'énervant.

- On t'a jeté un sort ou quoi ? surenchérit Harold.

- De la potion dans son verre d'jus d'citrouille, pouffa la rousse.

- Non, j'ai mieux : Raiponce l'a embrassé et le choc qui en a résulté lui a fait perdre la tête !

- Oooh, bonjour Nick Quasi Sans-Tête numéro deux !

- Ouais, et il faut la retrouver, sinon couic ! dit Harold en passant un doigt sur son cou, tu mourras avant même d'avoir pu voler un autre baiser à ta jolie princesse, et-

- JE NE SAIS PLUS, OK ?! cria Jack, tremblant.

Harold et Mérida arrêtèrent brutalement de pouffer et s'immobilisèrent.

- Je ne sais plus... répéta Jack qui paraissait affolé. Je ne sais plus, je ne me souviens plus...

Les deux se jetèrent un regard intrigué et Mérida posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Jack.

- Y faut qu'on aille faire not' retenue, dit-elle en lui souriant gentiment. Ou Rusard va vraiment nous pendre dans les cachots de Rogue, ce que je n'souhaite pas. Tu t'souviens d'ça, au moins ?

- Je me souviens au moins de ça, assura Jack en lui offrant un demi-sourire. On courait dans les couloirs en se lancant des sorts.

- Et pourquoi, à ton avis ? reprit la Gryffondor en se mettant à marcher.

- Parce que je t'avais traitée de Scroutt Enfumé et de Boutefeu Écossais, pouffa Jack en la suivant.

- Tu avais aussi dit qu'elle devait coiffer ses cheveux, dit Harold en se placant à leurs côtés.

- Ce que je ne ferais jamais ! assura Mérida.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda le Serpentard en souriant avec un air machiavélique.

- Parce que, soupira-t-elle, c'est tout bête : les peignes et autres instruments de torture pour filles se cassent contre mes boucles, je n'y peux rien !

- Personnellement, je préfère nature, dit Harold en rougissant.

Elle lui sourit et détourna les yeux aussi vite en essayant de cacher ses rougeurs apparurent aux joues. Jack le remarqua et ne put se retenir.

- Vous sortez ensemble, c'est ça ?

Harold écarquilla les yeux et Mérida se tourna vers le Serpentard, furieuse.

- Le jour où je sortirais avec un mec, fit-elle, bouillante, tu cesseras d'être un abruti, Frost !

- Hé oh, doucement, princesse, se défendit Jack en levant les bras pour la calmer, je voulais pas me moquer de vous ! Vous faites juste un très joli cou-

- Tu dis ça une nouvelle fois, Frost, dit agressivement Mérida en saisissant l'adolescent par le col de son sweat, et t'es mort.

- OK OK ! Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît.

Mérida obéit non sans lui lancer un regard furieux et en même temps un peu exaspéré. Harold soupira. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution que la force pour fermer la grande bouche du Serpentard ?

- Allez les gars, on a une retenue à faire, dit-il en continuant de marcher même s'il n'en avait pas du tout envie.

- Malheureusement, commenta Mérida, le suivant. Et à qui la faute ?

- Hé hé ! fit Jack.

- On est obligés de la faire, dit le brun. Vous imaginez la tête du vieux Rusard ?

- Et de sa Teigne de chatte ! répondit Mérida agressivement.

Harold se mit alors à imiter le concierge tout en continuant d'avancer.

- Vous trois, là, fit-il avec une grimace, vous allez avoir une punition jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité ! Oh, que je rêve de pouvoir vous enchaîner par les pieds dans mon bureau, je suis sûr que Dumbledore va me fournir très bientôt le contrat... Bande de voyous, vous allez voir ce qui se passera ! Vous allez nettoyer les cachots de fond en comble jusqu'à la moindre particule de poussière, vous allez vous en manger les doigts, ha ha ha !

Mérida et Jack étaient pliés en deux à ses côtés. La rousse essuya alors une larme de joie et se redressa, une énorme sourire toujours affiché sur le visage et les yeux pétillants.

- Les garçons, je vais devoir aller chercher mon livre dans ma salle commune, je n'aime pas être sans lui trop longtemps.

Harold hocha la tête en se mordant le poing pour ne pas rire. Mais Jack, lui, se statufia brusquement. Ses lèvres prononcèrent un mot mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Mérida et Harold ne le remarquèrent pas et la Gryffondor fila rapidement.

- Un livre, laissa alors échapper Jack après quelques minutes de silence, les yeux écarquillés.

- Oui, son livre devin ! répondit Harold en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Non, rien... balbutia le Serpentard. Ça me rappelle juste un truc... Oublie.

Harold le considéra un instant d'un regard interrogateur.

- Ça va, vieux ?

- Oui... je crois.

- Toi et Raiponce aviez l'air bizarre, tout à l'heure.

- Un coup de fatigue, supposa Jack.

- Non, sérieux, vous aviez l'air comme... ailleurs. On va a lancé un sort d'oubli ou quoi ?

- Je-

- Suis là ! fit soudain la voix de Mérida et son accent écossais à couper au couteau. Prêts, les garçons ?

Elle s'arrêta entre eux, transportant un sac à bandoulière où devait se cacher son livre adoré.

- Non, répondit Harold et Jack.

- Tant mieux, parce que moi non plus

Les trois compères marchèrent à pas moroses vers la Forêt. Jack se questionnait. "Un livre... Où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu ça ?"


	10. Sains et saufs

_Ouaip, je sais, je n'ai aucune excuse pour mon énoooorme retard, mais je me concentre sur ma première fanfic pour l'instant et... OK, je n'ai aucune excuse :S_

_Bon, anyway, voilà votre chapitre ! Action and co sont présents._

_The-Zia :__Yep ! Tu ne t'y attendait pas, n'est-ce pas ? :) Imprévisible, youuu ! Ouh la la, la question Crocmou ne sera pas élucidée avant... je ne sais combien de chapitres, mais pas tout de suite, désolée. Allez, bonne lecture ! ;)_

_The Deadly Nadder :__Encore merci pour ta review, la dragonne ! ;) Et du Mericcup ici, pas de Hijack, désolée. Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Sains et saufs**

- On va faire quoi durant la colle ? demanda Mérida.

- Sûrement tuer des loups-garous et combattre de féroces hippogriffes ! répondit Jack le plus sérieusement du monde.

- En tout cas, fit Harold, j'espère qu'on ira pas **dans** la Forêt.

- À cause de l'ours ? dit la rousse en frottant machinalement sa cicatrice au front.

- L'ours... répéta Jack, la voix aussi faible qu'un murmure.

Flashs.

Des crocs luisants de bave. Une plaie à la patte. Cicatrices. Des yeux rouges comme la braise. Violence incarnée.

Fureur.

L'ours.

Il porta les mains à ses tempes et se les frotta vigoureusement. Une douleur sourde palpitait dans un coin de son cerveau. Il tenta de l'ignorer.

- Ouais, l'ours... continua Harold sans remarquer l'état de son ami. Pfff, cette grosse boule de poils toute mouillée, je pourrais très bien le vaincre avec tout... ça !

Il fléchit le bras comme pour prouver sa musculature quasi-inexistante et Mérida gloussa.

- Comme la dernière fois où tu t'es croûté et que je t'ai sauvé ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Un coup de mou, s'excusa le brun avec un sourire gêné. D'habitude, je suis beaucoup plus viril, je t'assure !

Ils arrivèrent tous trois à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, grelottant légèrement sous la brise fraîche du soir.

- Tiens, Hagrid n'est pas là, remarqua Harold en observant les lumières éteintes dans la cabane en bois.

- Il est parti faire un tour chez Mme Rosmerta, sûrement, répondit la Gryffondor. Tu sais combien il aime bien ses whiskys pur feu...

Les trois amis s'assirent sur une citrouille géante en observant avec appréhension la Forêt devant eux. Harold et Mérida blaguaient au sujet de l'ours, mais en vérité, ils en étaient absolument terrifiés. Et Jack... lui, avait mal à la tête.

- Ça commence à être long, remarqua Mérida en s'étirant et baîllant.

- Ouaip, répondit Jack en se logeant contre une citrouille particulièrement grosse. Moi, je fais un petit somme. Prévenez-moi si vous voyez quelqu'un arriver.

Il s'allongea inconfortablement contre le fruit géant et ferma les yeux. Mérida se retint de lui lancer son livre au nez et leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant bruyamment. Harold, lui, s'assit par terre et entreprit d'arracher l'herbe des alentours.

Mérida soupira une nouvelle fois, regarda son souffle se transformer en buée et s'élever vers le ciel, puis s'assit aux côtés du brun. Elle le regarda arracher encore quelques herbes qui n'avaient pourtant rien fait, puis ferma les yeux devant la brise froide qui lui caressait le visage. Ses cheveux bouclés s'envolèrent, dégageant son visage toujours un peu rond, et elle sourit.

Les herbes arrachées de Harold atterrirent sur la jupe d'écolière mais elle ne le remarqua pas. L'adolescent, lui, les aperçut très bien. Il les suivit des yeux, voltiger, portés par la brise, puis atterrir presque tendrement sur... la masse bouclée de Mérida. La Gryffondor ne les vit toujours pas.

Harold tendit alors la main vers la chevelure indomptable en se mordant la lèvre, presque intimidé. Sa main frôla une boucle téméraire, toucha une mèche complètement emberlificotée avec une autre et, enfin, saisit sa proie. Une jeune pousse d'herbe fraîche. La main de Harold l'attrapa et la délogea de l'impossible tignasse de la rousse. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'adolescent délogea sa main que Mérida se rendit compte que ses cheveux ne bougeaient pas comme ça, normalement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et tiqua immédiatement. Harold était très près d'elle, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'était avant, ses yeux verts étaient rivés aux prunelles bleus de l'adolescente, tandis que sa main droite semblait caresser la chevelure de la Gryffondor.

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position. Le cerveau d'Harold était bloqué, tandis que celui de Mérida peinait à croire ce qu'il se passait. Le brun sembla enfin reprendre ses moyens et s'écarta précipitamment de son amie, tout en prenant un air innocent. Mérida le regarda, éberluée, continuer à arracher de l'herbe alors que les joues de l'adolescent rougissaient.

Elle ressentit soudain une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna d'un bond pour découvrir... le professeur Mor'du qui paraissait plus amusé qu'autre chose.

- P-professeur ! balbutia-t-elle, surprise. On... on vous attendait.

Harold se retourna lui-aussi et Mérida remarqua que ses joues étaient pratiquement aussi rouges que ses cheveux à elle. C'était assez amusant, en fait. Elle gloussa légèrement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Vous devriez aller réveiller votre camarade assoupi, proposa Mor'du.

- J'y vais, fit Harold qui semblait vouloir se cacher aux yeux de la Gryffondor.

Il contourna prudemment Mérida, qui, elle, la dévisageait en riant sous cape, et secoua Jack qui ronflait paisiblement, allongé sur deux grosses citrouilles malgré la situation inconfortable.

- Quoi ? C'est l'heure du p'tit déj' ? demanda Jack, toujours dans la lune.

- Yep, répondit Harold, et je te conseille de te lever avant de le manquer.

- Mmmh, tu ne peux pas me l'apporter directement ? Un morceau de bacon avec du jus de citrouille, c'est parfait.

- Va te le chercher toi-même, mon vieux, grinça le brun, j'suis pas à te disposition et, de toute façon, t'es déjà assis sur une citrouille.

Jack sembla enfin émerger de son demi-sommeil, se frotta les paupières, bâilla longuement et fit craquer son dos en se levant.

- ON SE RÉVEILLE ! tonna soudain Mor'du, faisant sursauter le Serpentard qui en tomba sur les fesses.

- Ouah, la vache ! s'écria Jack, complètement éveillé. C'est l'heure de la retenue, j'avais oublié !

- Croyez-moi, jeune homme, répondit le professeur, perdant de sa bonne humeur, vous n'oublierez pas cette nuit.

Harold déglutit difficilement tandis que Mérida haussait un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que le prof prévoyait ? Les enfoncer dans la Forêt Interdite jusqu'à ce qu'ils se perdent et se fassent dévorer par les loups-garous ? Un peu dur, comme punition, tout de même.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, monsieur ? demanda Jack.

- On va dans la Forêt, dit sèchement Mor'du.

Le Serpentard n'osa pas poser d'autre question et jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis. Mérida paraissait légèrement énervée, comme d'habitude, et Harold avait étrangement des couleurs sur les joues. Jack sourit en se faisant un scénario dans sa tête. Si ça se trouvait, pendant qu'il était endormi, les deux amoureux avaient roucoulés et-

- Tu viens ou pas, cerveau gelé ? l'interrompit la voix à l'accent écossais de Mérida.

- Ouaip ! fit Jack en les suivant, les yeux brillants.

Ce n'était pas sa première retenue, loin de là. Et il n'était pas du tout intimidé par le professeur Mor'du. En fait, pour lui, ça s'annonçait comme une ballade de santé.

Harold était loin de partager son avis et ne pensait qu'à l'ours qu'ils avaient rencontré dans la Forêt. Et si la bête revenait ? Que se passerait-il ?

Mérida pensait la même chose que le Poufsouffle à propos du monstre. Mais elle avait confiance en Mor'du. Il les protégerait, bien entendu. Bien entendu ?

Le professeur et les élèves s'enfoncèrent dans les bois, sombres et inquiétants. L'obscurité était présente où qu'ils aillent, oppressante.

- Lumos, murmura Jack.

Un flot de lumière blanche jaillit du bout de sa baguette magique, faisant apparaître de beaux reflets dans ses cheveux argentés. Harold jaugea son ami et répéta son geste et incantation, Mérida resta près des deux garçons en tenant sa baguette prête au cas où. Soudain, le professeur Mor'du s'arrêta.

- Ouf, on est enfin arrivés, se plaignit Jack. C'est que je déteste marcher, moi, le Quidditch est bien plus cool.

- Tais-toi, Frost, le rabâcha Mérida.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, monsieur ? demanda Harold en levant sa baguette pour inspecter les arbres aux branches tordues des alentours.

Il espérait secrètement qu'ils n'étaient pas venus ici pour capturer Crocmou. Car, c'était vrai, il avait peur pour lui. L'ours était arrivé et le dragon avait disparu... Est-ce que ces évènements avaient un rapport entre eux ?

- Monsieur ? répéta Harold.

Mais Mor'du ne bougeait pas. Puis, sa voix grave résonna dans les bois.

- Où est le livre ?

Les trois amis restèrent coi. Mérida réagit.

- Quel livre, monsieur ? fit-elle poliment.

- Tu l'as sur toi, petite fille.

Les yeux de la rousse s'arrondirent d'étonnement.

- J-je... balbutia-t-elle.

Mor'du se retourna alors. Harold étouffa un glapissement d'horreur et Jack ouvrit la bouche en O.

Le faciès de Mor'du était à présent très poilu, ses yeux s'étaient réduis en deux fentes noires où rougeoyaient deux étincelles orangées, une cicatrice barrait sa joue et la fourrure en deux moitiés, comme l'humain qui se tenait à la place de la bête auparavant. Son corps s'arqua brutalement, ses vêtements craquèrent et s'effilochèrent laissant paraître un corps recouvert de fourrure sombre, des griffes pointues et parées pour déchiqueter, lacérer, tuer.

- Vous êtes l'ours, comprit soudain Mérida, pâle comme un linge.

- C'est un Animagus, fit Harold en reculant d'un pas, toute couleur ayant déserté son visage.

- C'est vous qui nous avez attaqués, 'Ponce et moi, se souvint brutalement Jack, son cerveau lui lancant des flèches de douleur.

- Où est le livre, répéta Mor'du, la voix déformée par la transformation et les crocs sortant de sa bouche.

Mérida porta la main au sac en bandoulière qu'elle avait toujours sur elle. L'ours aperçut ce geste et ses yeux étincelèrent de rage.

- Donnez-le moi, rugit-il en tendant la patte vers l'adolescente.

- Alors-là, mon coco, tu peux aller te faire voir, répliqua Mérida, faisant preuve d'un aplomb hors du commun.

Elle fit soudain volte-face et attrapa le bras de la personne la plus proche, celui de Jack qui était resté hypnotisé.

- On se barre ! hurla-t-elle en emmenant l'adolescent avec elle.

Elle passa devant Harold, et lui attrapa l'épaule pour le pousser hors de l'ours.

- La la la, on est foutus, commenta le brun avant de rejoindre la rousse et l'argenté.

- AU SECOUUUUURS ! hurla Mérida.

Elle évita une branche basse, arracha quelques fougères sur son passage et continua de hurler comme une demeurée. Jack la suivit, dans un état presque second. Il paraissait choqué, et suivait la Gryffondor comme un automate. Harold sprintait de ses jambes maigres, à quelques mètres derrière Jack. Il était mal, et il le savait. Il avait entendu l'ours pousser un hurlement terrifiant, puis ses lourds pas ébranler le sol alors que l'adolescent détalait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Harold sentait son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, il savait que le monstre était juste derrière lui.

Juste derrière lui.

Cette pensée eut un effet ravageur. Il ne pourrait pas sortir de la Forêt sans se faire rattraper. L'ours était bien trop grand, trop puissant, trop rapide. Mor'du face Harold Horrendous Haddock, qui gagnerait ? La question était simple, bête et complètement incongrue. Évidente.

Plus que quelques secondes avant que le pauvre petit humain de quinze ans ne se fasse pitoyablement dévorer par un ours d'une tonne. Ça paraîtrait dans la Gazette du Sorcier, à coup sûr. Peut-être même dans Sorcière Hebdo, et pourquoi pas Le Chicaneur, tiens ? Il se souvint que Raiponce aimait bien ce journal, malgré les propos incohérents qu'il tenait. Il se rappela aussi que l'adolescente blonde entretenait une liaison amicale avec la fille du directeur du Chicaneur. Il tenta de se souvenir de son nom. Un truc loufoque, il ne savait plus.

Puis, il pensa à Mérida. Que ferait-elle en voyant son petit-am...-heuu, son ami se faire déchiqueter par les griffes et la mâchoire de Mor'du ? Est-ce qu'elle pleurerait ? Il n'avait jamais vu Mérida pleurer. Cette fille était la personne la plus forte qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Bon, OK, son père, Stoïck, était comme de la roche, également, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Harold sentit le souffle se rapprocher. Un instant, il envisagea de s'arrêter et de laisser faire l'ours. Ce serait plus rapide. Mais peut-être autant douloureux.

Alors...

Un éclair. Puissant. Comme de la foudre déchirant le ciel. L'éclair s'abattit sur un arbre proche. L'arbre s'embrasa immédiatement.

Harold ne discerna que des taches rouges floues, et un souffle puissant le fit valser en avant.

L'arbre tombait.

Mor'du eut la mauvaise idée de lever la tête et de regarder ce qu'il se passait. Très mauvaise idée, si vous voulez mon avis. L'ours contempla alors sa dernière vision. Un arbre, énorme, déchiré par l'éclair violent, s'abattant sur lui.

Il y eut un bruit. Sourd, mais énorme.

Jack et Mérida tombèrent alors tout deux sur le sol boueux, haletants, paniqués. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, le nez à terre, puis le Serpentard se releva difficilement, les jambes tremblantes, et inspecta les environs.

L'arbre était bel et bien tombé. En plein sur l'ours. Son tronc était enflammé et ses feuilles empêchaient de voir exactement si l'ours était bel et bien mort. Et, à côté de l'arbre, se tenait un vieil homme.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! reconnut Jack, souriant enfin.

Mérida releva la tête et découvrit avec reconnaissance le directeur de Poudlard, sa longue barbe blanche, son nez aquilin, ses lunettes en demi-lune et sa longue robe de sorcier blanche. Elle resta allongée dans la boue, le souffle court, et ferma les yeux. Ils étaient sauvés, ils étaient sauvés, ils n'allaient pas mourir, pas tout de suite du moins, tout allait bien, ils étaient sains et saufs, plus besoin de courir, c'était passé, l'ours était mort...

Elle rouvrit les yeux. L'expression de Dumbledore était alarmante. Ses traits étaient froncés, ses yeux perçants, il paraissait furieux. Et effrayé. Effrayé ?

Harold.

Mérida se leva d'un bond, ignorant le fait qu'elle avait poussé Jack sur le côté, le faisant vaciller et tomber dans la boue, et se précipita vers l'arbre.

- Harold ! cria-t-elle, subitement affolée.

Il ne répondit pas. Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à lui plus tôt ?! Elle faillit se foutre une gifle de désespoir. Et elle se traita de tous les noms.

Dumbledore s'approcha d'elle.

- Vous allez bien, vous deux ? demanda-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- Harold, fit Mérida, dont les yeux paniqués passaient de l'arbre effondré à Dumbledore.

- Oui, répondit Jack en courant vers eux.

- Écartez-vous, ordonna le directeur.

Jack força Mérida à reculer en la tenant par la ceinture. Elle ne paraissait pas décidée à bouger et se débattit lorsque le Serpentard l'obligea à reculer.

- Lâche-moi, connard, fit-elle, un rictus sur le visage. HAROLD !

Jack ne répondit rien, mais la maintint plus solidement.

- LÂCHE-MOI ! répéta Mérida qui hurlait à présent.

Elle répéta une nouvelle fois le nom du Poufsouffle, sans remarquer la première larme venant cingler sa joue sale.

Dumbledore ne tint pas compte des hurlements perçants de Mérida, mais Jack savait qu'il n'était pas entièrement indifférent. Lui-même sentait déjà ses yeux le piquer et son coeur pulsait, battant à tout rompre, menaçant de sortir de sa cage thoracique. Harold était son ami. Son meilleur ami, en fait. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, si son meilleur ami disparaissait... il pleurerait. Tout comme Mérida qui se débattait toujours dans ses bras, tentant de lui donner des coups de pieds mais pleurant, sanglotant.

Le directeur écarta les branches d'un coup de baguette magique. Il aperçut tout de suite le corps de Mor'du, toujours transformé en monstre. Il ne bougeait pas. Il était mort.

Et une forme. Beaucoup plus petite, plus faible. Elle non plus ne se mouvait pas. Et elle avait le pied gauche coincé sous le corps de l'ours.

Mérida arrêta brutalement de se débattre, et ses lèvres prononcèrent un seul mot. Un seul nom.

- Harold...

Et ses pleurs continuaient de couler, tels la pluie qui commençait à s'abattre.

* * *

_Je crois que vous savez déjà ce qu'il est arrivé à Harold, j'ai raison ?_

_Reviews ? :)_


	11. Espoir

_Au moins deux mois pour réussir à pondre un chapitre, ffffouuuu... Quelle galère. Je suis désolée pour l'attente. Et bonnes fin de vacances ! :)  
_

_J'ai remarqué qu'il y a pas mal de personnes qui suivent ma fanfic depuis cet été... Là, j'avoue ne pas m'y être attendue ! :O Merci beaucoup !_

_Mr. Insom :__ W__ow, trois reviews à toi toute seule ! Je suis impressionnée ! ^^ Et... une Jarida shippeuse (ce mot n'existe pas) ? Bonjour à toi ! Je suis contente que le Jackunzel te plaise, j'essaie de ne pas faire trop "mielleux", comme tu le dis, vu que je n'aime pas trop cela non plus... Le mielleux, hein, pas le Jackunzel X) Et encore merci, merci pour tout ! :D_

_The-Zia :__ Ouiiii, Harold est handicapé, et on adore ça ! On ne serait pas un peu folles, non... ? Ah bah ça, Raiponce va être plutôt terrifiée, oui. Encore désolée pour l'attente interminable._

_TheDeadlyNadder :__ Comme tu le dis, il fallait bien qu'il le perde. Un Harold dans pied n'est pas un véritable Harold, même sans pied... oui, je sais, c'est très fl__ou ce que je dis ^^' Tu as aimé Luna, alors ! Mercii !_

_Anonym :__ Woup, punaise ! Merci pour l'info ! :O__ J'avais complètement oublié ce détail ! Merfi beaucoup ! :D_

_CommuTBF :__ *mode estomaquée* Là, tu m'as surprise. Mais vraiment. J'étais bouche bée devant mon ordi en train de me demander si c'était une blague ou pas. Il s'agit bel et bien de la véracité qui est sortie de ton clavier... mais ouiii, que tu peux placer ma fic sur ton Skyrock ! ;D Merci !_

_Frodon cailloux :__ Tiens, c'est bizarre, d__ès que j'ai vu ton nom de code, j'ai pensé à"Le seigneur des anneaux" O.o Bref, hors sujet. La voilà, la suite ! ;) en retard, oui... je suis désolée..._

_Bonne lecture tout le monde ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Espoir**

Jack marchait tel un somnambule, tirant presque inconsciemment Mérida par la manche de sa robe, suivant le directeur de Poudlard qui ne pipait mot. Des souvenirs confus, flous et indistincts réapparaissaient par bribes dans son esprit.

La recherche de Crocmou. La tour d'Astronomie. Raiponce. Des yeux noirs, emplis de rage. Des griffes faites pour tuer. La métamorphose de l'ours en professeur Mor'du. Le sortilège de Confusion et d'Oubli.

Puis, les souvenirs de la « retenue ». Il s'en souvenait très bien. Surtout du moment précipité. La course. Les feuilles humides des arbres. Leurs branches menaçantes pointées vers le ciel en signe de ressentiment. Des ronces griffantes. Des racines entremêlées mais éparses. L'odeur, aussi. Celle de la résine et de l'humidité. Celle de la terre. Et celle de la peur. La Peur. Palpitante, exténuée, folle à lier. Démentielle.

Et, fini. Terminé. La Peur était morte, vaincue. « Il n'y a plus de peur, Jack » avait-il pensé, « que des rêves, de l'espoir et de l'émerveillement. C'est fini. On va s'amuser, à présent. »

Mais elle était revenue, accompagnée cette fois de son meilleur ami : le Désespoir.

- Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît, fit soudain une voix de vieil homme.

Jack se dégagea alors de ses souvenirs pour revenir au présent, plus calme.

Mérida et lui se tenaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore. C'était la première fois qu'ils y entraient. Jack reconnut le Choixpeau Magique sur une étagère remplie de livres et de fioles en tous genres, aperçut l'épée de Gryffondor soigneusement placée dans une vitrine d'exposition, et vit un grand et élégant Phénix rouge et or qui se prélassait en étirant ses ailes dans un coin de la pièce. Les murs du bureau étaient remplis de cadres de vieux hommes et femmes. Certains brandissaient des cornets acoustiques, étaient confortablement assis ou plutôt vautrés dans de gros fauteuils moelleux, d'autres paraissaient assoupis mais, à en juger par les ronflements un peu trop sonores qui s'échappaient de leur bouche entrouverte ainsi qu'un peu de bave, ce n'était que factice. Il vit finalement Dumbledore lui-même derrière son bureau encombré d'outils étranges, sa longue barbe blanche, ses lunettes en demi-lune, ses yeux pétillants et son air bienveillant.

Jack s'assit sur un fauteuil devant le grand bureau et entraîna Mérida, qui tremblait et paraissait choquée, avec lui elle s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de celui du Serpentard.

- Ce que vous venez de voir, commença le vieil homme, a certainement dû vous ébranler. Vous avez eu la chance de vous en sortir indemnes malheureusement, il semblerait que Mr Haddock n'ai pas eu la même chance. Tout ce que je peux vous dire sur son état pour le moment, c'est qu'il est stable et en sécurité à Ste Mangouste.

- Est-ce que… débuta Jack, mais il s'abstint.

- Vous pouvez parler, Mr Frost, le pria Dumbledore.

- Heu, merci, professeur. Je voulais dire… pourra-t-on aller le voir ? Harold, je veux dire.

- Quand il sera guéri et éveillé, je n'en doute pas, Mr Frost, répondit-il poliment.

- Vous êtes certain qu'il va se réveiller un jour ? demanda Mérida un peu trop brutalement. Professeur, rajouta-t-elle, consciente de son intonation.

- Je ne suis pas médicomage, Miss DunBroch, mais je n'en doute pas une seconde.

- Mais j'ai vu sa jambe broyée lorsque vous l'avez dégagé… c'était… c'était horrible !

La Gryffondor semblait prête à fondre en larmes, mais elle se contint et resta poings serrés, yeux piquants et rouge aux joues.

- Il y avait tellement de sang… murmura-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains comme à chaque fois qu'elle était déboussolée, attristée ou apeurée.

- Je suis désolé, Miss DunBroch, compatit franchement Dumbledore. Parlons d'un autre sujet, si vous le voulez bien. Tenez, prenez du chocolat.

Il leur en tendit un morceau bien noir. Jack en cassa un bout et donna la moitié à Mérida dont les mains tremblaient. L'adolescent considéra son carré de chocolat avec appréhension.

- Vous pouvez croquer dedans, suggéra Dumbledore, je ne l'ai pas empoisonné.

Jack voyait bien qu'il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère et se prêta au jeu : il porta son morceau à ses dents blanches et croqua. Le goût du chocolat emplit sa bouche mais il avala tout de même difficilement. Une sensation de chaleur s'empara de son corps, le réchauffant délicieusement, mais ses pensées restaient toujours froides. Au fauteuil voisin, Mérida avait déjà avalé son chocolat et s'essuyait la bouche de ses mains pâles.

- Je crois que vous voudriez savoir la vérité à propos du professeur Mor'du, n'est-ce pas ? dit Dumbledore. Ou plutôt, l'ex-professeur.

Mérida hocha la tête, les yeux étincelants, mais Jack coupa.

- Je crois que Raiponce devrait savoir, monsieur.

- Miss Gothel ?

- Oui, elle a été victime d'un sortilège d'Oubli de Mor'du. Comme moi.

Mérida le regarda avec stupéfaction et Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Si ses yeux avaient été une baguette magique, ils auraient lancé un sortilège Impardonnable.

- Il vous a lancé un « Oubliette » ?! Quand !

- D-dans la Tour d'Astronomie, avant de faire notre heure de colle... répondit Jack, un peu effrayé par le temps du professeur.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils, puis, soudainement, haussa la voix.

- Phineas, nous avons besoin de toi !

Il y eut un moment de silence et les regards de tous les tableaux ainsi que celui de Dumbledore se tournèrent vers le cadre d'un homme qui ronflait allégrement mais aussi très théâtralement.

- Phineas, Phineas, réveille-toi ! s'énervèrent certains tableaux alors que l'ancien directeur faisait toujours mine de dormir.

- Je vais le faire, Dumbledore ! contra un cadre plus enhardi.

- Hein, on m'a appelé ? s'éveilla soudain Phineas Black. Si c'est pour une requête, vous pouvez aller vous faire voir.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? répondit le tableau de tout à l'heure.

- Très bien, Armando, allez-y, dit Dumbledore qui semblait habitué de ce genre de manifestation.

L'homme dans son tableau se leva fièrement et disparut de son cadre en un coup de vent. Aussitôt, tous les autres tableaux se mirent à disputer Phineas Black.

- C'est une honte !

- Oser défier l'actuel directeur de Poudlard, non, monsieur !

- Vous devriez être jeté au coeur de l'âtre !

- C'est une honte !

- Nous devons obéir au directeur de cette école, Phineas, c'est notre devoir !

Apparemment, Phineas Black se fichait cordialement de ses camarades et faisait mine de se recoucher tranquillement dans son fauteuil privé. Jack laissa échapper un rire en s'étouffant à moitié avec le reste de son chocolat et Mérida étouffa un gloussement nerveux.

- Taisez-vous, s'il vous plaît ! s'écria soudain Dumbledore.

Il y eut un dernier « C'est une honte ! » et les tableaux se turent et, pour ceux plus téméraires, rangèrent leur baguette magique et se rassirent.

Maintenant que tout était plus calme, les pensées de Mérida dévièrent à nouveau vers Harold. Harold et sa jambe écrasée par le poids de Mor'du mort. Harold et tout ce sang. Elle voulait échapper à ces horreurs mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappeler. C'était comme dans les films de combats ou de zombies que son père lui laissait voir lorsque Élinor était absente. C'était autant violent. Pourtant, sur les DVD, c'était marqué « Oeuvre de fiction ». Mais dans ce monde-ci, c'était la réalité.

Jack ne l'avait pas lâchée durant tout ce temps, même lorsqu'elle avait violemment frappé ses jambes de toutes la force de ses pieds avec ses bottes aux semelles dures. Elle lui avait fait mal, et elle le savait. À présent, elle s'en voulait. Son regard dériva sur le pantalon de Jack et vit qu'il était déchiré au niveau de ses genoux écorchés. Était-ce elle ou lorsqu'il était tombé qui avait causé ses blessures ? Elle préférait se dire que la chute l'avait blessé, non, ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais un doute planait.

Et Jack ne l'avait pas lâchée. Soudain, elle lui en voulut qu'il ne lui ait pas bandé les yeux de sa main, comme lorsqu'on le fait aux petits enfants. Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas vu Dumbledore déplacer l'arbre et la carcasse de l'énorme ours d'un coup de baguette, puis s'agenouiller près de Harold. Mérida se souvenait de la figure de son ami. Livide, si pâle qu'on aurait cru le visage d'un mort, déserté de tout fluide sanguin. Ses yeux étaient fermés, fort heureusement, car s'ils étaient ouverts, la rousse aurait pu juré avoir vu le blanc des yeux de Harold fixé sur le vide devant lui. Ses vêtements étaient légèrement terreux, mais surtout poussiéreux et des poils d'ours parsemaient sa robe de sorcier, puis le regard de l'adolescente était descendu jusqu'aux jambes du Poufsouffle. Le tibia droit s'était apparemment cassé. L'os blanc ressortait atrocement de la chair rose accompagné par du sang indélébile qui avait taché l'herbe. Quant à l'autre jambe... Elle n'était pas là. Ou alors, seulement en gelée rouge, bouille informe, écrasée, piétinée. Mérida avait pu voir quelques débris d'os au milieu de cette compote de chair, ainsi que le reste d'une chaussure qui s'était mêlé aux muscles. Elle aurait aimé oublié tout cela. Elle ne le pouvait pas.

Mérida saisit ses cheveux de ses deux mains et se les plaqua contre le visage en poussant un grognement. Dans le fauteuil voisin, Jack la regarda faire tandis que Dumbledore pianotait des doigts sur son bureau immaculé.

- Ils arrivent ! clama alors une voix étouffée.

Armando Dippet surgit alors dans son tableau, apparemment essoufflé. Il semblait avoir fait un marathon et s'assit dans son fauteuil avec un soupir las.

- Filius et Miss Gothel arrivent, Dumbledore, répéta-t-il en saisissant d'une poche de sa veste une grande pipe qu'il alluma et béqueta.

- Merci beaucoup, Armando, fit Dumbledore au tableau.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et les deux adolescents se retournèrent. Les cadres qui n'étaient pas encore réveillés ou qui feignaient de l'être bondirent de leur fauteuil et manquèrent de tomber avec des cris scandalisés.

- Bon sang ! grommela une vieille femme dans son tableau. De mon âge, on frappait avant d'entrer !

- Bonsoir, Albus, salua le professeur Flitwick d'une voix grave.

- Bonsoir, Filius, répondit Dumbledore en se levant pour les accueillir. Bonsoir, Miss Gothel.

- B-bonjour... fit Raiponce, déboussolée.

Filius Flitwick était de trois fois plus petit qu'elle, et pourtant, Raiponce faisait bien deux têtes de moins que Jack, le plus grand des Big Four. L'adolescente tenait une grande partie de ses cheveux de vingt-sept mètres et quelques dans ses bras, elle n'avait apparemment pas eu le temps de les attacher. Sa chemise de nuit rose était froissée, ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux verts clairs étaient écarquillés. Elle avait l'air complètement perdue, effrayée aussi, ses joues avaient perdu quelque peu de leur couleur. Elle avait été mise au courant.

- Devrais-je la raccompagner à son dortoir, Albus ? demanda Flitiwick.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je le ferais, assura Dumbledore.

- Nous allons fouiller le bureau de Mor'du durant la nuit, puis nous avertirons les élèves demain matin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Merci, Filius.

Le ton du directeur était sec, et ses yeux froids. Jack, le seul à avoir la tête levée, comprit que Dumbledore n'était pas irrité par le professeur de sortilèges.

- Prenez un siège, Miss Gothel, indiqua alors le vieil homme alors que Flitiwick disparaissait de son bureau.

D'un mouvement de baguette nonchalant, il fit apparaître un fauteuil moelleux. Raiponce s'y assit en tordant ses petites mains et reposa ses cheveux derrière le siège.

- Je suppose que vous avez déjà été mise au courant, fit-il d'une voix douce. Votre ami Harold Horrendous Haddock a été envoyé à Ste Mangouste. Il est dans un état grave mais sa vie n'est pas mise en danger.

- Qui a fait cela, monsieur ? demanda Raiponce, tremblante.

Dumbledore allait répondre lorsque Mérida lui coupa la parole d'une voix tremblante et hostile.

- C'est Mor'du qu'a fait ça. Not' si bien-aimé professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal nous a bernés et c'est transformé en salop'rie d'ours !

- Miss DunBroch ! claqua fermement Dumbledore.

La rousse leva les yeux vers le directeur mais n'y lut aucune colère. Elle se crispa tout de même devant ce regard froid.

- Pas d'insultes sous mon toit, même s'il s'agit d'un professeur qui, je l'admets, nous a bernés. Pour répondre à votre question, Miss Gothel, oui, il s'agit bel et bien du professeur Mor'du.

Raiponce laissa échapper un sanglot et plaqua ses mains contre son visage comme Mérida le faisait si bien, sauf que ses cheveux à elle, plus disciplinés mais beaucoup plus longs, ne cachèrent pas son visage. Seul son nez fin et piqué de minuscules taches de rousseurs apparut entre ses doigts.

- J'ai appris la vérité il y a seulement quelques jours. Le professeur Mor'du était un animagi non déclaré. Je suppose qu'il vous a pris en chasse pour le livre de Miss DunBroch.

Mérida haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est-c' qu'il a de si spécial, mon livre ? dit-elle toujours sèchement.

Sans qu'elle ne le sache vraiment, ses doigts se crispèrent sur son sac à bandoulière qu'elle portait toujours. Dumbledore remarqua son geste.

- Hier, je suis allé à Fleury et Bott au Chemin de Traverse. Pourquoi, me demandez-vous ? Je vous ai aperçue, Miss DunBroch, avec votre livre durant quatre ans, sans jamais le quitter. Vous me direz que c'est normal, que vous y est attachée. Mais je n'y pense pas. Et lorsque j'ai vu l'ex-professeur Mor'du rechercher ce livre, j'ai été alarmé. Donc, je suis allé à Fleury et Bott et leur ai posé quelques questions. Et j'ai découvert avec surprise que votre livre, Miss DunBroch, n'est autre que le « Grand Livre du Destin » par Cassandra Trelawney, l'ancêtre même de Sybille Trelawney, votre professeur de divination.

Simultanément, les bouches des trois adolescents s'ouvrirent d'étonnement.

- Trelawney ?! parvint à dire Mérida, complètement désarçonnée.

- Le **professeur** Trelawney, corrigea gentiment Dumbledore. Et oui, son ancêtre était connu dans le monde entier pour ses prédictions étonnantes.

- Quelqu'un me fait une blague, dit Jack, abasourdi.

- Croyez-moi, Mr Frost, mes blagues sont toujours beaucoup plus amusantes, assura Dumbledore avec un sourire. Donc, comme je disais, j'ai compris que l'ancien professeur Mor'du recherchait ce livre et j'ai tenté de prendre des dispositions. J'aurais dû le rencontrer dans son bureau ce soir même, mais malheureusement, il ne m'a pas mis au courant qu'il avait donné une retenue dans la Forêt Interdite à Miss DunBroch qui détenait le livre et ses deux amis. Je suis arrivé chez Hagrid et il vous avait déjà vus passer. Alors, j'ai accouru et ai réussi à vous sauver de justesse.

- Il avait tout préparé, comprit Jack. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve un prétexte pour coller Mérida, et on a eu la malchance de se jeter des minuscules petits sorts dans le couloir.

- Miss DunBroch, pouvez-vous me donner votre livre, je vous prie ? fit alors Dumbledore gentiment.

Les doigts de la rousse se crispèrent d'avantage sur son sac brun.

- Non ! protesta-t-elle.

- Ce livre est dangereux, continua Dumbledore. Savoir son futur peut entraîner des blessures graves et même la mort. De plus qu'il vous rend addictive. Alors donnez-le moi.

Cette fois-ci, le vieil homme ne voulait pas discuter. Lentement, Mérida ouvrit son sac et en sortit un épais bouquin dont la couverture représentait une adolescente de seize ans rousse et une bête à ses côtés. Le titre apparaissait en haut de la page : "L'histoire de la rebelle et de l'ours". Raiponce et Jack ouvrirent de grands yeux et regardèrent attentivement le livre changer de propriétaire. Dumbledore ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et rangea le livre à l'intérieur.

- Je vais le cacher en lieu sûr, promit-il. Vous ne pourrez plus le retrouver et vous n'essayerez pas de le retrouver, est-ce bien clair ?

Mérida referma son sac maintenant vide et fixa le regard perçant du directeur durant quelques secondes.

- Oui, monsieur, répondit-elle enfin.

- Parfait.

Après quelques instants de silence durant lesquels Dumbledore fermait son tiroir à coup de baguette magique, elle changea brutalement de sujet, semblant vouloir oublier le plus vite possible cette histoire de livre devin.

- Depuis l'début, ce type avait l'air louche, dit Mérida en croisant les bras devant sa jeune poitrine. Il nous a embobinés mais tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était savoir son futur. Il aurait dû prévoir que la mort l'attendait au bout du ch'min. On aurait dû se méfier d'un type pareil. Et il avait des cicatrices partout…

- Je suis d'accord avec Mérida, renchérit Raiponce, même si d'habitude, c'est plutôt « It's not about your scars, it's all about your heart » !

- Harold aussi aura des cicatrices, maint'nant, soupira la Gryffondor.

- Vous savez, miss DunBroch, la magie peut faire bien des choses, déclara Dunbledore d'un ton bienveillant.

- Espérons qu'ils réussiront à lui former une nouvelle jambe...

- L'Espoir est une grande force, tout comme l'Amour... fit le vieil homme sereinement, non sans un pétillement d'humour dans ses yeux percants.

Mérida se figea brutalement tandis que Jack explosait de rire. Raiponce se joignit à lui même si elle, au moins, ne se tenait pas les côtes en pointant la rousse d'un doigt.

- J-je ne suis pas avec... avec Harold... bégaya la Gryffondor en sentant inexplicablement le rouge lui monter aux joues. J-je ne v-vois pas c'qui vous fait d-dire ça...

- Vous sembliez assez proche, tous les deux, s'amusa Dumbledore tandis que Jack plongeait à nouveau dans son fou rire.

- 'n est amis, c'est tout ! se défendit Mérida, tête haute.

- Oh, eh bien, si vous le dites... se plia-t-il.

La rousse perçut tout de même une touche soignée et parfaitement maîtrisée de rire dans la voix du directeur, et elle se décida à bouder, le coude sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et le poing contre sa joue chaude en tentant d'ignorer les gloussements un peu plus faibles du blanc-bec et de l'énorme sourire sur le visage de la blonde.

- Je pense que vous trois avez besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, fit alors Dumbledore. Je préviendrai les autres élèves demain au petit-déjeuner. Pour l'instant, je veux que vous gardiez cela secret.

- Mais, monsieur, contra Mérida, et Harold...

- Mr Haddock est parfaitement en sécurité à Ste Mangouste, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez faire quoi que ce soit en ce moment-même.

Évidemment que le directeur avait raison. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Lorsque Mérida se coucha, cette nuit-là, elle eut énormément de mal à s'endormir. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, c'était pour voir Mor'du et ses crocs aiguisés lui découpant le visage, faisant couler le sang et arrachant l'oeil de son orbite. L'oeil pendait alors, toujours relié par le nerf optique, et Mérida le tirait avec un hurlement de douleur tandis qu'elle voyait de son oeil indemne Harold qui s'interposait entre elle et l'ours noir. Mor'du levait de nouveau sa patte couverte du sang de Mérida... puis elle se réveillait en sursaut, trempée de sueur, sa chemise de nuit collante, avec l'étrange impression que les ombres qui l'entouraient se rassemblaient pour n'en former plus qu'une, celle d'un ours géant.

Mais le Marchand de Sable veille et, bientôt, l'adolescente plonge dans un sommeil certes agité, mais dénué de cauchemars.

* * *

_Voili voulou, dites moi ce que vous en pensez par review. OMG C'est la meilleur rime que je n'ai jamais faite ! X)_

_Le caractère de Dumby est dur à respecter, je trouve. J'espère ne pas l'avoir rendu OOC !_

_Je publierai le prochain chapitre quand je pourrais. Vu que je suis dans une année d'examens (eh oui, je ne suis qu'au Brevet, moi...), j'ai du boulot qui m'attend ! Allez, ciao ! :)_


	12. L'annonce

_Salut à tous ! J'ai plein de boulot en ce moment, les profs nous assomment ! :O Et je ne peux qu'écrire que le soir vers 22 heures... Bref._

_Quelques OC mais rien de méchant. Et du Hiccstrid._

_The-Zia :__ Je m'inspire beaucoup de Stephen King, j'adore cet écrivain ! ^^ DANS UN LIT, DANS UN LIT, DANS UN-o__k, j'arrête..._

_Xeno Rephuna __: Bonjour à toi ! ;) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, tes conseils et pour me suivre ! :D_

_TheDeadly Nadder __: Merci pour les conseils... même si j'ai énormément de trucs, surtout en français... bon, ça va, je ne suis pas mauvaise en français ^^ Me__rci !_

_Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire vu que je suis claquée et que je n'ai qu'une idée en tête : me coucher ! On se revoit à la fin du chapitre._

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : L'annonce**

Elle avait dormi d'un sommeil de plomb. Si elle avait rêvé, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle préférait ne pas s'en souvenir. D'un geste brusque, elle ramena ses cheveux très emmêlés en arrière et coinça la mèche rousse qui tombait toujours devant son nez juste derrière son oreille gauche, puis repoussa ses draps pour s'étirer et bâiller sourdement. En face d'elle, des filles de sa maison et de son âge s'habillaient et se coiffaient.

- Toujours pas matinale, Méri ? demanda une adolescente aux longs cheveux bruns.

- Toujours pas, répondit la rousse d'une voix pâteuse à sa camarade.

Cela lui était bizarre d'agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la veille.

- T'étais pas en retenue avec Mor'du, hier ? posa encore la fille en enfilant une chaussette.

- Si, fit sèchement Mérida.

- Et comment ça s'est passé ?

- Mal.

- Explique... !

- Laisse-moi, Carol, grogna la rousse. Ça s'est mal passé, point barre ! T'façons, tu verras au p'tit dèj.

- Raconte-moi **maintenant**.

Souvent, Mérida maudissait la ténacité de sa camarade. La rousse se leva alors de son lit sans répondre, se plaça devant le miroir unique de la pièce et remarqua pour la mille-et-unième fois que ses cheveux étaient absolument horribles, puis décida qu'elle en avait marre. Elle prit le seul élastique qu'elle possédait, attrapa tous ses cheveux avec difficulté, les serra et se coiffa une queue de cheval certes pas vraiment élégante, mais plutôt pratique. Un instant, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle ne contemplait son reflet que rarement, ne prenant jamais compte de son apparence physique. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le faisait ce matin.

Ses yeux bleus étaient soulignés de cernes noires, ses traits paraissaient tirés, sa peau semblait plus pâle et ses lèvres étaient craquelées. Elle se les humecta de la langue, fit une grimace à son reflet et souffla sur la mèche de tout à l'heure pour qu'elle retombe encore devant son nez. S'avouant vaincue, elle abandonna le miroir et se changea rapidement sous le regard suspicieux de Carol.

Mérida descendit les escaliers du dortoir des filles et découvrit la salle commune bondée d'autres Gryffondors qui s'apprêtaient à partir manger. Elle évita un Frisbee à Dents de Sabre pourtant interdit par le règlement de l'école, regarda une fille de septième année tenter de dresser un balai pour qu'il aille faire le ménage seul mais l'objet se nicha sur la tête d'un jeunot qui partit en hurlant, le balai toujours sur le crâne, sauta par-dessus un fauteuil renversé par deux première années et se prit les pieds dans quelque chose d'invisible pour finalement tomber à terre. Elle se redressa en grognant, repoussa sa mèche tenace d'un soupir et invectiva les deux gamins qui avaient renversé le fauteuil.

- Hé, les deux jumeaux, faites gaffe à où vous posez vos inventions, d'accord ?!

Les rouquins la regardèrent, les yeux pleins de malice, puis haussèrent les épaules en choeur.

- C'était pas moi ! protesta celui de droite. C'est Feorge qu'a monté le coup.

- Espèce de goule, contre-attaqua son frère, je m'appelle Gred ! Allons, vieux frère, tu deviens si sénile que tu en oublie mon prénom.

- Voyons, tu ne t'appelle pas Gred mais Feorge ! Et je suis Gred !

- Bon, les mioches, arrêtez vos âneries, c'est tout, soupira Mérida en marchant vers la sortie de la salle.

- Oui maman ! répondirent encore les jumeaux.

Dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, ils se jetèrent un regard complice et prirent un sixième année innocent en cible.

Mérida sortit du tableau de la Grosse Dame en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent ressembler à mes frères, c'deux-là ! fit-elle entre ses dents.

Elle voulait bien voir les deux Weasley se chamailler entre eux ou énerver les Serpentards – enfin, surtout Jack mais, mystérieusement, les jumeaux semblaient le considérer comme un ami - mais elle détestait qu'on s'acharne sur elle. Et pour le moment, c'était surtout le destin qui l'énervait.

Elle aurait tant aimé ouvrir son livre pour vérifier l'histoire de Mor'du, ce qui se passerait par la suite, elle aurait également voulu découvrir ce qui arriverait à Harold. Mais seul le Poufsouffle pouvait lire ce livre. Et il était à Ste Mangouste tandis que Dumbledore détenait le précieux ouvrage.

Alors que Mérida descendait les escaliers joueurs pour descendre dans la Grande Salle, elle se rappela des paroles de Harold : "Le moi du livre a perdu sa jambe..." Il savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Mais il n'avait pas pu échapper au destin.

À ce foutu destin.

Toujours dans ses pensées noires, Mérida passa les portes de la Grande Salle et s'assit à la table bondée des Gryffondors. Elle chercha des yeux Jack et Raiponce. Tous deux étaient chez les Serdaigle, apparemment en pleine discussion. Son regard s'attarda sur la table des Poufsouffle où elle espérait y découvrir Harold. Mais il n'y avait aucun adolescent de petite taille et brun dans cette maison. Mérida ferma les yeux et soupira, son souffle repoussant sa mèche rousse qui atterrit de nouveau sur son nez. Elle réouvrit les paupières et... manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

- Nan mais ça ne vas pas bien dans ta tête, Frost ?! cracha-t-elle en même temps que la moitié de ses cheveux pourtant attachés en queue de cheval.

Jack était assis juste en face d'elle et avait tendu sa baguette magique. Au moment où elle avait ouvert les yeux, l'objet l'avait touchée et elle était tombée. Le Serpentard gloussa et, satisfait, ramena sa main tout en continuant de pointer Mérida de sa baguette, au cas où. Les autres Gryffondors assis à leur table le regardèrent d'un air méfiant mais, habitués à sa présence, le laissèrent tranquille.

- Depuis cinq ans que j'me coltine ce crétin fini, continua-t-elle toujours en rage, et il n'a pas changé d'un poil ! Tu ne seras donc jamais moins bête ?!

Le sourire de Jack se figea alors et se décomposa. Mérida se demanda alors si elle avait dit quelque chose de mal.

- J'essayais de te faire changer les idées... fit-il avec un air grave. Je t'ai vue observer la table des Poufsouffle, et... tu comprends.

Raiponce arriva alors et se colla à son ami.

- Bonjour, Méri, dit-elle d'une voix douce et grave qui ne lui ressemblait pas. As-tu bien dormi ?

La Gryffondor leva les yeux vers elle. La blonde avait les cheveux attachés en tresse compliquée. Il n'y avait pas de fleurs posées dessus. Ses grands yeux verts étaient soulignés de cernes sombres et un bouton d'inquiétude perçait au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Elle aussi semblait avoir mal dormi. En regardant Jack de plus près, Mérida pouvait également voir son teint autrefois laiteux maintenant extrêmement pâle, maladif. Il n'avait pas de cernes mais un éclat manquait dans ses profonds yeux bleus. Ses cheveux semblaient être plus décoiffés qu'à l'habitude, comme s'il se les étaient désordonnés et tirés à s'en faire mal. Tous trois étaient en mauvais état. Parce qu'il manquait un membre de leur bande. Un membre de leur famille. Leur petit frère.

Les Big Four réduis à trois ne sont plus rien.

Raiponce interpréta le silence de son amie comme de mauvais augure.

- Hé, les Big Four ! cria soudain une voix féminine.

Les adolescents tournèrent la tête vers le bruit et aperçurent Astrid Hofferson se diriger vers eux à grands pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux, Hofferson ? demanda Mérida agressivement.

Elle n'avait jamais porté cette fille dans son coeur. Elle trouvait son allure trop assurée, son tempérament trop bouillant, son caractère trop désastreux, sa tresse blonde trop grossière, elle la trouvait... trop. Mais en même temps... Astrid ressemblait de beaucoup à Mérida.

- Du calme, roussette ! fit Astrid en lui jetant un regard froid. Je ne suis pas là pour des embrouilles.

- Que nous veux-tu, alors ? demanda Jack, méfiant.

- Je me demandais si... si...

À cet instant, on aurait plus cru voir Astrid, seulement une jeune femme anxieuse et rougissante clamant à son petit ami qu'elle l'aimait.

- Crache le morceau ! dit Mérida sévèrement.

- Toi, la ferme, rouquine, l'apostropha la Gryffondor blonde.

- Tu te demandais si... ? reprit Raiponce, intriguée.

- Si Harold était là, souffla Astrid. Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin, et il est toujours avec vous d'habitude.

Les trois amis se regardèrent, soudain mortifiés. Mérida fut la première à rompre l'échange silencieux et se tourna à nouveau vers l'adolescente blonde aux yeux bleus.

- En quoi ça te concerne ? fit-elle.

- Méri, arrête un peu d'être autant méchante ! s'écria Raiponce, énervée.

- Vous avez des têtes affreuses... remarqua soudain Astrid avec un froncement de sourcil. Vous avez mal dormi ?

- Oui, répondit Jack tandis que Mérida la toisait avec toute la haine dans son regard. Tu veux qu'on t'explique pourquoi ?

Astrid les jaugea. Ils avaient vraiment l'air malades. Et dépressifs.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, tu sais, répondit-elle lentement, j'ai cours de potion dans vingt minutes. Tu devrais le savoir, DunBroch.

- C'est en rapport avec Harold, souffla Raiponce.

Astrid se statufia. Mérida remarqua alors son air moitié-intrigué moitié-inquiété, et un sentiment s'empara d'elle. De la jalousie. Cette fille dans la même maison qu'elle était inquiète pour Harold. Pour un garçon qu'elle regardait souvent avec mépris. Astrid. Inquiète. Impossible !

L'adolescente blonde s'assit alors à côté de Mérida dont elle ignora le regard de tueur.

- Dites-moi tout, ordonna-t-elle.

Mérida et Jack se tournèrent vers Raiponce qui prit une longue inspiration. Elle commença alors à raconter. Lorsqu'elle eut fini leur histoire, Astrid avait toujours les yeux fixés sur elle. Aucun sentiment ne transparaissait sur son visage, et pourtant quelque chose semblait briller dans son regard.

- C'est vrai... ? murmura-t-elle alors.

- Oui, fit Jack.

- Je vais le tuer, déclara soudain Astrid en serrant les poings.

- Mor'du est déjà mort, Astrid ! coupa Raiponce en tentant de la calmer d'un geste de mains apaisant.

- Pas lui ! Harold !

- Hofferson, si tu pouvais nous expliquer un peu... fit Mérida, irritée.

- Harold s'est fait avoir par ce balourd d'ours et maintenant il est à Ste Mangouste ! reprit Astrid en criant presque, s'attirant des regards étranges de la part d'autres élèves. Il n'aurait pas pu faire attention ?! Courir plus vite ?! Mais non, non et non, monsieur doit absolument se retrouver avec une jambe en forme de pâté pour chien !

- Du calme, Hofferson, fit Mérida en reprenant la phrase de Astrid. T'es en train d'nous dire que c'est d'sa faute s'il s'est fait choper ?

- Eh bien...

- Tu ne serais pas un peu inquiète pour lui, par hasard ? fit Jack, amusé.

- Moi ? Inquiète ? Peuh, vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne.

- Alors explique-nous pourquoi tu t'énerves contre Harold alors que ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est à l'hôpital !

Astrid jeta un regard de profond dégoût à Jack qui haussa un sourcil. Préférant ne pas lui répondre, elle se leva et s'éloigna, furieuse.

- Hé bien, c'était très intéressant, commenta Mérida avec une moue.

- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas raconter à tout le monde ce qu'on lui a dit... désespéra Raiponce en se frottant les tempes.

- On dirait qu'elle aime beaucoup plus Harold qu'elle ne le laisse paraître... fit Jack en jetant un coup d'oeil à Mérida qui garda une face de joueur de poker.

- Depuis quand l'apprécie-t-elle, dis-le moi ! répondit quand même la rousse.

Jack ne préféra pas répondre. En vérité, il avait déjà vu la Gryffondor blonde traîner dans les couloirs sans ses amis autour d'elle. Elle regardait souvent Harold. Et elle se maquillait. Depuis quand Astrid se maquillait-elle ? C'était comme une Mérida aux cheveux lisses : insensé.

Soudain, l'agitation des élèves dans la Grande Salle tomba comme un couperet. Surpris par le silence des élèves, les trois amis levèrent la tête et aperçurent Dumbledore se lever à la table des professeurs. Ses discours n'étaient pourtant que le soir... Mais, hier, le directeur leur avait dit qu'il préviendrait les autres.

Lorsqu'il parla, son ton était grave, ses yeux autrefois joyeux se posaient lourdement sur les tables devant lui. Il imposait le respect.

- Hier soir, dit-il et il avait capté l'attention de toute l'école, hier soir s'est passé quelque chose d'effroyable dans la Forêt Interdite.

Il y eut des murmures. La Forêt Interdite était bien connue pour les dangers qu'elles représentaient. Seuls les plus téméraires ou les plus fous osaient s'y aventurer.

- Hier soir, reprit Dumbledore encore plus gravement si c'était possible, le professeur Mor'du est mort.

Cette fois-ci, plus question de murmures. Ce furent des cris qui s'élevèrent parmi les élèves. Des cris d'horreur. Mo'rdu avait été un professeur aimé, quoiqu'il soit un peu trop strict certaines fois, tout comme McGonagall, dirait-on. Le directeur attendit calmement que les cris se taisent et que les chuchotements s'apaisent. Les professeurs foudroyèrent du regard les quelques élèves qui parlaient toujours d'un ton excité et ceux-là se turent rapidement.

- Hier soir, répéta encore Dumbledore, le professeur Mor'du est mort, il est vrai. Toutefois, même s'il n'est pas responsable de sa mort, il était le coupable dans l'histoire. Il devait emmener trois de ses élèves en retenue dans la Forêt Interdite : Mérida DunBroch, Jack Frost et Harold Horrendous Haddock.

La moitié des regards convergèrent simultanément vers la rousse et l'argenté, tous deux assis à la table des Gryffondors, tandis que l'autre moitié cherchait Harold. Qu'elle ne trouva pas.

Mérida et Jack se raidirent sur leur siège tandis que de nouveaux chuchotements pouvaient s'entendre, mais ces murmures semblaient plutôt négatifs.

- Miss DunBroch et Mr Frost ont fait preuve d'un courage exceptionnel. Le professeur Mor'du les avait poursuivi dans toute la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'un arbre tombe sur lui. Mr Haddock est à Ste Mangouste pour blessure graves.

Étonnamment, plus personne n'osa parler. Tous les regards se dirigeaient vers Dumbledore, raide dans sa posture, et chacuns semblaient choqués.

Soudain, une main se leva dans tous les élèves. Il s'agissait d'une fille de cinquième année de Serpentard.

- Oui ? fit Dumbledore.

- Est-ce qu'il y aura un professeur remplaçant en Défense contre les forces du Mal ? demanda haut et clair l'adolescente. C'est que je ne voudrais pas rater mes B.U.S.E.S.

Jack, Mérida et Raiponce se regardèrent alors. Tous trois avaient complètement oublié qu'ils étaient en cinquième année, et donc en année d'examen. La Gryffondor cracha un juron entre ses dents, le Serpentard pensa à toutes les bêtises qu'il ne pourrait pas faire et la Serdaigle se désola de ne plus avoir de temps libre pour dessiner tranquillement.

- Je vais m'employer à trouver un nouveau professeur rapidement, Miss Ingrid, répondit poliment Dumbledore avec un hochement de tête.

Chez les professeurs, Rogue espérait profondément pouvoir accéder au poste.

Dumbledore s'assit alors et les murmures reprirent plus fort, tandis que beaucoup d'élèves se levaient de table et se regroupaient autour de Mérida et de Jack. La rousse eut beau élever la voix et taper du pied, Jack tenta même de jeter un sort qui aurait gelé tout le monde, mais ils furent submergés par l'avalanche de questions sans réponses.

La Serdaigle, exclue, regarda l'attroupement avec lassitude.

* * *

_Il est vrai que c'est court et sans intérêt, mais il y a des indications importantes sur la date du récit, comme certaines personnes m'avaient demandé ou se demandaient QUAND exactement cela se passait.  
_

_Le prochain chapitre portera sur Ste Mangouste... Je vous laisse imaginer ;)_

_Bonne nuit ! *baîlle et rompissshhhh*_


End file.
